The Dragon Slayer of Light
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Living 400 years, a lot has happened. A Dragon and God War, humans becoming Dragons and humans becoming Gods. Because of all this chaos, darkness will continue too rise. Naruto must take on a challenge 400 years in the making including having too deal with his own flesh and blood.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is a kind of remake of "Titanium Dragon Slayer" It will contain the parts from the previous fairy tail crossover fanfic I created and parts from this fanfic as well as involving the present chapters of the manga of Fairy Tail. Everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

FLASH BACK, OVER 400 YEARS AGO

"Man this paper work is so troublesome..." Came the words of a man who had midnight blonde spiky hair with pink highlights at the edges of his hair. He's currently wearing a high colored midnight black robes with blood red trims, along with a blood red toga draped around his torso. He's sitting at a desk, reading a manuscript with written words on it.

"Dad..." Came the words of someone that gained his attention seeing but a child standing in front of him and looking up at the man. The man noticed the papers on his hands and sighs.

"Again Zeref..." After he said that the child just looks down until his eyes widen from the man picking the child up and placing him on his lap. The child could only look up at his father who continues too smile down at Zeref.

"Zeref, people live and people die. The reason why we live is because we each make a mark on the world; there are people who may never affect the world but can affect others and their choices even a little. We are born too help this world and especially all living things as well... Never forget that..." After saying that the child just nods in agreement.

"Now, where is your mother. Wasn't she supposed too be teaching you your next lesson?" After asking that the child looks up in wonder until they heard footsteps and he turns seeing a slender young woman of average height with amber-colored eyes. She has moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs. Her outfit is reminiscent of the traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath. Éclair's body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals. In both her arms was a sleeping child with spiky pink hair.

"I finally got him too sleep..." After saying that she just sighs. After saying that, the man just sweatdrops.

"Oh... Sorry..." After saying that she just looks ahead and her eyes narrowed causing Naruto too immediately sweat. He turns seeing a woman who had a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Her attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

"Well, well, well, is someone having trouble at getting there child too sleep?" After saying that, the other woman shows a smile as of thinking of something that was funny.

"Really Sayla... Like the time little Zeref here wanted too stay up all night long too watch night turn too day... Right Naruto, I know you remember this." When she said that, Sayla's right eye just twitches while Naruto just sighs.

"Seriously Éclair, it was one time..." After saying that the two being trading insults back and forth while both Naruto and Zeref just watch...

"Dad... Why are they always acting like that?" When Zeref asked him that, Naruto just shows a smile.

"Its just how they act... Eheheheh.." Was all Naruto said too his beloved son.

FLASH BACK END, OVER 400 YEARS LATER

Currently on Tenrou Island was Naruto leaning against a tree playing a guitar peacefully as the bright light of thevsun shines down on him with little animals all around him. He was wearing a coat, short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "The king of light" (光の王) written vertically down the back. Naruto continues singing the song "Seasons Acoustic version" by DragonForce.

"I'm searching through emptiness

And try to forget us in vain

The light of the dark setting sun

Will bring my sadness to an end

Voices cry out through the fear and the dark

As we wait for our lives to be better

The words are dying in the night

No winter lasts forever

The seasons pass and the sunlight will shine

On my life again

So let the past now burn down in flames

Locked in prison, in a world of living fear

On the edge of my destruction, marching on

Still suffer in darkness with the dreams of life not meant to be

As I lie awake and curse the rising sun

Sadness inside from the truth that she hides

And this pain in my heart for no reason

The words are dying in the night

No winter lasts forever

The seasons pass and the sunlight will shine

On my life again

So let the past now burn down in flames

Stare into my eyes

I'm burning with lust and desire

Wont you come down and

Let yourself go in the fire

So leave the past behind

Voices cry out through the fear and the dark

As we wait for our lives to be better

The words are dying in the night

No winter lasts forever

The seasons pass and the sunlight will shine

On my life again

So leave the past behind

The dark clouds fading for my mind

No pain will last forever

The seasons pass and the sunlight will shine

On my life again

So let the past now burn down in flaaaaames,

Now burn down in... Flaaaaames

WAAAA"

After he finished he takes a deep breath and breathes out.

"Time is almost up... Acnologia... Nemesis... Me... E.N.D. and..." After saying that he places his right hand in a book them at read "Beginning"...

"Imperious... You were always wild when you fought... I hope my song calmed you down..." After saying that he heard footsteps.

"Naruto... The guild is requesting your return." Someone said causing him too turn seeing a man. His hair is grown out and along with his bangs. He dons a black coat with a white shirt underneath it, a purple belt, black pants, sandals and wears dark blue finger-less gloves. He also is shown wielding a new sword concealed under the coat, and carries a purple bag on his right shoulder.

"Eheheheh, hey Sasuke. Has the other Seventeen War Gods cooled there jets yet since my son accidentally killed one of there God Slayers..." After asking that the animals scurry away from darkness radiating from Sasuke who sits next too Naruto who radiates light.

"He's still angry... Too expect from a war god they hold grudges for long periods of time but unlike them I wasn't born a god..." After saying that, Naruto gives a laugh.

"Unlike Igneel I wasn't born a dragon but even so Igneel's father taught me magic which was hilarious too see the look on his face AHAHAHAHAHAH -..." Naruto suddenly stopped laughing as he liked at the sky.

"This feeling..." After saying that he stood up while placing the guitar on his back. He turns too Sasuke and gives him a smile.

"Tell the others at our guild that I will return in about a month too help them decide on what too do about Nemesis and Acnologia." After saying that, Sasuke just nods while Naruto grows two white wings and suddenly disappeared; he was already high up in the air at sound breaking speeds. Heading for one direction that calls him forth even now.

"Phoenix Stone... So... 400 years Natsu, I wonder how much you've aged..." Was all he thought as he speed up towards one destination in particular... Magnolia.

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DON'T THEN STOP READING SINCE NO ONES FORCING YOU TOO READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

AT MAGNOLIA

"How... How is it that someone had found Éclair's stone... It should have been lost under all that rubble; I should have taken it long ago, not forgetting the fact its been over 400 years since Éclair and Sayla died..." As he thought about it he was running through Magnolia in a hurry, trying to find the Phoenix Stone, too.

FLASHBACK OVER 400 YEARS AGO

Éclair was currently in a bed, she was passed out from the injury she sustained and is currently sleeping in the guest bedroom with Naruto at the doorway, staring down at the girl. He turns seeing Sayla arrive on his right with an annoyed look in her face.

"Tell me again why you let some stranger in the guest room?" After asking that, he just sighs.

"Sayla, no need too get jealous. I found her passed out on my way home... She was badly hurt as well so I couldn't have just left her ya know..." After he said that, she just crosses both arms and looks away with an annoyed look on her face.

"Even so, I still don't like it..." Once she said that, he could only smirk from hearing her words.

"Where... Where am I?" Came the words from Éclair who began waking up too find two people at the door, talking which her eyes widen and she just sits up before flinching at the pain from her side and looks seeing it all bandaged up. Éclair looks up at Naruto who walks towards her immediately worrying the girl but that all ends when he gives her a gentle smile and extended his right hand that was now ruffling the top of her hair.

"It's ok, as long as your here then I'll protect you so be calm..." When he said that, he was met with the glare of an angry Sayla who was glaring at the back of Naruto's head.

"So what was that about protecting Naruto? As always you try getting in other girls underwear!" When those words left Sayla's mouth, she just looks at both of then who are blushing redder then a tomato.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Naruto yelled blushing while under the intense situation, Éclair just bitch slaps Naruto; Sayla just watched as he hits the ground hard which Sayla just sighs at seeing this.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto just smiles at the memory due too the fact that it was the first time they really met. Suddenly he stopped cold with his eyes widening all the way.

"It... Can't be..." After saying that, he could smell her... One of the two he lost long ago. As he smelled the scent in the air, images appeared in his mind of him crying at a destroyed house with a dragon flying away in the distance.

At the time the memory stopped, be was moving with undefined speeds where he appeared as a bright yellow light. In a matter of a second, he was already at the location since he did not hold back at all using his Light Magic too its extreme speed level just like he used during the war.

WHERE ÉCLAIR IS LOCATED AT INSIDE MAGNOLIA

Éclair at the time falls foward, completely exhausted gaining the attention of a now worried Momon who could only look at her with worry. Lucy turned to be met with a bright yellow light giving off a warm feeling. Momon could only watch as the said light dimmed down showing a humanoid figure bending down on one knee, looking down at Éclair with wide eyes.

Lucy just watched in shock as the fellow blond had a worried expression on his face.

"Oh please help us; you've gotta help my friend Éclair-" just as Momon was about too finish the sentence but Naruto just picks Éclair up bridal style; the look on his face still showed worry.

"Éclair..." As he said it, her eyes opened a little and stares into the mans eyes.

"Who... Are you?" When she said that, she just passes out leaving a wide eyed Naruto staring at her.

"I don't understand, how is she still alive; the Phoenix Stone must be the cause of it... Could the falling building have taken her memories of me away?" After thinking that his his gaze feel upon Lucy who was standing still.

"You..." When he said that, it only took a few seconds for the girl to notice that he was staring and speaking to her.

"Um-" she couldn't say a word due to the fact that Naruto was already in front of her.

"Where is your guild, she is exhausted and must eat..." With that said, Lucy and Momon just blink in surprise at how he already knew what was wrong with her.

SOME TIME LATER AT FAIRY TAIL

As the two blondes were approaching the guild, Naruto could just look at the emblem.

"Fairy... Tail..." As he said that, the name were going through his head.

"Where have I-" he stopped walking and froze once again on the outside of the entrance of Fairy tail, gaining the notice of the two with Naruto.

"Is something wrong, uh... What's your name again?" After Lucy asked him that, he could just stare at the door with wide eyes catching two unforgettable scents on the air that was coming from inside Fairy Tail.

"It... It can't be... But it doesn't make sense, why are they-" Naruto just stopped talking since he was gaining two odd looks of confusion.

"Here..." After he finished saying that one thing, he handed Lucy Éclair without a second thought.

"I'll just wait out here so go get her sone food..." Once he finished, Naruto just walks away from the door and leans against the wall while sitting down on the ground. He finished the movement by leaning his head against the wall and closed his eyes slowly. The two just look at each other still confused at how he acted and why he didn't want to enter the guild, too. After the two entered with Éclair also, Naruto just opened his eyes with his gaze fixated on the sun.

"Of all things... This guild shouldn't be even around anymore so why isn't there any fighting yet?" As the questions raced through his head, he just closed his eyes and began sleeping. Dreaming of the past filled with so much destruction.

DREAM/FLASH BACK 400 YEARS AGO

"Pathetic..." Came the words of a man who had his right foot atop of a dragon's head; the dragon itself was no longer moving while its eyes were white. The dragon was Zirconis who had a hole through its chest and still bleeding.

"Naruto, you don't yet?!" Someone yelled to him and he just turns seeing one of his close comrades. He was a muscular young man with long, wild light-colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. Additionally, his skin is rather tan. For attire, he dons a high collared cloak. A sash around his waist, and baggy pants.

"What is it, Acnologia?" After he asked his friend that they hear a loud roar and turn seeing another dragon was heading for the two.

"Oh please, it's bright as hell out today and you actually think you've gotten the drop on me? Light Dragon Kings..." After he said that he was already above the dragons head with his right leg raised high and glowing brightly. His entire body was now taller and far more muscular as he shouted "BLINDING TALON!" with that yell he slammed his foot straight down on the dragons head, sending it straight down towards the ground followed by a large explosion.

"Disappointment..." Just as he said it the injured dragon came out of the smoke with a roar but all Naruto did was sigh as he stares at it with disappointment at the same time his body was giving off more light; as this happened he draws his right fist back as he fell towards the dragon that began powering up a breath attack. Before anything else could continue the dream ends.

Naruto's eyes open slowly seeing that the sun is no longer in the sky but night.

"Night huh..." With that said he stood up slowly but once be did so he looks at the entrance. His gaze shifts towards the ground feeling uncomfortable.

"It's been so long since I've... I've even seen him..." He stopped thinking a looks down.

"Through... I wonder if Igneel has even told him about me yet or not... About both of us..." As he thought about it he walks towards the doorway at the same time he pulls his sleeve up and looks at the marking on it that's yellow. It was a the final letter of the Greek alphabet but capsulized "Ω". He just pulls it back down and looks at the door.

INSIDE THE GUILD AT THAT TIME

As both Momon and Éclair continue too eat in silence, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, and Drou were looking at the two. Mira approached them with a cup.

"Here you go..." Mira said and she just gives her thanks. Just as Licy was about too introduce herself, the door opened slowly gaining everyone's attention seeing a figure standing at the doorway with the shadows blocking his face.

"Am I... Interrupting something?" After he asked that, the others blink in surprise.

"Oh, your the one who carried Éclair here!" Momon said too him, but he just moves uncomfortably.

"I... Um..." As he said it, Natsu just watched with interest.

"Éclair... Do you by chance know me?" When he asked her that, the woman could only blink in surprise at the odd question. In the end she just shakes her head, gaining a saddened expression on Naruto's face.

"Oh... I see... You don't remember me after all." Once he said that his left hand scratches the back of his head. As this happened, Gray just looks on in interest before his eyes widen all the way in complete and utter shock seeing the figure walking in the light revealing himself.

"Sup..." Once he said that, he looks at Gray and gives him a smile.

"It's been awhile huh... Gray." After he said that, the others look seeing Gray having wide eyes of shock.

"N-Naruto..." When Gray said that name, Natsu's eyes widen as he felt a tug at a memory causing him too repeatedly blink while shaking his head as a fuzzy image of a smiling Naruto appears in his mind causing a confused expression too appear on his face.

Gray just stares at Naruto with wide eyes.

FLASHBACK, 17 YEARS AGO

Gary's eyes open slowly to find himself in a bed with bandages around his body, too.

"Where... Where am I?" Gray asked himself, finding that he was in a cabin of sorts.

"You're ok now, you were... Injured..." Came the words of a man which Gray looks seeing Naruto leaning against the wall.

"Your still very weak so don't move for awhile... But more about the important stuff... Your village was completely destroyed, by Deliora." After he finished saying that, Gray's eyes widen all the way and he could only look down in utter shock.

"I must go so I'll just leave you with your thoughts but remember..." As he said it he walks towards the door looking back at Gray.

"Don't get absorbed in vengeance... Or else you will never return and move never be who you once were again..." After he said that, Naruto leaves the room with his hands going into his pockets.

FLASHBACK END

"You've grown Gray... A lot in fact... But..." As he said it, his eye twitches.

"WTF, WHY ARE YOU STILL STRIPPING?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs causing Gray to look down in shame at the fact he still strips.

The others sweat drop at hearing his words which Naruto looks away until his eyes land on Natsu who was also staring at Naruto in confusion gaining a lot of discomfort and he immediately looks away confusing Natsu even more.

"So... What I miss?" After he asked them the question, they look at each other while Natsu continues to stare at Naruto as if he's trying too remember something.

DURING THAT TIME WITHIN THE FOREST OF ETERNAL MIST

Located in the center if the very thick mist was a single building. On the top of the guilds front had a single title.

"Olympus"

INSIDE OLYMPUS AT THAT TIME

"So... Bored..." Came the words of a man wearing a black hooded cloak that has the symbol of "Ω" on the back of the cloak. It concealed his body that was coveted in bandages as well as chains with locks on them. In his right hand was a sheathed katana and he was sitting on the shoulder of the statue of Zues. The statue was lined up with others inside a room of Greek Architecture.

[One of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Zaku Slayer]

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. AN, MUST READ

Ok. Will all of you please just stop talking about "too" and "to" ALREADY! If you do not like how I use those two letters then just stop reading. Do not review of your just gonna complain as a guest, that's just disappointing. The guest of guests who keep complaining, I do not care so stop messaging me.

Next chapter will most likely be next week since I'm still figuring out the schedule for my Famfics as well as school is almost over and summer will be coming so that means Dragon Ball Z fanfic will return in the summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

IF YOU HATE THE GRAMMAR JUST STOP READING.

Chapter 4

AT OLYMPUS

Sasuke was walking down the hallway by himself as his eyes were closed.

[Third of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Sasuke Uchiha]

"Yo Sasuke, where's Naruto?!" Someone asked Sasuke who stopped and opened his eyes slowly. He glances towards the right seeing Erik leaning against the statue of Aphrodite.

[Tenth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Erik]

"He's out doing his own thing, I too will be seeing how he's doing since I'm getting a bad feeling..." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Really, now? Out on another mission huh?" Came a new voice and they look up seeing two other members. On the statue of Poseidon was a man wearing a black cloak with the Olympus guild mark on the back of it. He was wearing black gloves and pants, he was wearing an orange mask with a single hole on the right side showing a swirl. On the statue of Zues was Zaku too.

[Fourth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Obito]

[Fifth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Zaku Slayer]

"Eheheheheh..." As they heard a chuckle. Zaku was the first to look over the edge in utter boredom until his eyes widen and shifts around nervously which Obito noticed this and smirks.

Three girls were walking towards the other members and Sasuke looks seeing the three.

"Hello again Sasuke-Sensei!" Came the words of Shelia who was smiling with happiness at seeing her Sensei.

"Hello Shelia..." After saying that he looks at the other two.

"Hello God father..." Came the words of none other then Ultear who is standing next too her best friend Meredy.

[Twelfth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Meredy]

[Eleventh of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Shelia]

[Ninth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Ultear Dragneel]

"Ultear, where's your mother at? I needed to speak with her before I leave." Once Sasuke asked her that, she was about too answer his question without a second thought before they heard a voice.

"She is on a mission..." Came the voice of a man, they look too a man with short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth. He wears square, frame and thick glasses. He's wearing a blue pin-striped shirt and on his holster was a large, wrapped in bandage, weapon leaving only the double hilt visible. He was noticeably as tall as Sasuke but has a stumble on his chin. His holster straps only covers his left shoulder. He's wearing light grey pants. On his right was someone that could never be forgotten by the Wizard council. The other guy had blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. His attire consists of a dark coat, very similar to one Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, he wore a plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Olympus. On top of all this, he sports a dark, high-collared cloak.

[Sixth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Eclipse]

[Eighth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Jellal Fernandes]

"She's out eliminating another dark guild." Came the words of Jellal who was looking at Sasuke.

"Oh... Well its almost time for her too return. We're deciding on who shall participate in the Grand Magic games... Zaku!" Sasuke called and that look seeing a panicked Zaku at being seen by the girls and immediately hides behind Zues's head.

"Y-Yes!" Zaku yelled loudly as he's very uncomfortable now since he's not good at keeping cool when a girl is involved.

"Zaku, you'll be one of the members without a doubt..." When Sasuke said that, Zaku looks out from behind the statue at Sasuke with serious eyes.

"Fine..." Was all Zaku said before he looks away now seeing and places the sheathed blade on his lap.

"I should have seen that coming... It may be boring if there isn't a challenge for me..." Was all Zaku said with boredom at not able too fight. Near him Obito just gives a interested "hmmmm" sound since from the right eye hole shows an odd design. The iris was blood red but the pupil spreads out to the entire iris as a black swirl. Under his cloak was a missing left arm but the right had 13 more eyes placed on it which it was concealed by an armored right arm covering his entire arm in black armor.

"I'll be leaving now... I'll be tracking down where Naruto went so we'll all meet here in about a week." After he said that, Sasuke just turns his back too everyone and begins walking again in silence. The other just look at each other, already knowing that something has caught Naruto's attention...

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto was currently standing in the guild by leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was standing in the dark part of the guild without saying a word since he was listening in on the conversation within the guild main room. He was staring at Natsu closely seeing him eating a bowl of ramen in one fell swoop.

"Now, now, you don't know better too day things like that!" Momon said loudly earring the gaze of the Dragon Slayer who gazed at the odd stuffed living thing.

"Please forgive her..." Momon said still standing on the table while doing a bow to Lucy who made an "uhhhh, its fine... Don't worry..." sound of unsureness.

"I'm Momon, and this is Éclair. I took her under my wing just a couple of years ago!" When he said that, Jet and Droy let out a shocked reply at hearing the stuffed living animal say that. Éclair could only give two nods in agreement and glances towards her left at Naruto and saw he was looking at her while leaning against the wall. He could not see his face but could feel sadness coming from him. Her attention was soon caught by Lucy extending her right hand to Momon in greeting which Momon takes it with a smile And they just shook.

"My name is Lucy... Its nice too meet you..." After she said that, she goes to shake hands with Éclair, too but she was looking away and not responding too it. Momon blinks seeing where her gaze was once again directed at Naruto who was staring right back at her.

"My names Natsu!" Came the words of the pink haired Mage gaining all of there attention too see he was smiling.

"I'm what you call a Dragon Slayer; welcome too our guild, Éclair!" Natsu said having the urge for some reason too welcome her. Happy just flys down on the table smiling while holding the half eaten fish.

"And I'm Happy! You wanna bite of fish?" Happy asked offering his half eaten, covered in drool, fish...

Éclair began sanding up while saying in thanks by saying "you're all very kind" and stood up completely while taking her bag. She gives one last look at the others and said "come, Momon." Éclair requested and began walking away while getting a "right" from Momon. Carla just stares at the two with uneasiness until her eyes widen from getting another vision that shows monsters in a forest, house, and a magic orb glowing followed by Éclair crying as she danced.

"Wait!" Carla said as she jumps down from the seat and gains there attention.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked her long time friend who answered by saying "you're heading toward a forest... Watch out, great sadness awaits guy there." When she said that, Éclair showed not a hint of surprise or fear but uttered the words "a forest..." her eyes widen a little more remembering a vision of something. Her left hands index finger presses against her forehead as she muttered "that's right, deep within the boundary forest...that's where it is..." after they heard that, Happy was the first too speak out loud.

"I don't think you wanna go there..." Even after saying that, Éclair continues walking while saying "come, Momon." Momon just follows while replying too her words. Lucy tries too say something but stopped seeing Naruto now standing in front of the door stopping Éclair from going further...

FAIRY TAIL 2014 OST MAIN THEME SLOW

"Sorry but no..." After saying that her eyes narrowed until she blinks in surprise seeing that he was pointing behind her at the others.

"You will without a doubt die or torn apart before you die so you're not leaving without them too..." Once he said that her eyes showed annoyance but could not say anything from feeling as if he will not take "no" for an answer.

"You Fairy Tail members, I'm giving you an S-Class Request mission. Protect Éclair with your life..." When he said that, there shocked at hearing him say that.

"Why are you doing this?!" Éclair demanded of Naruto who just turns his back too her.

"It's because of two things... one is the main reason, its your protection...and Two... I wanted too see how the guilds been since Mavis left... They may be the generation that holds the light and hope..." When he said that, there eyes widen at what he just said.

"You coming or what?" Naruto asked them as he start walking away outside the guild with his hands in his pockets remembering the the girl quite well.

"Wait, what did you mean by that?!" Erza demanded Naruto who just stops and glances back at the fairy tail members with an easy going smile.

(This is the birth of Fairy Tail!)

"You could say, I'm the grand master of Fairy Tail. The one who taught Mavis magic..." After he said that he continues walking with a smile on his face while all the Fairy Tail members could yell "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" while having "WTF" expressions on there faces.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

FLASHBACK ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE YEARS AGO INSIDE THE RED LIZARD GUILD

Naruto was currently sitting inside the guild without saying a word at all. He was wearing a black cloak concealing himself but on his back was a white guitar. He was getting a drink while keeping a promise he made too a couple. Sitting on the counter where he's at on his left was a six year old Mavis reading a book titled "Fairy Quest". Suddenly the guild master Jeself knocks the book right out of her hand gaining Naruto's attention.

"How long are ya gonna keep slackin off, you little shit?" Jeself said with anger causing Naruto's eyes to narrow dangerously. The girl looks down shaking as she apologized.

"I'm sorry! But... I finished cleaning the inside of the guild." After she said that, Jeself proceeded too lift her up by the back of her upper clothes.

"I told ya to clean :he outside too! Don't be a smartass!" Jeself yelled and Mavis could only agree by saying with a stutter "R-Right away...".

Jeself was about too continue when before he could stomp on the book his door was stopped by another foot below his.

"Why you-" he stopped immediately meeting the slitted eyes of Naruto who was staring at Jeself menacingly.

"Don't even think about it..." After saying that the other guild members start standing up but suddenly Naruto took out pieces of paper currency?

"Will this be enough too pay off the debt the child parents owe?" When he said that, the mans eyes widen seeing the currency. It was "10,000,000".

Naruto hands the man the paper and he continues looking at the piece of appear. Naruto just goes down on one knee in front of the little girl who has wide eyes.

"How did you..." She was cut off by Naruto ruffling her hair with a smile.

"I'm Naruto Dragneel, its nice too meet you Mavis." He said it with a bright smile and the girl smiles.

FLASHBACK END ON THE TRAIN

"And that's how I met my adopted daughter Mavis Vermillion..." Once he finished, a shocked Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, and Wendy were staring at Naruto in shock while Natsu was already motion sick.

"Why does my tummy hate me so much?!" Natsu asked no one in particular which Naruto just sighs since he's sitting next too Eclair who has Momon in his lap. In front of them were Gray and Natsu who is sick.

"Hey Wendy, can't you use your motion sickness spell?" Happy asked Wendy who gave her reply by saying "the more I use it the less it works so I probably shouldn't, I'm sorry..." Wendy told him as there attention turns too Naruto placing the guitar on his lap.

"Would you all like too hear a song I made when I met Mavis... She loved the song so much that I sung it to her every night before she went too sleep..." After saying it, he began too play with everyone listening in on the guitar being played.

ATTACK ON TITAN OST- SO IST ES IMMER

As he began playing the guitar he started too sing.

"Die Stuhle liegen sehr eng.

Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang.

Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht.

Wir konnen nus gut verstehen.

So ist es immer.

Unser Licht ist nur das.

Trinken und Singen.

Wir begrussen morgen.

So ist es immer.

Unter russigem Himmel leben wir zusammen.

Der Nacht ist lang.

Da die Sterne nicht leuchten,

Da der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheint,

Schalten wir das Licht selbst an.

Singen wir unter dem Steinhimmel.

Chairs so close a room so small

You and I talk all the night long

Meager this space but serves us all well

We comrades have stories to tell

And it's always like that in the evening time

We drink and we sing when our fighting is done

And it's always so we live under the burnt clouds

Ease our burden long is the night

Dust and smoke, stars can't be seen

We all starve for a moonbeam on our town

We must all gather as one

Sing with hope and our fear will be gone." As he sang the people were listening in on him singing while Eclair fell asleep and lays on his right shoulder. As he was singing, Natsu's motion sickness starts too react less and less as the song continues.

"Die Stuhle liegen sehr eng.

You and I talk all the night long

Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht.

We comrades have stories to tell

So ist es immer.

That in the evening time

We drink and we sing when our fighting is done

So ist es immer.

We live under the burnt clouds

Ease our burden long is the night

Da die Sterne nicht leuchten,

We all starve for a moonbeam on our town

Schalten wir das Licht selbst an.

Sing with hope and our fear will be gone." As he finished, everyone claps at hearing his song she all he does was smile until he noticed a sleeping Eclair laying against his right shoulder causing him too smile at seeing this.

FLASHBACK ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE YEARS AGO

"DONE!" Naruto yelled finally finishing with the guild symbol on the front of the building. Roots were wrapped around his waist helping him get up there thanks too Warrod who was looming up at Naruto with a smile.

"Dad, warrod! Hurry up! Over here!" Mavis said loudly which Warrod looks at the others and slowly put Naruto down while approaching Precht and Yury. Naruto too follows after Warrod and stops behind him which Yury, Precht, and Warrod who tell him to hurry too them.

"Come on already." Yury said which Naruto just sighs and gives a nod and walks towards them where they all stand side by side in front of the guild looking in the direction of Mavis and alive Zeira preparing the camera.

"This is... Out guild!" Warrod said with amazement at looking at the guild which Precht just agrees as both girls hurry over too them.

"Come on, lets take a commemorative photo!" Mavis said with joy and once the two get over to them, Naruto stood behind Mavis and Zeira who smile with joy as Naruto's right hand was on Mavis head while his left was on Zeira's head. On his right was Precht and Warrod while on his left was Yury.

"This is the birth of Fairy Tail!" Mavis said with joy while Naruto showed a bright smile as the picture was taken of all of them.

FLASHBACK END

"Time was so simple back then... But in the end... It never lasts..." When he said that, he pulls up his left sleeve showing the white guild mark of Fairy Tail.

"As I said, I taught Mavis magic but not only her but Precht, Warrod, and Yury who are also the founders meaning I'm like the grand Guild Master of Fairy Tail..." After saying that, they stare at Naruto with wide eyes and proceeded too look at Éclair but not before glancing at Natsu who was already staring at him in wonder but immediately he looks away; he was now looking at the sleeping Éclair at the time Momon was also sleeping too.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOU LIKED IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

FLASH BACK 10 YEARS AGO

"Never again... Shall the Albareth Empire invade Ishgar... If even one of the Ten Commandments set a single foot in Ishgar, I'll show no mercy..." Naruto said it to what appears too be a man. He was on the ground with trails of blood coming from wounds all over his body. He has shirt blond hair but a little longer; he has a small beard and wears a dark tunic with gauntlets and armored, thigh-high boots. Naruto himself was injured as well, all his wounds were healed since its day time but his clothing was in tatters.

"Naruto... In done here..." Came the words of Sasuke who had a line of blood coming from his mouth. He was dragging by the helmet a tall and slender humanoid, if he was standing he would be towering over both of them. He was wearing armor covered from head to toe with armor with a helmet somewhat looking like a monster. His knee caps are covered with a fierce and sinister mask-like design. However, the helmet mouth piece is fully functional on its own. He was unconscious with Sasuke's left eye bleeding unable to heal since its day time. His upper clothing was destroyed showing off his body with many wounds on it, all of the wounds very deep but no longer bleeding.

"We... Agree... We will no longer try and capture Lumen Histoire..." He told Naruto who continues glaring down at the defeated man.

FLASH BACK/DREAM END

Naruto's eyes open slowly finding himself now awake. His head was leaning against Éclair's. Momon was sleeping in Éclair's lap while Éclair herself was sleeping. Naruto noticed that people including the mages of Fairy Tail were smiling seeing that the two have slept silently for hours. Its already dark outside and there about to stop.

INSIDE THE CITY

Naruto blinks in surprise as he looks around seeing all the magic being used. He was walking with the others as his hands were in his pockets.

"Whoa, this place is awesome! There's magic practically everywhere you look!" Gray said in utter amazement.

"Yo, Happy!" Natsu said too his cat gaining Naruto's attention.

"Lets grab some grub!" Natsu asked and got an "aye sir!".

"I'm coming since I'm hungry, too." Naruto said and ran after the two while his guitar was strapped to his back.

AT THE SLEEPING DRAGONS PUB

Both Natsu and Naruto were digging in like crazy with only Happy staring at the two in shock with a fish hanging from his mouth. Not only him but many others were watching in shock at seeing this happen. Both reach for the last bowl of ramen and once hands touch the same bowl they immediately look up at the other with lightning forming between them. But that when Natsu smelled it... A very, very familiar scent coming off of Naruto as of he should know him but when he tried pushing forward with the memory, he only saw static and a blurry image of a smiling man.

"Yo, you ok?" Naruto asked as his right hand flicks Natsu's forehead surprising the young dragon slayer. Natsu just shook his head after he hearing his words.

"Y-Yeah... You know, you should join Fairy Tail! Your perfect and if you do then-" he was cut off by shaking his head while having a sad smile.

"I'm sorry but... I cannot except that offer even through it would be fun having more eating contests with you and actually have a little one on one spar but... I'm already part if a Guild and the master well... I don't really want to go there..." Naruto said with a smile and looks at Naruto while extending his right hand.

"Naruto... Is my name, The King of Light and second in Command of the Guild Olympus..." When he said that in a hushed tone.

[Second of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Naruto Dragneel]

Natsu's eyes widen in complete and utter shock knowing all about the Legendary and so called Strongest Guild of Earth Land.

"Y-You're The King of Light, thee Maelstrom?!" Natsu yelled standing up and Naruto looks around seeing everyone looking at him.

"I take it you've heard of me; but could you please keep it down..." After saying that in a kind tone, Natsu swallows at his role model and sat down.

"So... What do you know of me?" When he asked him that, Natsu replies immediately.

"Well uh... You're a Dragon Slayer like me but totally baddass! I heard how you first made your appearance in the invasion ten years ago and you along with your guild fought the Ten Commandments of Albareth. I was just a kid when I saw your guild mainly prevented the other continents strongest group from entering Earth Land." After saying that, Naruto just sigh.

"Well, you don't know much about me... But I know a lot about you Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and adopted son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King." Once he said that, Natsu's eyes shoot open.

"YOU KN-" he was cut off immediately by Naruto who pressed his right hand on Natsu's mouth.

"I rather not talk about him... We've never seen eye to eye..." When Naruto said that, Natsu's eyes widen at what he said.

"You see, a long time ago I was taught Dragon Slayer Magic by Igneel's father... Draco, The Dragon King of Light... Igneel along with Weisslogia who is also the son of Draco... Both never liked me since I was human..." Once he said that, Natsu's eyes widen all the way at what he said since Naruto is like his uncle.

"Eventually... Both started opening up too humans... Eheheheh, the White Dragon and the Fire Dragon... Both Dragons... Even so I called them both brother in the past... But now... A lot has changed and we haven't spoken since a long time ago... I do not know where any of the dragons are. I did poke around and another called Sting Eucliffe was the adopted son of the White Dragon. All dragons disappeared 14 years who for some odd reason but I do not know..." After saying that, Natsu looks down sadly but felt Naruto's right hand lay on his head and starts ruffling his hair.

"You'll meet him in the future..." Naruto told him with a smile on his face causing Natsu to look down with an embarrassed blush.

"Natsu... Just keep having hope you'll meet Igneel again..." When Naruto said that, Natsu smiles them asks said very touchy question.

"What about your dad?" When Natsu asked him that, he looks away and an image of a crying dragon appears in his mind. Naruto then shows a fake smile as he started talking.

"Maybe able her time Natsu, right now I feel like I wanna sing another song! Eheheheh!" After saying that he stood up with a smile in his face. He began walking towards the piano surprising all of them at seeing this as he sits at the piano gaining a lot of attention. He soon starts singing greatly sure using everyone.

ONE PIECE THEME "BINK'S SAKE"

(Playing piano for a few seconds)

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo "Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea Bink's sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily As the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun, sailing on from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one Cross the gold and silver waves, changing into water sprays, sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea (couple of seconds playing the piano without singing) Natsu's eyes widen all the way as he sang cheerfully.

"Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea let be shown that we are known as pirates, sailing free Time to raise the flag up high, of Jolly Roger in the sky Raise the sails and tell the tales that never pass you by Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started coming by, waves a-dancing, sails a-prancing through the wind and rain If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near, even so tomorrow the sun will rise again

As Naruto is singing, everyone starts singling along while clapping in joy.

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea Through today, and through tomorrow, all your dreams will lay Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart Don't you frown and don't be down, but live to seize the day Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea, sailing on from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one After all I said and done, we all end up as skeletons Tales unending, rules a-bending, journey just begun

They begin clapping along altogether noemw as they sing while Natsu just laughs whisk dancing and holding onto other people's hands as they danced.

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo

As he finally finished, he gained a round of clapping which he just gives a bow with a smile in his face but an image of Naruto as a dragon, standing over the body of a dead Draco appears through his mind.

30 MINUTES LATER AT HILLS HOTEL

"So tell me why again we have to be in the same room?" Éclair asked Naruto who's sitting down on the bed next to hard.

"I'm trying too help you remember me..." He told Éclair who was looking out the window.

"Éclair..." Momon said worriedly.

"A long time ago I thought you died... You and Sayla... How are you still alive?" When he said that she just nods.

"I can see it on your eyes, just like me your eyes show so much sadness. I never thought I would see it in a magic user..." When she said that, he could only smile and stood up from the bed slowly approaching Éclair until he stood behind her which she could see his reflection in the mirror and an image of him appears in her mind of him holding her close along with other memories too.

"Éclair..." When he said her name, she turns to him and her eyes widen all the way Naruto leans forwards with his lips meeting Éclair's causing her eyes widen in shock while Momon blinks in shock and just watched as the kiss depends with Éclair giving in so Naruto was already doing a dip as the kid continues. Just as it would progress, a darkness consumed the room by shadows but before he could do anything, he saw a blinding light.

"Blinding Talon..." Was all Naruto said since he was holding Éclair bridal stupid as Naruto's left shining foot slams until the left side of Chase and immediately sends him out if the room towards the building head the hotel and enters it followed by multiple explosion as if he kept going.

"He should be dead... Those who sneak attack have no honor..." When he said that, he held onto Éclair's while showing anger on his face while Éclair was blushing insanely at making out with Naruto.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT THE STORY.


	7. AN PAIRING VOTE

IM CONSIDERING MAKING A HAREM OF ONE OR TWO MORE GIRLS SO VOTE ON WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE IT BUT GUEST REVIEWS DONT COUNT.

YUKINO

FLARE

HISUI

CANA

KAMIKA

MILLIANNA


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

FLASH BACK 9 YEARS AGO DURING THE MEETING OF THE FOUR KINGS OF ISHGAR AT THE MAGIC COUNCILS MEETING ROOM

Naruto was currently sitting at a round table with his arms crossed, at the table were Warrod Sequen, Wolfheim, Hyberion, and God Serena. The only reason Naruto was there, is because his master is to ill too be here.

"Ahahahahahah, I'm just kidding, its just a-..." He immediately stops at seeing that all four of them were staring directly at Warrod causing him too start sweating bullets at seeing its not the time for joking around.

"Will you stop already with your stupid jokes already. I'm already very annoyed, Naruto here would be a far better replacement for and may actually have the power too-" he was immediately cut off by Hyberion.

"Lets not go there..." When he said that, he glance over to God Serena, who was staring at Naruto with narrowed eyes in anger, as all Naruto simply did was stare back at God Serena with narrowed eyes, with the tension between the two thicken, while this was happening, markings of light appear on his body.

A bead of sweat slid down their faces, the three wizard saints didn't or never once have gotten along. They know each other but won't say how, only Warrod knows but he rather not talk about it.

"Enough already you two, we came too talk about the Albareth Empire." Hyberion said to the two who glances away.

"We already defeated the Ten Commandments with the help of our guild master. After there ultimate group was defeated, we proceeded to use Etherion and then threaten Face." After Naruto said that, God Serena's eyes narrowed.

"You could have killed them, but instead you left them alive...that was a very big mistake-", only to be cut off by Naruto interrupting him mid sentence.

"Really now...let's say that someone who didn't get involved with my guild, who if you remember, we had too do everything ourselves." Once he said that, God Serena glares at Naruto who just closed his eyes, while placing his left hands infect finger against the left side of his head.

"Besides..." After saying that he re-opened his eyes, showing an intense anger with his wide eyes directed at them.

"As I told them, I now shall re-peat my words to you three. If they even enter Ishgar on the intent of taking my daughter, I'll go all out and use all four of my ultimate spells; if that's not enough then I'll use Nova Impact... At the center of there empire." When he said that, the three wizards saints looked at him as if he was insane while God Serena's eyes narrowed.

"Do you honestly think that will end things. There are two emperors of that country and one of them is Nemesis, The Evil God of Chaos and your old teammates. Have you also forgotten the side affects of Nova Impact, you lose all power for one day; you will be completely and utterly defenseless." After God Serena said that his eyes just narrow.

"I do not care, I won't make the same mistake twice... Besides... Lumen Histoire is Mavis's hope she entrusted Fairy Tail meaning its Fairy Tail's duty to protect Lumen Histoire while its Olympus's duty to protect Fairy Tail." Once he said that, Warrod gives a small smile in agreement while God Serena just looks down.

"I placed my faith in my daughter... I do not care what you all think of it but you all already know you can never release the information I've told you..." After saying that he stood up slowly.

"If all else fails... I will have too resort too two plans... One of them will most likely lead to the other..." When he said that, a bead of sweat comes down Wolfheim's face as he glances at Naruto, not wanting too think about in terms of ability's on what rank he would be in wizard saints. He looks down and attached to his right leg was the book that never leaves his side.

FLASH BACK END AT THE APARTMENT

Naruto shakes his head now getting back in track.

"Now back too the main conversation..." Naruto told everyone with his hands in his pockets while looking at the group. But more precisely Éclair who was staring at the piece of the Phoenix Stone.

"I think this must be what he was after..." Éclair said which Naruto looks at it, deep in thought until he finally spoke.

"Its pretty powerful but I haven't thought about it in years..." After he said that, Éclair just stares at it.

"She told me she had no memories about its significance...but she has had it as long as she could remember..." Momon told them while Éclair started spelling again.

"My past is blank like an untouched-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"No it isn't, it takes time for memories too come back but that stone... A few years back the guild master told me it was dangerous but he never told me why... I have too go back to my guild and confirm my findings... The master is very smart and knows much about the history of Fiore, so I'll should be back in about a day..." After saying that he turns his back too everyone while starting to walk towards the door, too without stopping. As he was walking towards the door, no one stopped him but Natsu at that time was staring directly at that book strapped onto his right leg which for some reason he felt unnerved and disturbed by the book as of its existence is an annoyances too him; just as Naruto left the room, Natsu shook his head no longer feeling the annoyance while at the same time Naruto stopped outside since on his left was Sasuke with his arms crossed with his eyes closed.

"I heard everything, I'll take it to Master now..." Sasuke told him and all Naruto did was nod as he followed Sasuke towards the other end of the hallway which was consumed by darkness. Once they walked into the darkness, the light behind them faded as a new light appeared on front of them; as the two approached the light, they found themselves in the meeting room which the head chair was in front of a closed door. The two walk around they oval like table towards the door while being silent until they stopped at the door that begins opening slowly, allowing the two to enter the room, which they did and receive a glance from the one in the room, who's eyes were blood red and slit as pupils, showing a appearance of a teenager.

"Sup, Dragon and God. What brings you two here when the meeting isn't today? Or... Has Ragnarok already begun?" He asked them with a smile on his face, that smile caused there eyes too narrow since it annoys the two greatly.

"Oh shut it it already..." Naruto told the teenager who just gives a small laugh at his words.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

"So... What brings you two guys here...?" After he asked him that, he coughs a little as he was sitting on a chair that turns into a red beanbag chair. He was wearing black pants and a black leather jacket that's opened showing the white dress shirt while his shoes were also black along with his hair being black as midnight.

"So, what do you two want?" He asked them with a smile on his face.

"I need you to tell me about a "Phoenix Stone"..." When he heard him say that, the teenager showed a displeased look on his face while his beanbag turns back into a throne chair.

"Of all things... I never thought I would hear about that failure of a weapon again... The stone holds a phoenix sealed within it... I should know, I was there a few hundred years ago... Anyways when the two halves of the stone are reunited, the sealed phoenix will be revived and bestow immortality on the bearer. However, it is actually obtained by drinking the tears of the phoenix. The stone has the power to bestow life upon inanimate objects, such as weapons and other things as well... Once it is freed, the stone will grow outward from the stone, it takes the form of a huge, metallic, avian monstrosity of sorts... It was a nuisance too me. The phoenix has immense destructive Magic Power, capable of launching blasts that create huge columns of fire and a fireball that would consume itself and everything around it, with only itself being reborn from the ashes. The phoenix can only be stopped if the stone is destroyed but the stone cannot be broken through normal means and requires a specially devised Magic to destroy it, a magic arrow I created just for he purpose. If it is destroyed, the phoenix and anyone who has acquired immortality through drinking its blood will die... Meaning Éclair will die..." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way in complete and utter shock.

"Both of you cannot travel now, wait till tomorrow so its will be morning with the sun rising in the direction your heading so you'll have a more if a range, Sasuke you are being summoned immediately by the other gods for a meeting so go now..." When he heard him say that, his eyes immediately narrowed.

"Really... You want me too wait... Isn't that his mom died?" When Naruto said that, the teen said nothing except for his eyes narrowing.

"She has nothing to do with this so let it go..." As he said it, a table appeared in front of the guy as he leans forward with both his elbows laying on the table. As this happened, glowing white markings appeared on his body as he moves his right hand grabbing the guitar causing the teens eyes to narrow.

"If you value your life, never unseal that weapon..." When he said that, Naruto's eyes narrow with some sadness causing him to stop moving while looking down.

"As always, strong willed just like your mother Artoria Pendragon..." When he heard him say that, he just looks down.

"I thank you for the information but do not think that it changes anything... ... One of these days I will have your head on my blade..." After saying that he turns his back away from the teen as he starts walking towards the door followed by Sasuke.

"One more thing... Gil... I met Natsu..." When he said that, the two leave the room while the teen chuckles but coughs badly as a trail of blood comes from his mouth.

"I'll see you soon... My son..." He said with a smile on his face while a napkin appears in front of his mouth as he proceeded too wipe the blood off his lips while he lays back down as his chair turns into a bed as he begins sleeping while the door closed. As he was about too fall asleep, he thought of something.

"Not only does he have that Dragon Slayer Magic but also the book and sword... Oh well... Even if he thought of his step father as more of a father I am his real father..." Was the last thing he thought before falling asleep.

[First of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Gilgamesh Dragneel]

NEXT DAY IN NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto was getting dressed slowly as he began putting on arm guards while having a serious look on his face.

"Damn it... If I don't figure out some way too seal away the Phoenix then Éclair will die..." Were the only thoughts that went through Naruto's head but his eyes widen at seeing his old outfit which greatly surprising him since he was completely repaired and brand new, undamaged by the dragon war four hundred years ago. Naruto began removing his upper clothes and soon putting in the new/old outfit.

He was now wearing a black body armor made from a special material that acts as a magic absorption that helps deal with strong attacks but only a little. He was now wearing metal plated shoes which appears to be attach to his black pants. He wore a snow white overcoat is a type of holy shroud. The coat was very thin and covers his arms and upper torso, it was fashioned and tied with a metal plate acting as the agemaki knot. The coat attaches to his hips was design like a skirt of sorts to cover his waist and leg. Naruto cracks his head since it was a little tightly but soon enough began stretching too his size. Naruto grabs his guitar and places it on his back. The back of his over coat also had the kanji for "The king of light" (光の王) written in black. Naruto heard a knock Ayato the door gaining his attention she he just blinks surprise at seeing Ur at the door wearing her normal clothing but smiling.

[Seventh of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Ur Dragneel]

"Sorry Ur but I'm leaving now..." After saying that she could only nod in agreement.

"I wont say that your my only man but since your not human anymore along with the fact you had two wives which one is alive right now means that I have competition-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Well Gildarts does have a daughter with a smoken hot body-I should stop talking now since that has nothing to do with this..." As he was done speaking, Ur was glaring at Naruto with the room frozen solid... In the end be just sighs while looking at her seriously.

"I have to go now..." As he said it he opened up the window but before he could leave he felt a pair of lips land on his right cheek causing him to blink in surprise.

"Promise me you'll be careful, or else I'll go too." With that said he could could only give a nod in agreement as he opened up the window seeing its now sunrise.

"I promise so see ya!" With that last word said he jumps out the window while there was no mist, it only affects those not of the guild. In a flash he was gone at the speed of light.

1 SECOND LATER AT FAIRY TAIL

Naruto lands at the guild immediately shocking everyone while Naruto's eyes could only widen at seeing the destroyer building.

"My sensed have dulled since 10 years ago but even so I should smell Éclair? But it seems my normal speed has returned..." Naruto thought as his abilities were coming back fully since he hasn't used them at there highest point.

"Where's Éclair?!" Naruto demanded as the others look away while he could see no one was answering.

NEXT TIME, THE ATTACK ON VERONICA; THE WHITE FLAMES OF THE DRAGON COMBO. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. AN

I've been thinking and I would like your thoughts. Since the Ten Commandments are taking the place of the Spriggan Twelve, should I get rid of them all together or keep them in the fanfic. Also I'm looking for a reader that can correct all mistakes of each chapter of this fanfic I would appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you "Ninjagod" for the idea on chapter 10.

Chapter 11

1 MINUTE LATER

"So that's what happened huh..." Were the first words that came out of Naruto's mouth as he was now annoyed while the other fairy tail members were gathered.

"THOSE BASTARDS DESTROYED OUR GUILD HALL AND KIDNAPPED ONE OF OUR FRIENDS; THEY ARE MESSING WITH THE WRONG GUILD! THERE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Natsu yelled while he was all bandaged up.

"How unfortunate... They gave us a beating we won't soon forgot..." Came the words of the guild master Makarov. Naruto just blinks in surprise as he recognized the smell and just looks back at Makarov and blinked in surprise.

"Your Yury's son." When he said that, Makarov's eyes could only widen at recognizing Naruto without a doubt.

"Y-You're...-" he was cut off by Naruto immediately.

"Enough, we must save Éclair's immediately... I will not stand for this!" Naruto said with anger in his tone.

5 MINUTES LATER IN THE GUIKDS BASEMENT

"There's been some unusual magic power reported recently and we investigated it." Panther told the group along with Naruto.

"And we ended up in this puny country, it was called-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Veronica..." When he said that, they all liked at him seeing he was leaning against the wall.

"Listen... As I was back in the guild I checked the history and Veronica is having there 400th birthday tomorrow... The one in charge is a complete and utter dumbass." When he said that Gajeel just nods.

"He plans on putting the two Phoenix stones together-" when he said that they all felt Naruto's magic spike while the glowing white markings appear on his skin.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! IS HE FUCKING INSANE?!" Naruto yelled with anger surprising all of them.

"The guild told me everything... If the two halves of the stone are reunited, the sealed phoenix will be revived. Immortality is actually obtained by drinking the tears of the phoenix as its being sealed away but... Once both pieces are reconnected it will be freed, the stone will grow outward from the stone, it takes the form of a huge, metallic, avian monstrosity of sorts... The phoenix has immense destructive magic power capable of mass destruction. The phoenix can only be stopped if the stone is destroyed but the stone cannot be broken through normal means and requires a specially devised Magic to destroy it, a magic arrow was created to destroy it but I have no idea where it is... I've also found out it can destroy the world after finding one of the old history books... Its extremely dangerous..." Naruto told the group with narrowed eyes and there all shocked at what he said.

"When the people of the fire village sealed it away many years ago countless lives were lost, I can't imagine the havoc that demon create were it released today..." Makarov told them.

"We better hurry immediately or else we not only that but..." He stopped thinking that he shouldn't tell then what would happen of it were destroyed.

"We better find a way too teleport it too another dimension or break it in two like the first time... I'm going and the ones who'll follow will be Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and the three cats along with Momon... We're leaving now... Makarov see if the magic council knows anything about the arrow..." After saying that the guild master nods while Naruto exited the room in a hurry while he touched his guitar but shook his head knowing it is not yet time too release it...

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT

OST-SO IST EST IMMER

Naruto was on the top of the train as they were heading for Veronica.

"Dammit... If only I knew it was Veronica sooner I would have gotten there immediately but as always I don't have infinite time with the sun ending taking my god like power with it..." Naruto thought to himself but heard a voice.

"Hey, why are you up here all by yourself?" Came the voice of Natsu who climbed out of the window and now on the roof walking towards Naruto so he can sit on his right.

"I have no choice but too attack at night... Sadly I have no idea where there hiding it and I can't just attack during broad daylight..(if that thing is created before I could get my hands on it during the day ... if it does indeed absorb powerful magic it would be very dangerous if I'm there at full power... It will only shorten the time so it can detonate and kill everyone... Should I take the chance... If I do "he" may find out and show up to fight as well and it would kill a lot of people...)..." Naruto told Natsu along with thinking if he should go there immediately when its morning or just wait, as this happened he looked at the stars and sighs at being unable too use his full power once again but in the end he looks at the stars.

"Its beautiful, right...?" Naruto asked Natsu who was confused but when he looked up he saw a sight he would never forget, the sky was filled with hundreds of starts with multiple shooting starts flying through the sky while each star was bright in different ways.

"Whoa..." Was all Natsu could say and Naruto just smiles as an image of the same night sky appears through his mind as he was laying in a field of grass next to Éclair and Sayla who were both sleeping. Zeref was the only one still up as he was sitting up staring at the night sky.

"This... Reminds me of a time where there was piece... You see... I lost a lot in the past but even so... The future is where I keep finding new ways to live... Nothing lasts forever Natsu but even so you have too enjoy the things that will never last so you'll have memories of the past..." Naruto find Natsu who could only nod as they continue staring at the stars.

OST END

NEXT DAY DURING SUNDOWN

The Fairy Tail group stood ok the rocky terrain looking over the city while Naruto had different thoughts in mind.

"If I destroyed the Phoenix but not the stone then Éclair will still be alive... I might have to use it and destroy it in one shit..." Naruto thought to himself as Lucy began shearing to everyone while Naruto's thoughts were somewhere else.

OUTSIDE THE GATE

The four guards were dies king with each other before there were blinded by a light and sent flying as the gates doors explodes with Naruto running through follower by Natsu and the others.

"Find Éclair, stop the stones from reuniting, AND KICK WHOEVER GETS IN OUR WAYS ASSES!" Naruto yelled as the light converged on him causing Naruto too smile as the light gave him his magic back from the attack he just user. In less then a couple of seconds the second gate was destroyed with them running through it soon father and son were being carried away by Momon and Happy as they Fiore towards the fireworks display but just as they were flying through the alleyway Naruto sniffs the air and his eyes widen.

"UP AHEAD!" Naruto yelled while bringing his arms up protectively as they were hit by gravity sending them into a brick bridge soon hitting the ground with t standing in front of them as he extended his right arm causing Naruto too grit his teeth in annoyance while looking at his guitar and without even a second thought it was uninjured as he stood up slowly.

"Get out of my way... I rather not use my stored up magic on you since it would be a waste... I coujd use other ways but rather not reveal then yet..." Naruto told Dyst which his eyes just narrow at his words as he sent all four of them into the wall hard.

"Silence you scum-" he stopped immediately seeing the white markings appear on his body as he smiles while getting back up.

"Natsu... Watch and learn what a true dragon slayer is... This is called Dragon Force two/the incomplete form..." Once he told Natsu that his right side was shining brightly soon dying down showing the bright completed dragonfied form on his right side with a right wing growing out of his back not touching his guitar much too Dyst's shock as Naruto approached Dyst slowly while the wizards magic had no affect on Naruto who doesn't budge until he's now standing in front of Dyst looking down upon him.

"I am Naruto... The King of Light...and you child... Have angered me greatly." With that said he just backhands Dyst in the face sending him hard into the wall as he hits the ground while the knights of Veronica were frozen while Naruto started grabs Natsu by the back of his shirt.

"We're leaving now!" Naruto told him as his tail wraps around both Happy and Momon while taking off immediately towards the sky much too the fear of both happy and Momon whine Natsu could only smile at high they were in the sky.

(Dammit... If only it was day I could transform completely...)

"THERE"! Naruto yelled spitting the castle as he fits down towards it but just as he did so his eyes widen from feeling a cold chill go down his spine causing his eyes too narrow.

(Don't even think about it.)

Came a voice that ran through Naruto's head as he reverted back too normal while he began falling along with the others but thankfully Happy and Momon caught the two and that was when Natsu noticed a dark green poison like magic aura coming off of Naruto while he was taking deep breathes.

"Shit... He found out..." Naruto said while he was out of breath from being too careless and not checking his surroundings.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Natsu yelled but stopped when he heard a bone chilling voice.

(Do not fret little dragon demon, cause I am a god and all are my toys...)

Both looked at the castle seeing a figure wearing a dark green tattered cloak staring at them.

(The Phoenix is my show so do not interfere...)

"Dammit... I should've been with Sasuke now he struck at my weakness... Dammit... Why am I so weak

and careless when its night?" After thinking the four feel from exhaustion at there magic being drained quite a lot and hey hit the roof tops hard. Naruto began blacking out but not before seeing the cloaked figure standing above him which the symbol of the Albareth Empire was printed on the back of his cloak with the hoodie shadowing his face.

"Nemesis... Why don't you just kill me and get this over with...?!" Naruto asked but cloaked nemesis just gives a laugh.

"Awwwwww... But I want too see your face when you see your wife die-" he was cut off by a fist slamming straight into Nemesis's face causing him too back flip a couple of times before he stopped seeing from the darkness an annoyed Sasuke.

"Of it isn't the God of Darkness, Indra or is it Susanoo?" He asked as darkness began pouring off of Sasuke while it began giving all four there magic back causing them too wake up.

"Sasuke..." Naruto days tiredly while the god slayer could only sigh.

"After all this you and I will be training for three months so you can be at full strength...and in guessing it was you Evil God of Chaos that was messing with his decision making as well as depleting his darkness..." Sasuke accused of the evil god who just gives a sheepish laugh.

"Once again... You of all people stand in my way Sasgay-" he was cut off by the glare of Sasuke who charges straight for Nemesis while the darkness created a Susanoo rib cage and chased after nemesis who begins running away while Sasuke chased after him. Naruto got up slowly along with the other three.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked whine he touched his head.

"Nemesis the evil god of chaos... He creates mischief either by taking magic or messing with someone's head... He has others way including he can feed on dark emotions while being as strong as me and Sasuke... Never fight him Natsu... He'll kill you instantly." Naruto warned him as he started running towards the castle fast on the roof tops along with Natsu and the other two. Naruto's eyes widen seeing Cream holding both stones but unable to do anything since Nemesis power is still affecting him but his attention focuses in Éclair being lit on fire while the dumbass king puts both pieces together and both father and son were about to jump they were sent flying back by the gravity of an angered Dyst.

Both Sasuke and Nemesis turn from the fight at seeing the bright light.

"See ya..." When Nemesis said that he disappeared causing Sasuke too grit his teeth knowing what he needs to do and sinks into the shadows knowing Gilgamesh is going to have his ass once he finds out he ignored the direct order in stopping the stones reuniting. Back to the others Naruto felt that Nemesis has left and began getting up slowly but what he saw shocked him completely.

Momon was inside the flames freeing the struggling Éclair much to his shock at seeing this.

"MIGHTY PHOENIX COME TO ME NOW! BLESS ME WITH THE BLOOD THE GRANTS-" he was sent flying without saying another word by Dyst who was pissed off also he sent he guards into the wall hard.

"NOW GAZE UPON YOUR NEW RULER ONE WHO'S RAIN SHALL ENDURE FOREVER MORE!" Dyst yelled as the light gets even brighter causing Naruto to grit his teeth in anger.

"I should have attached during day... Screw the citizens..." Naruto thought in anger as the Phoenix was rising but he looks down in shock at seeing Éclair and jumps down to her immediately. He ran towards her as she was on her knees followed by Natsu and Lucy along with Happy.

"ÉCLAIR!" Naruto yelled as he runs to her just as she collapsed into his arms.

"Is... Momon here?" When she asked them that they look at the wide eyed Naruto.

"He flew into the fire to save you... He tried so hard..." Happy told her causing Éclair to look down just as the giant Phoenix sent the rubble flying down towards them but it was destroyed instantly by Naruto with a single punch.

"Lucy... Get Éclair out of here immediately..." Naruto warned her which she nods while Lucy helps Éclair stand up but she just looks back at Naruto with clear confusion.

"THERE IS MO SAFE PLACE ANYMORE AND UNLESS WE CAN STOP THE PHOENIX TGERES NO HOPE FOR ANYONE WE HOLD-" she was cut off by Naruto's left hands two fingers touching her forehead.

"I learned this from a friend... Don't worry... Me and Natsu will handle this ourselves so take it easy Éclair..." When he said that she could only blink in surprise while Naruto grabs the book on his right leg and opens it.

"I need to same my magic so I got one shot... OPEN!" Naruto roared as his body unleashes a tremendous amount of light.

"GATE OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING!" Naruto roared as the book shines brightly shocking Lucy at what he just said as from the stars came a bright light whet a roar.

"RRRRAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!" Came the roar of the king as he came down slashing off the birds left wing gaining a screech of pain as it immediately regenerated by flames.

"I-Impossible..." Lucy said with shock while the king stood with his back facing Naruto.

"Its been a long time... Father..." The celestial spirit king said as Naruto climbs up his cape until he's now on his right shoulder and without another word Natsu climbed up the cape to now on his left shoulder.

FAIRY TAIL OST-LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGIN ROARING

The Phoenix began powering up a destructive orb of power. Naruto just attached the book on his right leg again and closed his eyes while clapping his hands together causing a bright light.

"FAIRY SPHERE!" Naruto roared as a sphere appeared with the phoenix within it as it fired but having no affect it exploded immediately inside killing the one man inside of it instantly but the sphere shatters showing the steaming Phoenix.

"FIRE/LIGHT DRAGON ROAR!" Father and son roared as they went all out of a combination of fire and light hitting the bird that falls backwards.

"METEOR BLADE!" King rusted as he executed a vertical slash causing a huge linear blast of celestial magic that touched the sky hit the phoenix sending it flying out of town and crashing into a nearby mountain hard. The Phoenix got up with a roar as it began charging up fast and fired multiple blasts at the king who begins running right dodging each one while Naruto clapped his hands together and from that a spear was created once he secreted his hands. It was a two sides lance with the fairy tail symbol on the handle and he grabs with his right hand; he pulled back and with all his strength threw it straight at the Phoenix that was charging up and once it hits it mark on the chest it exploded in a beam of light ripping through its chest gaining at her screech of pain.

"Fairy Spear..." Naruto said with all seriousness as red markings formed all across his body. The King began pointing his sword towards the sky as he began chanting.

"Let the 88 Stars of the heaven shine now

Infinite Starlight

Galaxia Blade!" He roared as he releases a huge pillar of light on Naruto that covers an immensely large area. As this happened Naruto began absorbing the light powering himself up with all his magic coming back including he was entering dragon fire two completely while the red markings glow.

"GATHER! THE OCEAN OF LIGHT GUIDED BY THE DRAGON GOD! ILLUMINATE ALL EVIL!" Naruto yelled as his fists connect causing a beam of light to hit the Phoenix from the sky stopping its movement from the radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes including the Phoenix. Five circles of light come down from the heaven wrapping asking the Phoenix that tries struggling as its body was consumed by light.

"FAIRY GLITTER!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as the light combine into an everlasting light of hope that completely consumed the dragon and the light turned night to day literally with the sky turning. As this happened, Natsu was wide eyes at why was happening at how badass he is not even at full power while as soon as the light fades the King gives a nod as he disappeared while Naruto lands on his feet along with Natsu as both stared at the smoke but his eyes narrow at seeing the Phoenix healing slowly as it was badly can aged no longer recognizable causing Naruto to grit his teeth seeing it forehead.

"It'll take one more shoot but... I don't have nearly enough magic to do so after using my all out power... We have too combine magics." Naruto told Natsu who blinks in surprise after hearing that.

"Are you talking about an unison raid?! We haven't judged each others magic yet we can't do it-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"There's more to unison raid then having the same level of magic power so extend your right hand and create fire..." Naruto told Natsu who blinks in surprise and just like that a ball of fire was created which Naruto extended both hand adding his light magic but by doing so a blinding light was made shocking Natsu.

"What... What-" he was stopped by the light getting even brighter.

"You see... When similar magics combine they strengthen each other while fusing completely... When that happens the end result is... An unlit ate unison raid...!" Naruto told him he and Natsu raise there hands so the light could dye down revealing white flames in the shape of an orb?!

NARUTO OST-FLIGHT (HISHOU)

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu yelled at Naruto could only smile.

"This is it... Rasengan the ultimate unison raid!" Naruto said as they heard the Phoenix begin powering up a large orb.

"RAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!" it roared but before anything else and before it could even fire there was a blinding light was four spears of different king stab into the Phoenix's back surprising the two at seeing this as it was roaring in utter pain as the spears glow while causing it great pain since its using its own magic as its source of power.

"That's... NATSU TAKE IT OUT NOW!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the Phoenix while clapping his hands as multiple ripples of light appeared as chains of light erupt from it as it wraps around the Phoenix in a flash restraining it completely as it pulls it down to the ground not letting it up as he was gripping gripping both hands hard with veins appearing from his forehead.

"GOOOOOOOO NATSUUUUUUUUU!" Naruto yelled at the dragon slayer who began charging at the Phoenix full speed and as he was the flame continues too get stronger as its blinding.

"BEHOLD! LIGHT FIRE DRAGONS... RASENGAN!" He roared as he slams it in the face where the stone is causing a blinding force of light to be completed followed by an explosion with the Phoenix rising with half its face blown off while the stone was revealed and heavily damaged while being unrepairable.

OST END

"Good... NATSU! RIP THAT STONE OUT OF ITS HEAD, I THINK THAT WILL BREAK IT IN TWO SINCE IT W-" he was cut off by an arrow flying past his head just as Natsu was about to grab the stone an arrow hits it and with that the Phoenix roared in pain as it rises fully while in an instant all its power created a large orb and fired it off immediately towards the sky where it exploded.

"No..." Naruto said as he fell to his knees. His eyes could see him... Natsu pushing the arrow deeper into the stone as he was yelling.

"DON'T DO IT NATSU, SHE'S YOUR MOTHER; JUST STOP!" Naruto screamed but he could hear him as he screamed even louder pushing it incompletely shattering it. When that happened it just stopped moving while it collapsed much to his horror.

(Naruto...)

When he heard that his eyes just widen and turns seeing Éclair smiling as she was behind him but in ghost form.

"E-Éclair..." Naruto said as tears began falling from his eyes while Éclair just smiles sadly while she approached Naruto slowly and before anything else she kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for everything... Thank you for all you did... You made me the happiest woman in the world. But now... I need to go see Natsu..." She told him while giving him a kind smile and disappeared leaning him by himself as tears continued falling from his eyes. Soon enough there was a bright light and he turned seeing a golden Phoenix turn into the Fairy Tail symbol before disappearing. As soon as it did the tears just stop as his eyes were completely wide as he gritted his teeth in anger.

30 MINUTES LATER WHERE FAIRY TAIL IS

OST-SADNESS AND SORROW

Everyone was gathered but were not happy one bit after finding out about Éclair while Lucy took it the hardest along with Wendy as both cried.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Came the yell of Naruto who who was running straight for Makarov in anger but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing his right shoulder appearing from the darkness immediately.

"Naruto, calm down-" he was cut off by Naruto shrugging him off as he marched towards Makarov with the scales appearing on his body.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed at Makarov who continued showing as serious look.

"We had no choice...-" he was cut off by seeing the look in his eyes. If looks could kill, he would have been obliterated.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!" Naruto screamed as tears fell from his eyes while he heard footsteps and turned seeing Natsu arriving.

"IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN YOU...! ANYONE BUT YOU...!" When he said that, they were confused at what he meant.

"Why... Why did it have to be my son..." When they heard that last part there eyes widen while Natsu blinks in surprise seeing Naruto fall to his knees but more at the last part.

"What... Did you say...?" Natsu asked with wide eyes of confusing seeing that Naruto looked up at Natsu with tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm your... Biological father... My full name is Naruto Dragneel Pendragon... I'm your father..." When he said that Natsu's eyes could only widen completely while he couldn't form any words. The tears eventually stop as he looks down in sadness... Everyone else was hocked at the revelation that the "King of Light" the hero was Natsu's father.

"... Éclair... Her name was Éclair Dragneel Pendragon... She was your mother..." When those words left his mouth, Natsu's entire world shattered as tears began falling a second latter none stop while frozen at what he just heard.

"You mean... I... I killed my mo-mo-mom..." Aster he said that he could only stare at his shaking hands with wide eyes but as soon as he snapped out of it he punched Naruto straight in the face sending he to the ground as he jumped on top of him and began punching him over and over again yelling "LIAR! YOU'RE LYING!" Just as he goes to use his fist someone grabbed his right hand and he turned seeing Gray.

"Natsu en-" he was cut off by Natsu speaking in a darker town then usual.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH! HE'S NO HERO! HE'S A MONSTER AND I WISH HE WAS DEAD!" Natsu yelled with rage as he looked back down at Natsu and his eyes widen at seeing his face was bruised and bloody but he did not cry instead he just looked at Natsu in sadness.

"If only I had revealed everything about... What happens if you destroy the stone... If I had only told you sooner... I... An the worse father in history-no... I can't even call myself that... I... I'm a piece of trash..." Naruto told Natsu who started walking away with anger leaving the others to stare at Naruto who stood up.

"Sasuke... I'm done here so lets leave..." He told him as he nods and darkness rises creating a portal for the two.

"Lucy... Talk to Natsu... I no longer have a right to talk to him anymore..." After saying that he starts following after Sasuke into the darkness leaving them hole Makarov had wide eyes.

"What... Have I done..." Makarov thought to himself while unknown to them Nemesis was watching in joy at seeing a family being torn apart.

"Eheheheh... This is getting interesting... What do you think, Acnologia?!" Nemesis asked his fellow slayer who was in human form showing a serious look on his face.

"Dragneels are known for there wild emotion... It was not wise doing this Nemesis..." He warned him as he began walking away and Nemesis just shrugs as he followed after Acnologia.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS AND TEN DAYS LATER

"Finally..." Came a voice coming from an island in the middle of the sea. The island had no trees showing only two figures standing under a floating object protecting light and dark to boost there powers. Both Naruto and were more noticeably different with the changes to the muscles being larger while there magic power being stronger. Both were wearing the same outfits as they were wearing three months an ten days ago.

"You've finally reached the stage you were once at 400 years ago... So have I..." Sasuke said to Naruto who just shrugs while cracking his neck.

"Whatever but anyways like I was saying, Ur still hates me for sleeping with her old friend and they were are rivals... If only we had a threesome-oh yeah, hey Sasuke your still single right?" Naruto asked his old comrade who just glares at Naruto.

"What? Couldn't you go out and ask that Kagura girl? After all you found her at that village all alone and delivered her to Mermaid Heel... She's quite the looker now..." Naruto told him but stopped seeing Sasuke looking away so he can't see the look in his face.

"Master Gil is calling us back to the guild, he wants to see us off once we are ready to leave..." Sasuke told him as Naruto just nods walking towards Sasuke and once he places his right hand on Sasuke's left shoulder the two disappeared by a yellow flash.

ONE SECOND LATER OUTSIDE OF OLYMPUS

They appeared in front of the guild and the two were met with the group that will be coming with them.

"Jellal, Ultear, Erik, Shelia, and Meredy... All of you are ready I presume?" Naruto asked them while the five were standing in front of them holding there luggage along with Naruto's and behind them were the other five members.

"Ummmm... No offense but why not let the Sasuke, Obito, Zaku, Eclipse, and Ur go?" Once Shelia asked him that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"If we did that... There wouldn't even be a challenge and as you should know the number six and under see how you say... In human..." Naruto told Shelia who sweat drops.

"Oh yeah... I forgot... Sorry..." Shelia said knowing he was right and Meredy sighs.

"It wouldn't be good to reveal the magics of those 6 since if they wanted too they could all become wizard saint..." Meredy told her as Zaku was hiding behind Eclipse as he was looking at the girls in nervousness gaining a sigh from Eclipse.

"So Eclipse, you're changing your name to Chōjūrō, right?" Naruto asked him as he could only nod.

"Older brother would figure out who I am and the other celestial spirits... I rather not deal with them since I left all those years ago..." The now named Chōjūrō told Naruto who could only nod and he then looks at Zaku who immediately stops hiding.

"Zaku, what about your brother? You said he may actually join the guild to increase our number?" Naruto asked Zaku who just shrugs.

"He'll meet with you at the city... He has information regarding "that" empire you should here..." Once he said that, Naruto just nods knowing that Zaku's brother did a good job at being a spy through there was some problems...

"Well its time we get going..." Naruto said as he outstretched his right hand and the others did the same placing there hand in top of his and just like that they disappeared by a yellow flash... Leaving them by themselves.

"Should I have mentioned that Brandish snuck into Naruto's luggage?" When Obito said that he was instantly inside a block of ice and Gilgamesh just sighs as Ur was pissed off at her rival sneaking abroad there luggage...

1 SECOND LATER IN CROCUS, THE FLOWER BLOOMING CAPITAL

The seven appeared in the middle of the city much to the shock of everyone near them.

"Always have to show off..." Sasuke said gaining a sigh from Naruto at his words.

"Now... All of you guys go and do your own thing but re-..." He stopped seeing the entire group along with Sasuke already gone along with leaving the luggage...

"Assholes..." Was all Naruto said with annoyance in his tone.

5 MINUTES LATER IN ONE OF THE INNS OF THE CAPITAL CITY

Using his power Naruto brought all the luggage into the room where he found six beds awaiting for the group. He was at the window staring out at the city when he was finished.

"Guess Sasuke has to sleep on the floor... He deserves it-" he immediately stopped by sniffing the air and a sad look appeared on his face.

(GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH! HE'S NO HERO! HE'S A MONSTER AND I WISH HE WAS DEAD!)

Naruto could only grit his teeth in sadness at the memory of what happened... But stopped when his ears heard a conversation from across the city along with smelling six other dragons slayers now adding to the four other dragons slayer right now.

"We would prefer that you would call us true dragon slayers instead... Because unlike you we could have easily slain Acnologia..."

When Naruto heard that, he knew exactly who those two other dragon skaters were.

"Weisslogia and Skiadrum's kids huh... Sting and Rogue... Disappointing..." Was all Naruto said in a whisper at these idiots. Now hearing this he began thinking of the past, thinking of how he acted in the past.

"Me, Sasuke, Nemesis, and Acnologia... We were a team back then but... We were the only ones that killed any dragons in our way... Those dragons killed almost everyone we cared about... We were given power to kill dragons but... I ended up killing Draco in the end while the others killed not only dragons but both Sasuke and Nemesis killed there own gods that have them power... Shit... Of only I could have snapped out of it we wouldn't have ended up turning into what we are now... Beginning and E.N.D. wouldn't have been created for the sake of fighting one another... Now both the white and fire dragon king hate me... All for our revenge on all Dragons and Gods..." After thinking that his right hand touched the guitar on his back.

"Mom..." Naruto thought with sadness at remembering his mom but soon stopped after hearing a yawn causing him to freeze. He turns slowly at seeing a woman wearing her hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears cross-shaped earrings; her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body; She wears something akin to that of a swimsuit, showing her huge bust paired with a fancy coat with black fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a collar around her neck with chains attached to it. She has the Olympus guild mark on her right thigh.

[Brandish μ/Undecided of ranking.]

"B-Brandish... H-How did-... You snuck into my back by changing your size didn't you?" Naruto asked her and she did was smirk answering his question.

"Well... The others wanted me to ask you when they can join the guild..." As she was saying that she approached Naruto slowly while she continued talking.

"Also... With Ur's interruption we didn't finish what happened that night..." Once she finished saying that, she was directly in front of Naruto with her breasts against his chest as she was staring up into his eyes and he did the same but before abutting else could happen they heard a voice.

"Dad... Once again you try getting it on with other women..." Came eye words of Ultear who was standing at the doorway cockblocking Naruto from getting any action gaining a sigh from the two.

NEXT TIME, THE MAZE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WHAT DO YOU THINK IF BRANDISH BEING IN THE HAREM. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	13. AN TELL ME WHAT YOU READERS THINK SO FAR

THIS AN IS TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR ON THE ENTIRE STORY OF WHAT BEEN HAPPENING, I WANTED TO SEE WHAT PART YOU LIKED SO FAR IN THIS STORY.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

"Sigh... A lot has happened today." Naruto told himself as he was standing in top of the kingdoms castle top on its tip.

FLASHBACK SOME TIME AGO

"So all of us here?" Came the words of Naruto who stood in front of Jellal, Ultear, Erik, and Meredy while tuning his guitar but stops and places it back on his back... Sasuke was playing chess against Brandish but currently he has almost all his pieces while Brandish has only one more left much to her annoyance and Sasuke could just smirk at already knowing he will win.

"Where's Shelia?" Once he asked then that they look at the other surprised while Sasuke's eyes just narrow.

"I'll be right back..." Once he said that he ran towards the window and jumped out of it leaving the other by themselves.

Suddenly a loud bell could be heard gaining there attention towards the outside.

[Attention all contestants participating in this years Grand Magic Games! GOOD MORNING!]

"Once they heard that the others went to the balcony to see a chant pumpkin midget hologram.

[To narrow down the 114 guilds in this years games to a more manageable 8, lets make it the Preliminary round!]

"So that's it huh..." Was all Erik said while Jellal only nods in agreement.

[With the guilds being increased and multiplied each year the games get more wild each year. The rules for this preliminary Round is simple...]

Just like that the building began shaking slowly much to the groups surprise.

[Now you will all be participating in the race, the finish line is the Domus Flau Coliseum! Only the first 8 to reach it will move on to the Grand Magic Games!" After saying that a path appeared leading up to the maze.

"Your free to use magic at any way you see fit, there are no restrictions! But remember, only the first 8 teams to reach the finish line will clear this round! However all five team members must cross the goal to count... One more thing, we are not responsible for life that may happen in the Labyrinth." Once he said that, Naruto's eyes could only narrow.

[So without further ado! Let the GRAND MAGIC GAMES PRELIMINARY ROUND SKY LABYRINTH BEGIN!]

Once he said that Sasuke jumps through the window holding an unconscious Shelia which caused Naruto's eyes to widen in shock at seeing this.

"I cannot give her magic, she's too weak for that and all her magic is gone..." When he said that, Naruto's eyes just narrow at who is the one that's done this.

"Brandish, Sasuke, watch over Shelia while we compete right now." Once he told her that, she could only nod in agreement; Sasuke just places Shelia on the bed after nodding.

FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME

"LETS DO THIS!" Naruto yelled as he's the first to begin charging up the steps as well as the others.

"Once we get there, I'll use my ability so I can move at the speed of light to see where the the finish line is." Naruto told the others as they soon enough arrive inside it.

[Remember, the Grand Magic Games planning committee is not responsible for any loss of life that may occur within this Sky Labyrinth... Good luck everyone!]

In a single flash Naruto was gone then reappears in a single second.

"I know where we must go so follow me." He told the others and immediately they follow after him Susanoo they were running up a swirly staircase but as they were both Naruto and Erik's eyes narrow at hearing another team but as there running. Naruto sniffs the air, his sense of smell was so strong he was unaffected by the magic.

"Now... Light Dragons Roar!" Once he yelled the last part he unleashed a large white beam that consumes one particular team, Blue Pegasus who just came out of hiding and were consumed by a blinding breath attach.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!" Ichiya yelled as his entire team was sent flying out of the labyrinth leaving a smiling Naruto but his eyes widen as the entire labyrinth began shaking; just like that it all began shifting causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

OST END

"Of all things..." Naruto thought as in a speed of light placed all four on an unmoving piece of land.

"Dad, what just happened?" Ultear asked Naruto while Jellal places his right hand on his chin now thinking.

"I'm guessing that every time a team loses or over a small period of time the maze shifts..." Jellal told the others while Meredy looks around now unsure what she should say but before anything Naruto disappeared and reappeared again now knowing of there new destination.

"Sir, can't you just teleport us there or something?" Once she asked him that, he could only smile.

"That would be unfair and besides, we are actually almost there..." Once he said that, they were confused but he just starts running again.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Naruto went full speed down a zigzag slide followed by the other four as but just as they were doing so the group ran into another team causing his eyes to widen as the team they met were heading for the finish line that was near them connected by stepping stones like a dragon.

"Interesting..." Was all Naruto said as the group in front of them turned to him; they were Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Yukino were surprised seeing the group behind them which they get in a fighting stance.

"Well, well, well, of it isn't the children of both Weisslogia and Skiadrum." Once he said that both get in a defensive stance.

"How do you know that?!" Sting asked Naruto who only smirks and in a single movement of an unimaginable speed he was passed all three of the teammates in front of both twin dragons.

"I...am the dragon slayer of light and the one who taught me was your fathers father... Draco. Both your father and uncle disliked me but soon began opening up to humans while for me was different." After saying that he quickly grabs both by there throats and lifted them in the air.

"I killed my teacher and grandfather in order to evolve to my final state and as you can see... I am not a friend of those who think highly of themselves meaning you two." Once he said that, both could not move as of they were being hit by killing intent which is as strong as a dragons. Rufus swallows as his magic had no affect on him since it was so powerful while Orga was wide eyed as this terrifying presence he was giving off while Yukino was staring at that book on his right leg at sensing the ominous feeling.

"We'll be going first but if you even think of stoping us then I will take all of you down instantly..." Once he said that he and his team walk past Team Sabertooth go for the first time felt true defeat at the hands of a single man while Naruto just winks at Yukino surprising the girl at seeing this.

"W-What is your name...?!" Sting asked the dragon kind of light while standing up as he turns to him.

"I am Naruto Dragneel Pendragon, The Dragon King of Light and Second Strongest of Olympus." When he said "Dragneel" the two dragon slayers eyes widen in shock.

"A-Are you...-" he was cut off by Naruto who continues walking.

"Natsu hates me so please, do not being it up..." Once asking them that, the group were confused by what he meant but even so they followed behind him.

FLASHBACK END

"About time you've arrived..." Came the words of Naruto who could sense someone behind him by sound and smell.

"Sorry sir, but my brother Zaku requested that I come and give you all the information I know of..." Once he said that, Naruto turns to a blond young man of average height with, his hair was kept tied in a ponytail. He wears a white collared dress shirt with a dark-colored tie, slacks, and boots. It completes his ensemble with a pair of glasses and a dual-colored trench coat, which he keeps tied together by an intricately designed belt.

"Ahhh, Inbel Slayer... What is it you want to report." Once asking him that, he got another reply.

"First off, I know you Zeref's father and second, I hold no grudge against you or Natsu but Zeref-no... Emperor Spriggan... I hate his guts for killing my younger brother." When he said that, Naruto's eyes instantly widen.

"Don't tell me..." Once he said that, Inbel just nods.

"Zeref is the Co-Emperor called Spriggan... He's working together with the other Co-Emperor, Nemesis; The Evil God of Chaos." Once he said that, Naruto's wes could only narrow while looking away.

"Now... I'll tell you more of what I found out about as I spied on the Empire and you won't like what I have I report including the fact that... There adding new members to the Ten Commandments and changing the name to a different one that has yet to be decided." Once he said that, Naruto's eyes could only widen more thinking of the Ten Commandments.

"Tell me, the Ten Commandments are demons that posses curses along with there own personal magic so does that mean there adding new demons?" Once he asked him that, Inbel just shakes his head.

"No... As far as I know there human but-" he was cut off by Naruto who showed a dark look on his face.

"Let me guess... God Serena has joined the Ten Commandments." Once he said that, he could only receive a nod.

"Then... This country and the Albarth Empire, will soon go to war and this war will be far more devastating then the last one 17 years ago." Once he said that, Inbel began reporting to him on the new mages that joined the Ten Commandments along with the new allies that want to join Olympus.

NEXT TIME, THE EIGHT TEAMS ARRIVE AND ONE HELL OF A KICK. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

NEXT DAY AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES COLISEUM

Naruto and his team wait in there rooms as there getting ready. Jellal, Erik, Meredy, and Erik were putting on there new clothes as Naruto just sighs hearing Fairy Tail being called out.

"Let's go..." After telling them that, they start walking out of the room slowly.

SOME TIME LATER, THE THREE CONTESTANT TEAMS LEFT

[Now it's time for our third place contestant!]

Came the yell of Chapati who now gains everyone's attention after seeing Raven Tail enter. The ones who enter surprised the entire guild at seeing this.

[Its Fairy Tail Team B!]

Chapati yelled to the surprise of the guilds. Naruto and Erik could hear everything outside and clearly.

"Hold on, some explain how Mystogan is even here?!" Natsu yelled as he points at Mystogan who just gives a laugh.

"Been awhile Natsu, I wanted to help out since Naruto reopened the portal between our worlds." When Mystogan said that they were all surprised while Natsu just looks away not wanting to hear his fathers name. Naruto just tunes out after hearing his son sigh, Erik on the other hand just yawns.

"Mystogan is getting involved huh... Well this is just interesting but..." Naruto stops thinking as he sighs but he could sense Mavis in the crowd much to his surprise but in the end smiles while they stood outside there room heading for the entrance. As they were walking towards the entrance, Naruto glanced at his body and not even caring if his white dragon markings are on his body.

[Hold on we still got two teams who made it through the qualifying round!]

When Chapati said that the guilds became in edge at who made it second and first.

[Our first place runner up is-OH WOW! WHAT A SHOCK BUT EXPECTED! THAT'S RIGHT YOU KNOW THEM, YOU LOVE THEM! NOW GET ON YOUR FEET AND SCREAM FOR THE MOST POWERFUL GUILD IN ALL OF FIORE! THE ONE AND ONLY SABERTOOTH!]

After yelling that the guilds team exited the entrance with there heads held high and Sting's fist raised towards the sky. He, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Yukino exited slowly as confetti was dropped on them.

"Can't wait to break them down..." Natsu told himself seriously but Sting just smiles at him.

"Why so serious, it's just a game." Sting told Natsu while wagging his finger in a "no, no" fashion.

"There a reason you keep gawking pretty boy?" Gajeel asked Rogue who just looks away.

"Nothing important." Rogue told Gajeel as they all stood in front of them.

"At least we now know who our biggest competition is..." Gray spoke but even so they still have to worry about last team.

[Now for the last team-]

Chapati stopped talking as soon as he read the last teams list and when this happened Yajima almost had a heart attack. While this was happening, Jura's eyes widen all the way at sensing the magic like he did in the maze.

"Of all teams..." Jura whispered while sweating beads of sweat, gaining the attention of his team who were shocked at seeing him react that way.

"What's wrong Jura?" Lyon asked his teammate who just witnessed Jura swallow in fear.

"We can't win if he's getting involved..." Was all Jura said in shock confusing them.

[WHAT IM READING HAS SHOCKED NOT ONLY ME BUT ALSO MY FELLOW COMMENTATOR AND GUEST SPEAKER! YOU MAY HAVE HEARD THE STORY OF HOW THEY BRAVELY FOUGHT AGAINST THE ALVAREZ EMPIRE AND DEFEATED THE TEN COMMANDMENTS! A GUILD SAID TO HAVE BEEN UNBEATABLE WITH ONE THROUGH SIX OF THERE MEMBERS NOT EVEN BEING CALLED HUMAN! BEHOLD THE ONE AND ONLY GUILD BEING LED BY THE SECOND RANKED OF THE GUILD, TEAM OLYMPUSSSSSSS!]

Chapati yelled to all over there shock as the team exited; Kagura's eyes instantly widen all the way along with Millianna. Natsu just stares at the team in shock while his guilds members recognize all of there members as former enemies. Naruto just stops in front of the teams with his friends standing behind him.

"Hello Natsu..." After he said that his son just looks away while Kagura instantly goes for her sword, planning on killing Jellal when she felt a hand lay on hers and just like that Naruto stood on her right.

"If you plan on killing him then do it in the tournament and fight hard... I will not allow a child's revenge get in my guilds or the others way so if you even try to attack him I'll end it in a flash." Naruto warned her while his voice itself sounded as if two people were talking. Kagura's team were shocked at seeing this While the audience was in aww at his speed. Kagura could only look at Naruto in his eyes at seeing the seriousness on his face.

"Besides, would you risk the life you were given by that man who found you that day?" After asking her that her eyes just widen at him knowing about that. Naruto just pulls his hand away while turning his back to Kagura as he approached his team again.

"HEY CHAPATI, CAN'T WE GET THINGS STARTED ALREADY?!" Came the shout of Naruto to Chapati who stutters before listening to what he has to say.

[O-Ok, I'll be showing the official schedule for this years tournament.]

After saying that a large rock column rises with markings on it.

Grand Magic Games

DAY1 Hidden+Battle

DAY2 ?+Battle

DAY3 ?+Battle

DAY4 ?+Tag Battle

DAY5 ?

DAY6 ?

1st 10pt

2nd 8pt

3rd 6pt

4th 4pt

5th 3pt

6th 2pt

7th 1pt

8th 0pt

"Things are getting interesting." When Naruti said that he could feel the massive killing intent focused on Jellal from Kagura annoying him.

[Each one of the rounds will begin with a contest, participants will then be ranked from First to Eighth Place... The teams will be rewarded points depending on how they ranked in the contest. Additionally the teams are allowed to select which of there members they want to compete, after that we have battles. These will come quite a treat to all you loyal fans, since it was your suggestions that created these match ups.]

[Ateam] vs [Bteam]

[Cteam] vs [Dteam]

[Eteam] vs [Fteam]

[Gteam] vs [Hteam]

Win- 10pt

Lose- 0pt

Draw- 5pt

[The battle rules are simple, each team will face off which is shown here; the winning teams will be reseeded ten points while the losing teams get jack squat. In the case of a draw, both teams will be rewarded five points. Ready for action, lets get things started with the first contest of the Grand Magic Games one that we kill hidden.]

After saying that, Naruto blinks in surprise.

[At this time we like each team to select one member to compete, once your selections are made the rules will be explained.]

After they heard that, Naruto takes a step forward signaling he will be doing this.

[The first challenger has stepped forward, from Team Olympus is Naruto Dragneel Pendragon!]

[From Quatro Cerberus is

Jäger!]

[Coming from Mermaid Heel is Beth Vanderwood!]

[From Raven Tail, Nullpudding!]

[Keep your eyes on this one folks, from Sabertooth, the maestro who sings to the red moon Rufus Lore!]

Naruto just closed his eyes as he sighs wanting Shelia to do this but his eyes just narrow as he looks at Raven Tail already knowing they did it. As he was looking at then they announced the last players.

[The competitors have been chosen and the long wait is finally over, grab a fresh drink and get glued to your seat cuz you don't want to miss this!]

"You go dad!" Mavis cheered as she waved to her adopted father who just gave a wave while smiling.

"Now will each team participants in hidden game kindly step forward." After the talking pumpkin said that they walk towards the pumpkin.

"Hey Naruto, why are you guys here?" After Gray asked him that, he just smiles.

"Maybe another time... Right now I rather focus on the games." Naruto told Gray who just sighs at hearing that.

"You came here to hit on more girls didn't you?" When Gray said that, Naruto just looks away not denying that until he was now on Juvia's right with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"So... How about me, you, on a date after the games today?" Once he asked her that she could blush but he stopped seeing as both Gray and Lyon were glaring at Naruto with annoyance.

"You realize this is being broadcasted live right?" When Gray asked him that he immediately pulls his hand away while standing up straight at knowing he's being watched by Brandish and Ur...

"Ok... Mr. Pumpkin, I have to say I'm quite surprised seeing you of all people dressing up like that... Will your daughter be wearing a hot pumpkin costume also?" When he asked that, a red aura suddenly began to pour off of the pumpkin man much to there shock.

"You may have protected this country but oh hell no! I will not let you date nu daughter!" The pumpkin man shouted as the group just sweat drops.

"Before we start I have a little problem, I don't know exactly what this "Hidden" game is all about but I think something stinks around here and that something are these fairy twerps competing in this thing. No other guild is going to have two members in each round, so why is it there gonna have an unfair advantage?" After asking that, Nullpudding immediately shuts up after seeing his eyes.

"Unfair huh... Then allow me to show you unfair when it starts. Pumpkin, start the match immediately!" He ordered the man who swallows knowing full well once he gets angry there's no stopping him since he's such a hard head once angered.

"O-Ok! OPEN THE FEILD!" After he shouted that, buildings began appearing all around them which surprises all of them at seeing this happening.

"Oh... This is gonna be fun." Was all Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared in another part of the newly created town.

"Hmmmmm..." Was all the sound Naruto made as he smiles and sniffs there air along with his hearing since now he can hear and smell them; he could already pinpoint there locations perfectly.

[Here ate the rules of the game, all the players are hiding and seeking at the same time. The main objective of Hidden is to locate the other players, once you've done that you'll have to land an attack on them. The player that successfully connects there attach whether or not does any damage will be rewarded one point.]

After Chapati said that copies of themselves appeared all around him along with others.

"Now... That made this even more interesting... Now I'm all fired up to kick some ass." Naruto thought to himself while smiling.

[I know there pretty but those copies aren't just for show folks, attack one of your fake competitors by mistake and it will cost you one point. It's time to disappear like a black cat in a dark alleyway. Fade into your surroundings and hide in plain site!]

After he said that the members heard a loud gong being hit.

[Lets play hidden!]

Chapati shouted but suddenly things just turned crazy as someone was sent flying buildings much to everyone's shock at Nullpudding crashing into a walk hard.

[What... Just happened?]

After saying that the crowd watched the replay of Naruto disappearing while the real Nullpudding was walking through the crowed until Naruto at the speed of light appeared behind him while his foot was already extended and he slams his left foots heel into Nullpudding's right ribcage, sending him flying/crashing through the buildings and soon enough crashing into the wall now unconscious as the wall has cracks on it.

"Now that... Is unfair." Was all Naruto said as he brought his foot down.

[U-UNBELIEVABLE! NARUTO TOOK OUT NULLPUDDING, THE MEMBER OF RAVEN TAIL IN A SINGLE MOVE WHILE GAINING A POINT!]

Chapati yelled causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"Now... This is the start of the real games." Was all Naruto said leaving almost everyone shocked at him pinpointing Nullpudding's positions so fast including taking him out in a flash. Ivan was already fearful of Naruto who effortlessly took out one of his members of his guild easily.

NEXT TIME, JELLAL VS MYSTOGAN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	16. AN MUST READ

HELLO EVERYONE, THE REASON WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING IS BECAUSE IVE BEEN WORKING LATELY. THIS IS ALSO ABOUT IF I SHOULD ADD "BLACK CLOVER" TO THIS FANFIC OR NOT. WHAT DO YOU THINK AND LEAVE A REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

If you are wondering why there hasn't been updates lately, its because I've been busy but will most likely be able to continue updating next week.

Chapter 17

NARUTO PT 1

RUFUS PT 0

GRAY PT 0

JUVIA PT 0

BETH PT 3

JÄGER PT 0

NULLPUDDING PT -1

LYON PT 2

It's been done time since the start of hidden and Naruto has been taking things easy during the game.

Naruto was walking through the town without a care as the games continued onward.

"None of you... Can beat me." After he thought that, he was he stopped suddenly while his eyes widen all the way at smelling another.

"This scent... So he actually came to watch the games..." After thinking that he looks at the top, smelling from the kings seat was someone besides the king sat on the guests chair. Naruto just smiles, knowing exactly who that person is.

"Mavis... Even after a hundred years he doesn't change...?" Naruto thought but he blinks in surprise at smelling hearing Rufus standing in the tallest building.

"I committed this song to memory... The rhythm of there heartbeats, there footsteps, the tone of there magic... It's all there, inside my mind." After he said that he placed both his index fingers against his head as a magic circle appears behind him while a darkness began spreading.

"Me-" he was cut off by Naruto appearing above Rufus upside down while his right foot slams down against Rufus's face as he could only look up to meet the end of his shoes heel, once it connected to his face he was sent straight down through the tower that had its windows explode.

"Lame..." Naruto said as he suddenly disappears in a flash and reappeared behind Jäger who turns to watch Naruto having both fists connecting but when he separated them, a sword of light appears.

"Light Dragon's Sword..." After he said that, in a mere moment a slash appears across Jaeger's chest while Lyon heads straight for Naruto.

"ICE MAKE SNOW TIGER!" Lyon yelled as the Tiger goes to bite him but Naruto just points his left hand index finger at the two which a powerful blinding light appeared blinding the two as the ice tiger was destroyed and Lyon was kicked in the stomach hard sending him to his knees while as the three disappears.

NARUTO PT 4

RUFUS PT -1

GRAY PT 0

JUVIA PT 0

BETH PT 3

JÄGER PT -1

NULLPUDDING PT -1

LYON PT 1

Be gyre anything could continue, they heard the bell being rang.

"And with that the game is over! So lets take a look at the old score board!" Chapati deflected out loud showing the board.

1ST OLYMPUS 10P

2ND MERMAID HEEL 8P

3RD RAVEN TAIL 6P

4TH QUATTRO KERBEROS 4P

5TH LAMIA SCALE 3P

6TH SABERTOOTH 2P

7TH FAIRY TAIL B 1P

8TH FAIRY TAIL A 0P

As the town disappeared, Rufus was laying in the ground unconscious while have blood coming from his mouth while Nullpudding was being taken away on a stretcher along. The guilds participating in the tournament were shocked at how effortlessly Naruto won, as of this wasn't even a warm up like a walk in the park.

Lucy just swallows as she stood next to a wide eyed Natsu.

"I can see why there the number one guild in Fiore... Man..." Lucy said while Natsu was shocked since the reaction and movement surpasses that of three months ago.

"He's different from back then..." Natsu thought to himself in shock.

[Just as we expected, The "King of Light" claims the too spot! All the teams gave it there all but unfortunately it wasn't enough to get them out of last place.]

After Chapati said that, the Sabertooth Master was glaring at Naruto who just continues walking but he blows two kisses towards both Yukino said well as Cana, surprising the two and there guild mates at seeing this.

"What do you expect from the weakest guild in Fiore!" One citizen yelled causing Naruto to suddenly stop walking.

"There such losers!"

Get used to being dead-" everyone was cut off by Naruto.

"SILENCE!" When he yelled that his voice sounded like a roar echoing across the entire arena. Everyone could only stare at Naruto while Mavis just smiles at her adopted father.

"THEY WERE GONE FOR SEVEN YEARS AFTER THE DRAGON OF APOCALYPSE ACNOLOGIA UNLEASHED HIS ROAR UPON THE GUILD! LUCKILY THEY WERE SAVED BUT SADLY THEY WERE FROZEN IN TIME FOR SEVEN YEARS STRAIGHT, BEFORE THAT THEY WERE CONSIDERED THE THIRD STRONGEST GUILD OF ISHGAL DUE TO HAVING THE MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL THAT WERE THE ONES TO BE SEALED AWAY ALONG WITH THIRD MASTER MAKAROV! I HAD TO WAIT FOR OVER SEVEN YEARS TO SEE THEM AGAIN INCLUDING MY SON, NATSU DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY TAIL!" Just after declaring that the audience was filled with gasps including that the people watching it through Lacrima were frozen in shock at Naruto having a son, Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"SO I'LL JUST SAY THIS ONCE FOR ALL YOU FUCKING IDIOTS TO HEAR SO LISTEN CLOSELY, BY THE END OF THIS GAME FAIRY TAIL WILL WIN! SO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I REVEAL WHY I WAS MADE AS THE REPLACEMENT FOR GOD SERENA, THE FIRST WIZARD SAINT!" Naruto roared, adding to there shocked/now fearful looks while Jura almost had a heart attack, due to the rumors of God Serena disappearing without a word. Everyone else was frozen in shock at him declaring he was the first wizard saint.

No one could say anything except for hearing a lone clap followed by more coming from the kings balcony where a man sat. The only thing visible was his has spiky blond hair, dark red with a black ring around the pupil.

"True dat... Old man..." He said with his voice echoing throughout the arena. One by one they all turn towards the kinds balcony, hearing the loud clapping while a bright smile appears on Mavis's face, gaining the groups attention.

"He's here!" Mavis said loudly as she was now brightly, greatly confusing the rest.

[It seems I've just been told we have a special guest who arrived just today to witness the events of the Grand Magic Games. I was told that the guest walked all the way here from Pergrande Kingdom and is currently watching from the top floor.]

After they said that, everyone was wondering who this person was while Naruto just smiles as he walks towards his group where Sasuke and Brandish just watched from the sidelines behind the group.

[Coming up next is the battle part of the contest, one member from each team will participate in the match, but this isn't a tournament set up. I just received the line up so we'll find out how spectacular those will be, our very first match of the Grand Magic Games will test the abilities of the Fairy Tail B's, Mystogan against Olympus's Jellal Fernades!] After they heard that, Naruto and Makarov blink in surprise at hearing there guilds S-Class members were the first to be picked. While this happened both Jellal's look at the other in surprise.

"Jellal, do what you need to do. But try but to show off too much for Erza, ok." Ultear told Jellal who just nods at already knowing.

"I know so don't worry but that Mage... He's from Edolas, isn't he?" After Jellal asked him that, he just nods gaining a serious look on Jellal's face. As this happened, the important guest was just watching with a smile on his face due to enjoying this match up.

[Mystogan is a mysterious wizard that only a select few in Fairy Tail have ever seen his face.]

After Chapati said that, Yajima put in his thoughts.

[But Jellal was once a member of the Wizard Council as well as once a Wizard Saint. This match will be the most interesting out of all the matches today.]

After Yajima said that, it didn't take long before both Jellal's entered the arena; the two walked towards the other slowly while prepared for a battle.

"Of all people, I didn't expect to face the Edolas version of myself." When Jellal said that, Mystogan's eyes just widen but he sighs.

"I too agree, facing the Earthland version is something that I didn't bit see coming. But even so we both can't just hold back against the other." Mystogan said as the two got serious. While this happened, Erza watched very closely of the two Jellal's about to do battle.

While this was happening the three extremely powerful mages stood next to each other while talking.

"He actually came of all people, I never expected he would just sneak out like that?" Sasuke said while Naruto just sighs out of sadness.

"Yeah well, he most likely gets his wild thinking from me... Through I can control my emotions better but..." After saying that, Brandish just smiles while crossing her arms.

"So the rumors of your connection to the so called "King of Ishgar" was true..." After Brandish said that, Naruto just nods while sweating.

"Through like Natsu and I, just a right annoying of cheating during the games could result in him getting pissed off and reacting dangerously... I for one rather not want to see him go on a rampage." Naruto told the other two who stopped talking due to Chapati declaring the match has began.

Immediately the three turn to see Mystogan plant all five of his Magic staves in the ground and from it Jellal was met with a blinding light. What Jellal was met with was being propelled servers hundred meters into the air, much to his shock but himself tied by a bunch of belts followed by witnessing a demon breaking through the sky above him but Jellal did not react, except think about the time at the Tower of Heaven, thinking about that in a mere instant the illusion shattered much to Mystogan's shock at his he easily did it until be noticed that the look in his eyes showed anger.

"I won't allow another illusion to control me... Not again..." After he said that, seven bright beams of light appeared all around Mystogan; in a mere moment he heard Jellal shout "Be judged by the Seven Stars! GRAND CHARIOT!" Jellal yelled as seven bright magic circles appeared above Mystogan who

just looks up at seeing all seven strike down where he was standing, causing a large bright flame-like light to appear but as this happened, Mystogan appeared behind Jellal by mist along with all five of his magic staves too. Jellal turns fast seeing Mystogan grab his second staff as he began spinning it with both hands while the large eye began too widen as the iris consumes the sclera now appearing as a glowing red eye of sorts.

"Two Layered Magic Circle: Demon's Curse!" Mystogan shouted as immediately Jellal's eyes widen at the eye causing the ground to warp with skeleton likes earth monsters reaching up from the ground and grabbing onto Jellal's legs which greatly surprises him at seeing this but he looks back up seeing Mystogan grab his three-spiked fork, he immediately began spinning it above himself while above him his own personal thunder cloud appeared.

One Layered Magic: Red Lightning of Havoc!" Mystogan yelled and when he did the cloud unleashed what spores to be a red Chinese dragon like lightning heading straight for Jellal who brought up both arms as he's struct by the attack, causing an explosion with Jellal skidding back from it.

"Four Layered Magic: Celestials Roar!" Jellal yelled now revealing himself to be inside the smoke holding a staff that has a skill with horns on it, the skulls eye holes reveal two glowing orbs of red light and soon enough releases a deafening roar that soon enough glows brightly causing Jellal's hands to move to his head but even so it wouldn't stop along with he was unable to see from the light, but even after casting it it was followed by a beam slamming into Jellal's chest sending him flying back but sadly for Jellal he lands where the five magic circles appeared above Jellal who looks up seeing the five. Without even annoy ing the attack, the five magic circles unleash a single beam that strikes down in Jellal who grits his teeth. As the battle progressed, Ultear and Meredy watched in worry while Naruto had his arms crossed.

"Jellal... Why are you holding back?" Naruto thought to himself as he looks down at Jellal who was on the losing end; he looks ahead seeing Erza with his dragon eyes to see her worried.

"Why isn't he revealing his true power?" Erik asks Naruto who just sighs as he looks at the sky.

"He still can't forgive himself for killing Simon and causing so much pain... Getting beaten up is a way for him to try and atone for his sins but... JELLAL!" Naruto yells gaining the wizards attention who turns to him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA BE BEATEN UP JUST CUZ YOU CAN'T FORGIVE YOURSELF, IS THAT IT?!" Naruto yelled surprising many at hearing him yell that.

"YOU INDEED BARE MANY SINS BUT ARE YOU WILLING TO JUST LOSE TO TRY AND FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF; HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THE PROMISE YOU MADE ME ONCE I TOOK YOU IN AS WELL AS YOUR FRIENDS?!" He yelled at Jellal who froze with only his eyes widening.

(Nothing that's all I got, just plain old Erza...)

(Well you gotta have a last name. Oh!)

(Hey, what's the big idea?!)

(Your hair is pretty is all.)

(You think so?)

"Scarlet... Erza Scarlet." Jellal said with a smile appearing on his face as he stood up slowly while crossing his arms; he suddenly started yelling with his body releasing a brown like magic aura.

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR, SEVEN HEAVENLY GATES! FIRST ACTIVATION!" Jellal yelled said the aura immensely increases shocking many at seeing this.

"SECOND ACTIVATION!" Jellal yelled which caused his muscles to start growing as the aura increases.

"THIRD ACTIVATION!" Jellal yelled as his skin turns red while the aura scorches around himself. In a mere instant of blind speed Mystogan was elbowed in the stomach much to his pain at hearing crack from the impact of the attack that caused him to skid back but he suddenly received a 12 hit combo of punches to his stomach in a matter of a second and a half, after those punches Mystogan coughs out some blood at this happening.

"So... Fast..." Mystogan thought while Jellal has a serious look on his face while entering a stance that causes his magic aura to represent an owl, in a mere instant his movements became silent as he round house kicks Mystogan in the face sending him to the ground hard.

"I'm not done yet!" Mystogan yelled as he started getting back up while having all five staves fuse into a single one that appears to be the one he had when he he was a kid. After he did that, Jellal bows down and points his left hand downwards, with all the fingers closed except his index and middle fingers while his right hand did the same but it then points towards the sky. Due to him entering that stance large dark clouds began forming above everyone who soon noticed a red light of sorts appearing.

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!" Jellal yelled as the light grows more much to everyone's shock and Mystogan's fear at seeing the attack. From the clouds a giant meteor emerges, it started falling towards Mystogan who brought his staff up.

"TEN LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE: MIRROR OF YATA!" Mystogan yelled causing ten magic circles to appear as the meteor hits the ten magic ditches creating a decoys rating explosion that unleashes a tremendous shock wave, as soon as it ends the smoke cleared revealing Mystogan laying on his back along although Jellal who was also laying on his back, both unable to get up while Jura was sweating.

Everyone was shocked at what they just witnessed while Naruto was impressed.

"He cut the damage in half and delivered half of it to Jellal..." Naruto said to everyone at seeing both were unconscious.

"The seven heavenly gates..." Sasuke thought to himself at finally witnessing it.

[AND ITS A DRAW! BOTH PARTICIPANTS ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE SO ITS A DRAW!]

1ST OLYMPUS 15P

2ND MERMAID HEEL 8P

3RD FAIRY TAIL B 6P

4TH RAVEN TAIL 6P

5TH QUATTRO KERBEROS 4P

6TH LAMIA SCALE 3P

7TH SABERTOOTH 2P

8TH FAIRY TAIL A 0P

After Chapati said that, Naruto just looks at the kings balcony where the king and the guest are supposed to be at.

"I'll be right back." After he said that, Naruto disappears suddenly and reappeared on the balcony where he met with great surprise at seeing no either then Rustyrose standing in front of the guest.

"Aren't you that member of Grimoire Heart?" After asking that the mans eyes just narrow but he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Rustyrose, he's my grandpa." Came the words of the guest causing the Ex-Member of Grimoire Heart to nod as he steps aside revealing the guest to be a young man wearing a long coat with feather edges. On his head he wore a black headband to keep his hair together. In his right hand he held a tattered and dirt covered Grimoire.

"Been awhile gramps..." After he said that, the two hands.

"Hello again, old man." After he said that both then pull there hands away and fist bumps.

"I can see you've become a king now, the so called King of Ishgar hey Asta." After he said that, the king just smiles brightly.

[King of Pergrande Kingdom/King of Ishgar/Asta Vermilion Dragneel.]

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

"I have to say you've grown quite a lot over the past century." After saying that the man just smiles.

"It has been well grandpa, through…. My wives have passed away sadly… It's gotten quite lonely actually in the kingdom…." After saying that, a sad smile was on his face. Seeing this, Naruto just looks at Asta sadly.

"I'm sorry you have my fathers power….." After saying that, Asta just smiles.

"Don't sweat it, besides my life how's yours? What has your sis been doing lately." When he said that, Naruto just looks away sadly at hearing that. Asta just blinks in surprise until he understood and sighs while looking down.

"She still hates you, doesn't she….?" After asking him that, he only received a nod answering his question.

"It is my fault entirely… It my fault she joined the Alvarez Empire… We were so close when we were kids but after mom chose me she began resenting, soon to be hating me for what I've done…." After he said that, Naruto looks at the sky.

"Sis…. I wonder what your doing now?" Naruto thought to himself about his sister.

AT THE ALVAREZ EMPIRE, DURING THE START OF HIDDEN

Currently a single woman was sleeping in a bed with another guy in it as well. The woman opens her eyes slowly knowing full well its the afternoon but the reason why she woke up was because she heard someone yell out loud.

"THAT BITCH JUST GOT ONE SHOT!" Came the yell of a man who was watching the Grand Magic Games on a Lacrima screen.

"Idiot….." Was all the woman said with annoyance, she sat up slowly while wiping her eyes.

"Dimaria, go back to sleep." The one in her bed said as she could hear snoring but even so she heard someone yell "NARUTO IS KICKING ASS!"; hearing that name she instantly woke to and sat to slowly whole having wide eyes.

"Naruto….." When she spoke that name her "neighbor" opened his eyes slowly, revealing only black irises with no pupil.

"Naruto, he's already made an appearance after these past ten years?" After asking that, the blond haired woman just gets out if bed revealing her night gown and began getting dressed.

INSIDE THE MAIN ROOM

Currently two beings of absolute power sat on a couch watching the games. One was a dark-skinned, muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder. In lieu of a traditional shirt, he wears a thin cloth tied around his neck and upper torso leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed. He wears large, baggy, dark-colored trousers with an upper portion that's lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large, spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed bracelets on each wrist, and dark-colored bands on each of his biceps. He completes this outfit with light-colored sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead. The one that sat next to him was a tall and slender humanoid, towering over the guy next to him. He's covered from head to toe with green armor and his helmet. His knees and elbows are covered with a fierce and sinister mask-like design. On his armor's chest was the symbol of the Alvarez Empire.

"Ajeel, seeing Naruto again is really making me want to fight!" After Galan said that, Ajeel just nods and both good up fast about to fight until they heard footsteps and turn seeing a fully dressed Dimaria, standing at the doorway; her eyes were on the screen showing Naruto causing her to acid anger but even more then that was sadness. Before anything could be said, in a black flash the tv screen and Lacrima was obliterated much to the sadness of the two who turn angrily at seeing a man. He was wearing a brown longcoat as well as golden gauntlets and boots. He has silver hair and noticeable facial stubble. He has the symbol of the Alvarez Empire above his left eye.

"Serious Estarossa, you didn't have to destroy it…" Ajeel said with annoyance while Galan nods.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but get angry… You made my wife cry so much in the past due to his incompetence as a man…. Brother or not, I'll show him no mercy." Estarossa said causing his wife to go a sad smile but that disappears when an image of a crying baby passed though her mind but before she fell into more despair, Estarossa just hugs her.

"Shhhhhh…." After the sound left his mouth, Dimaria began speaking.

"Why him… Why was he favorited so much by mom and dad… It doesn't make sense….." Was all she said, still unable to let go of the past.

BACK TO NARUTO

"Well, I should get back to my spot; stop by the fairy tail guild and say hi to your mom." After he said that, he just nods.

"Ok but tell me….. Why don't you want to use that–" he was cut off by Naruto who was completely serious.

"Never bring up that again….. It is a power of unfairness and I will never resort to using it, after all it… Because of that, I killed my father… Even more so….. I just went with it a bathed in his blood….." After saying that, Asta just nods in understanding.

"I understand….

FLASHBACK OVER A HUNDRED YEARS AGO

BRUTON MUSIC-HOPE TO MANY

"W-What…." Came the words of a shocked Naruto who stared at Zeref while he held a single baby with spiky blond hair sleeping.

"I'm sorry dad…. She's…" As Zeref said it, his arms were shaking as he held the newborn baby.

"It was Ankhseram's magic again…. Wasn't it…" After he said that, tears began falling from Zeref's eyes as they land on the baby's face.

"Why is it that he cursed me…. Was it because I tried to bring back Natsu…" After saying that, Naruto just looks away.

"Zeref….. There are things I haven't talked to you about concerning the Dragneel family." When Naruto said that, Zeref just holds the child more.

"I don't care….. This child just lost his mother and now all he has left is a dad who's a murderer….." After Zeref said that, he outstretched his arms out to Naruto.

"He was born with my curse… Both of ours…. Please–" he was cut off by Naruto taking the child.

"Zeref….. I want you to meet someone I hate most in the world…. He has the answers you seek so follow." After he said that he starts walking but Zeref just grits his teeth while glaring at Naruto for not even showing tears for Mavis's death and moving onto another topic.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING HEARTLESS! YOUR ADOPTED DAUGHTER AND MY WIFE DIED; YET YOU NEVER EVEN CRIED! DID YOU CRY WHEN MY DIED! DID YOU CRY WHEN YOU KILLED DRACO, DID YOU EEN CRY WHEN NATSU PASSED AWAY?!" After yelling that, Naruto just stopped walking as he looks down at the sleeping child.

"Zeref….. There are things that are best left alone, including the fact involving my past; you were never cursed nor did you kill Mavis…." After he said that, Zeref was greatly confused by his words.

"What are you talking about-HOW COULD YOU SAY I WASN'T CURSED WHEN I KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" Zeref screamed but his eyes widen as he grabs his head in pain as a black miasma appears all around him causing Naruto to stop walking.

"RAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Zeref screamed as a large black miasma enlarges as it heads straight for Naruto who didn't even turn.

"Because….. What you call a curse is what I call my power, what I mean is that your curse as you call it came from me." Just after saying that an almost exact black miasma was produced by Naruto as it counters Zeref's much to the Dark Wizards shock. Naruto just looks at Zeref, full of sadness.

"Zeref… Me along with my sister are over 3,000 years old…." After saying that, the dark wizards eyes widen all the way as he stared at his father in disbelief at hearing him say.

"Now follow me…. I will take you to the man who holds the truth." After saying that, Zeref just follows him, still shocked at him possessing the same power, or so the dark wizard thought; he was unaware of the past Naruto and endured along with his sister.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto appears behind his guild mates as he watched the next match begin, not wanting to think further involving how he and Dimaria even have this power or why they haven't been killing.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

Naruto stayed silent as he watched the fight between Lucy and Flare as he was still in thought about many things involving the time when he was called by a different name before he changed it too "Naruto" as well as why Ultear never inherited his ability/curse. His left hand touched the book located on his left side as he thought about 400 years ago.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Asked Brandish who was waiting her toe nails while Sasuke just polished the sword he keeps hidden under his cloak.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past as well as my old team." When he said that, Sasuke turned to him immediately since he was Naruto's best friend yet he doesn't know much about the time before the "Dragons and Gods War/The Festival of The Four Kings".

"I'm just thinking, if I had used my other abilities instead of fighting with only my dragon slayer magic I think I would have been able to end the war back then quickly. Through if I we had transformed then we would have ended it much quicker but that's not the problem..." After Naruto said that, the other look at him in confusion while Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"So you finally get it through your thick head? We should have killed them instead letting most of there members go but at least we killed Merascylla, that damn bitch..." After Sasuke said that, Naruto nodded in agreement but there attention was gained by hearing Lucy yell and what they see is surprising.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked at seeing Flare's hair wrapped all around Lucy but that wasn't the problem since bit only he but Sasuke noticed the hair in the ground.

"Seems something wise is going on?" Sasuke told them while the others had narrowed eyes at knowing something isn't right but when he saw her hair showing the mark of raven tail and glowing he knew that if he doesn't do something, the King will very well most likely kill Flare since he could already feel Asta's annoyance raising slowly.

BACK AT OLYMPUS

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Zaku yelled worriedly at seeing a cut girl showing fear upon her face at seeing she's going to be branded by Flare. Inside the meeting room were the other members watching in silent while Gilgamesh just smiles in interest.

"Are you serious Zaku, can't you see it?" Obito asked Zaku who immediately stops due to the fact a crimson like fire began emitting from his body.

"Oh yeah, so that's what's happening huh..." Zaku said now suddenly calm while Chōjūrō pushes his glasses up.

"Seriously, a hostage situation where three of the strongest wizards in Fiore are gathered; Raven Tail has truly lost it." Chōjūrō said but they heard a laugh and turned towards there Guild Master smiling.

"I'm very much curious as too what kind of magic the so called "The Strongest Human that's ever existed" can use..." Gilgamesh said while Ur just watched in annoyance at this happening.

BACK AT THE GAMES

Naruto was about to interfere when he noticed Natsu at the other side of the coliseum, running towards the location of Flare's hostage; he just smiles while sending The King now at ease seeing this. Before Flare could do anything, Natsu got rid of the hair freeing Asuka.

"YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR LUCY!" Natsu yelled as the celestial spirit Mage made her move; the guilds watch in interest.

"Hmmmm..." Was the only sound Naruto made at watching the copy and Lucy touch hands as there starting to chant, seeing this the dragon king of light blinks in surprise.

"So she actually knows that..." Was all he though as he was the one that created it.

"With all 88 Heavenly Bodies, SHINNING! URANO METRIA!" Both yelled as the planets created began encircling Flare but before it could continue they suddenly disappear as soon as they appeared. As thus was happening, everyone was confused while Naruto glances back at the Raven Tail team but more precisely the blue faced guy who gave a small nod towards Flare at the same time Lucy hits the ground.

[Well, I expected something way more; Mr. Yajima any thoughts, AHHHH!]

He yelled at seeing the dark looking in the old mans face.

[Forget I asked!]

Chapati said quickly in fear as he turns to see Lucy hit the ground.

[and she's down, the winner is Raven Tail's Flare Corona!]

Chapati yelled gaining a cheer from the people as the winner just smiles.

1ST OLYMPUS 15P

2ND RAVEN TAIL 11P

3RD MERMAID HEEL 8P

4TH FAIRY TAIL B 6P

5TH QUATTRO KERBEROS 4P

6TH LAMIA SCALE 3P

7TH SABERTOOTH 2P

8TH FAIRY TAIL A 0P

"I told you I would win, you never stood a chance against me blonde! YOU'RE PATHETIC; HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE SUCH A LOSER?! AHAHAHAHAHAH-" she stopped immediately after feeling a cold chill run up her spine and felt the presence of someone behind her; the audience stayed silent as that watch in wonder while Flare turns slowly as she met the gaze of the king.

"Raven Tail, you broke the rules so you will start at zero." Asta said as there points immediately decreased confusing everyone while Lucy stares at Asta in shock.

1ST OLYMPUS 15P

2ND MERMAID HEEL 8P

3RD FAIRY TAIL B 6P

4TH FAIRY TAIL A 5P

5TH QUATTRO KERBEROS 4P

6TH LAMIA SCALE 3P

7TH SABERTOOTH 2P

8TH RAVEN TAIL 0P

Asta leans down to Flare who just stares at him as he became dangerously serious.

"Thought I wouldn't notice you cheating huh? If I catch you guys cheating one more time, it won't be pretty!" The king threatened Flare who just gave a quick nod in fear as he turns his back to her.

"I'LL SAY THIS ONCE, OUTSIDE HELP IS PROHIBITED AND SINCE I WITNESSED RAVEN TAIL CHEATING, I WILL BE STAYING FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE GAMES AS THE JUDGE!" Asta yelled as he began walking away while he was glancing at the Raven Tail team but oddly enough, the blue faced member felt it; Asta didn't have a trace of any magic power except for some odd aura of sorts being released from his body but they notice Asta stoping suddenly.

"On second thought, to make my point across..." As he said that, he took out his book and opened it too show a sword handle.

"You die now..." After Asta said that it was to fast to be seen but Obra was cut in half shocking the members of his guild as well as every single person who watched the body hit the ground while the small familiar was also cut in half.

"That is a warning Raven Tail, break the rules and I shall bring forth your end!" Asta threatened as he closed the book showing that he's not just a kid who's laid back.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

AT THE ALVAREZ EMPIRE

"AHAHAHAHAHAH, THE KING JUST SHOWED WHO'S BOSS!" Came the words of Wahl Icht in his true form. He was sitting on the couch with Derrierie sitting on his lap as they were in one of the living rooms.

"Long story short we should avoid fighting the king one on one otherwise it would be like the time when Galan lost horribly to the Sin of Pride 3,000 years ago." After saying that, Wahl just laughs at hearing that as he wraps both arms around her.

"To know there was a human before the king that had the title of "Strongest Human Ever Born" is truly fascinating but seeing as the real fights are over its now boring." After he said that he shuts off the tv.

"Wonder who's stronger, Escanor, Estarossa, or Naruto?" After thinking that he continued smiling when he heard footsteps and glances at the door seeing Estarossa enter seriously.

"We may have had more time but it still wouldn't change the fact. When the sun is up or having any light we can use that light depending on the light to have infinite magic while Escanor on the other hand just keeps getting stronger surpassing all others the higher the sun becomes and the more dangerous he becomes." After saying that, Wahl just smiles hearing that in excitement.

LATER THAT DAY AFTER THE REST OF THE GAMES OF DAY ONE

(1ST OLYMPUS 15P

2ND LAMIA SCALE 13P

3RD SABERTOOTH 12P

4TH MERMAID HEEL 8P

5TH FAIRY TAIL B 6P

6TH FAIRY TAIL A 5P

7TH QUATTRO KERBEROS 4P

8TH RAVEN TAIL 0P

This is the first days tournament ranking system.)

CURRENTLY OUTSIDE OF THE PUB

FAIRY TAIL OST MAIN THEME SLOW

"Im sorry..." Was all Naruto said to Natsu as they both sat outside the pub where they sat side by side.

"I have no right to call myself your father or act in your best interest... Natsu..." After saying his name he looks at Natsu who was looking at the ground.

"I can never forgive you for what you've done..."after saying that, Naruto just looks down but he touched his guitar while taking a deep breath.

"You wanna know about Igneel, right?" Hearing that, Natsu turns to Naruto immediately as he began speaking while staring at the sky.

"You see, Acnologia is one of the four kings like me and Sasuke; he possess a very dangerous dragon slaying magic like me. Igneel like the other dragons which include all of the dragon slayers in fairy tail and Sabertooth parents had there stolen by Acnologia and left them weakened and half dead. Igneel is going to hate me but you deserve to know after my foolish mistake. Igneel is here..." Hearing that Natsu stood up looking around fast as his eyes were wide but heard Naruto continue.

"He's not there... He's here." After saying that he stood up while extending his left hand to poke Natsu's chest.

"He's inside you..." After saying that the dragon sister froze in shock as he continued.

"There were two reasons why the dragons sealed themselves. One was to wait for the right moment to kill either Nemesis or Acnologia when given the chance while the second was a little different. Before I get to that I will have to tell you this, all who use slayer magic will without a doubt end up turning into what they were trying to kill... It only happens when slayers get to strong." Hearing that, Natsu's eyes widen all the way.

"In an attempt to stop the transformation they also sealed themselves inside you dragon slayers so they could create antibodies to prevent them from doing so..." Hearing that, Natsu just looks at his own hands with wide eyes.

"He won't talk to you but he can hear you and see what you seem... He's been with you for most of your life as well as giving encouragement of words as well as weakling the antibodies to increase your power. He has always been watching you, and cares very much for your well being but me on the other hand he hates me; he hates me more now or telling you the truth... You see four hundred years ago I killed his father out of rage and bathed in his blood." After saying that, Natsu just stares at him as he was staring at the stars.

"The reason why is because a dragon killed your mother as well as another women I loved... I lost it and in turn my range causes me to evolve into a dragon. We four lost people we truly loved and we began murdering every dragon in sight... I still have nightmares about me betraying Draco; he asked me who I had betrayed him..." After saying that he looks at Natsu who was looking down with tears falling from his eyes.

"Dad..." Hearing that, Naruto looks down thinking he's talking about Igneel.

"Thank you..." When he heard that his eyes widen all the way as he turns immediately to see Natsu having a sad smile and continued to cry while smiling.

"I'm sorry... For everything I said to you." Natsu told Naruto who just smiles as he took out his guitar confusing Natsu.

"This... Was a song I made to play for your mother." After saying that he began playing slowly.

SO IST ES IMMER

As he played he began singing all the while the stars began getting brighter as if responding to his song. As soon as he finishes the song the two look at the stars.

"Sayla... If Eclair survived could there be a possibility you survived...?" After thinking that he stood up.

"Lets head inside now Natsu..." After saying that his son nods as they both entered the building to find Makarov giving a speech.

OST END

"I'd like to make a toast! Today we did good but tomorrow we'll aim for the top cuz Fairy Tail never backs down and we won't start now!" He shouted gaining cheers from everyone along with Natsu too. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile this while his son behind partying. As this was happening he took a seat on Cana's right gaining the girls attention to see him smiling.

"As you know my names Naruto also known as Natsu's father and the First Wizard Saint." After he said that he took one of the barrel mugs and jugged it down in a mere 3 seconds, seeing this Cana just smiles at her new rival drinker.

"So how about you and I go some place more quiet?" After asking her that he blinks in surprise seconds before feeling someone tap his shoulder and when he turns he found quite surprisingly a pissed off Gildarts shocking many seeing the Mage while Naruto was surprised.

"Aren't you the Mage that interrupted the meeting if the four kind, I thought Acnologia killed you?" Hearing that many were silent at what he just said.

"I presume your that light dragon." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles as he turns around leaning against the table.

"There's light here so don't think about anything stupid kid... Besides you should know another one of us is in this city. But anyways..." After saying that he stood up while placing his left have on his shoulder.

"I thank you for being a father like figure to my son Natsu but I'll say this, never again shall you interrupt our meeting again." After staying that he starts walking but not before giving one last wink to Cana who had a small blush do to the booze or the fact the order wizard saint was hitting in her and could handle a drink.

NEXT TIME, SECOND DAY OF THE MAGIC GAMES. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

NEXT DAY

1ST OLYMPUS 15P

2ND LAMIA SCALE 13P

3RD SABERTOOTH 12P

4TH MERMAID HEEL 8P

5TH FAIRY TAIL B 6P

6TH FAIRY TAIL A 5P

7TH QUATRO KERBEROS 4P

8TH RAVEN TAIL 0P

[Its day two of the grand magic games and the stands are exploding with excitement! Joining me once again is Mr. Yajima and our special guest Naruto Pendragon Dragneel." After saying that the two chance at Naruto who had his arms crossed while sitting in the announcers booth.

"The point of this game is to reach the final boat without falling off, simple right; wrong! The chariots are constantly in motion and if one falls it will cost you. Which team will survive this new challenge?! For those of you with us in Domus Flau we'll show he race in crystal clear Lacrima vision! So, you've seen a lot in your days so could you have predicted anything like this?" After asking Naruto that he sighs.

"Dragon slayers who have yet to evolve fully are cursed with very affective motion sickness. Those three dragon slayers were not smart to enter this knowing they'll be affected by moving vehicles...(sigh)... Idiots..." Naruto said with a sigh at seeing his son but his attention was drawn to the ones ahead seeing Risley, Yuka, Kurohebi, Bacchus, and Meredy running on the chariots ahead of the three idiots.

"Now lets take a look at the groups leading the pack, this race is neck in neck as it will get folks!" Chapati said in the mic while on the chariots something else was happening.

[First is Raven Tail Kurohebi followed closely by Olympus's Meredy, Lamia Scales Yuka, and Mermaid Heels Risley!]

Hearing that, Meredy was taking deep breath not expecting for Ultear to suddenly vote her in.

"Seriously, why me?!" She asked herself not noticing her breasts were bouncing up and down a lot, gaining more cheers from the audience's men's section...

[Coming from behind them is Quatro Cerberus's reserved member Bacchus!]

"FEEL MY WAVE BOOST!" Yuka yelled suddenly taking off using his magic whine telling them they can't use magic inside his shock wave.

"Weren't you listening boy, chubby power rules!" Risley yelled as she runs on the side of the chariots, leaving Meredy by herself which she just sighs.

[There it is, Risley's gravity change magic. She dished Yuka's magic!]

Meredy just sighs knowing full well that Zaku is at home watching this. Suddenly the chariots are sent high off the ground stopping most of them which in turns sends Meredy off of it which she loses much to the girls sadness while Bacchus ran ahead laughing as he passes raven tails member easily. Soon enough Kurohebi passes the finish line, as well as Risley and Yuka while Meredy lost. As this was happening Sting was last.

"IM NOT GONNA LOSE LIKE THIS!" Natsu yelled trying to get ahead of both Gajeel and Sting which Sting just stares at Natsu's back.

"Talk about uncool, anyone could see you've got no strength left; you guys are just making fools of yourselves." Even after saying that they didn't stop pushing themselves further as they were yelling.

"Fine whatever, I didn't need this win so ill just let you guys have it, Sabertooth is just gonna keep racking up points after this; in the end one point isn't gonna change the outcome." Sting said but then Natau started speaking.

"IT'S NOT THE POINT THAT IM PUSHING MYSELF!" Natsu yelled confusing the two dragon slayers.

"What're you talking about?!" Sting said confused which Natsu starts speaking.

"Seven... SEVEN YEARS ITS BEEN!" Natsu yelled causing Sting's eyes to widen.

"WE'VE BEEN GONE FOR SEVEN LONG YEARS WHICH OUR FRIENDS WAITED THAT LONG FOR OUR RETURN! THEY KEPT FIGHTING REGARDLESS OF HOW HARD IT WAS, THEY WERE HUMILIATED BUT EVEN SO THEY STAYED STRONG AND KEPT OUR GUILD TOGETHER, WAITING FOR US! WE'RE DOING THIS NOT TO WIN BUT FOR OUR FRIENDS, TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT FAIRY TAIL NEVER GAVE UP, NOT FOR AN INSTANT SO THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL IM GONNA GIVE UP NOW!" Natsu yelled in anger as he pushed on more causing Naruto to smile seeing this while others cried seeing the two dragon slayers pushing onwards until they made it past the finish line.

[THEY DID IT! FAIRY TAIL'S NATSU EARNS THREE POINTS WHILE GAJEEL FROM FAIRY TAIL B GETS TWO POINTS!]

The two dragon slayers heard before collapsing.

1ST LAMIA SCALE 17P

2ND OLYMPUS 15P

3RD QUATRO KERBEROS 14P

4TH MERMAID HEEL 14P

5TH SABERTOOTH 12P

6TH FAIRY TAIL A 8P

7TH FAIRY TAIL B 8P

8TH RAVEN TAIL 8P

Naruto continued smiling after hearing his sons speech while the others on his team just smile.

"While Lamia Scale jumps ahead to first place, leaving Quarto Kerberos and Mermaid Heel are tied for third. Sabertooth's Sting forfeited the race so Sabertooth gets 0 points." Chapati said while Naruto looks at seeing Cobra patting the upset Meredy on her back since she's sad from losing. Naruto leans in the back of his chair while closing his eyes as he held his guitar on his legs.

(I see... So its come to this I see...)

Hearing those words pass through his head he saw himself standing in front of a badly bleeding dragon soon it was followed by more images of his sadness. By the time he opened his eyes the match was over.

1ST RAVEN TAIL 18P

2ND LAMIA SCALE 17P

3RD OLYMPUS 15P

4TH QUATRO KERBEROS 14P

5TH MERMAID HEEL 14P

6TH SABERTOOTH 12P

7TH FAIRY TAIL A 8P

8TH FAIRY TAIL B 8P

"Huh?" When those words left his mouth he sat up seeing what's happening.

"It's my sock... It just disappeared man, its been driving me crazy since I feel like its been right under my nose... But I can't seem to find it anywhere." When Naruto heard that his left eye begins twitching, not only him but everyone else. Sasuke had his left hand on his temple while the other members did not believe what there hearing.

CURRENTLY AT THW ALVAREZ EMPIRE

"What. The. Fuck?!" Galan yelled bit understanding if this dog human is on drugs or just plain stupid while Ajeel's just face palmed.

"I don't understand this..." Ajeel said in confusion at why such a stupid Mage was apart of Lamia scale, it wasn't even funny but pretty sad at his stupidity.

BACK AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES

Asta had tears falling from his eyes actually believing this... Through he wasn't the only one falling for this, Erza of Fairy Tail and one female of the Alvarez Empire...

"You deserve it!" Asta said while Rustyrose was sweat dropping at "WTF" is he seeing.

What they saw next actually annoyed and even angered most since they watched Kurohebi take away the sock and rip it to shreds. Just after doing that, Asta whispered "Strike Two... One more and you're finished..." dumbasses..." Asta spoke in a silent tone. As this was happening, Naruto blinks in surprise ignoring everything else as he was looking in another direction at smelling something which his dragon eye sight saw why he was looking at and he shines brightly shocking the two announcers who watched him disappear.

TWO SECOND LATER ON THE WALL OF THE COLISEUM

Currently four guys wearing red jackets and steel masks that have mustaches just left the entryway to the inside walls of the coliseum but were met with Naruto appear in front of then in a yellow flash.

10 SECONDS LATER

Just when Natsu arrived he was met with seeing Naruto stand between the three beaten men while the tallest one was held by his head over the back of the wall.

"So who sent you and if you so much as lie I will drop you..." When he said that, his white scales on his body glow.

"T-The guard of the princess! I was-we were ordered by him!" Hearing that, Naruto was now clearly confused at what this meant while Natsu was also confused hearing this as he watch Naruto throw him over his shoulder as his left hand went to his chin now thinking why they wanted then but his thoughts stop seeing as there all girls and they didn't take Natsu.

"Who was your main target?" Naruto questioned the guard who looks up at him scared.

"W-We were supposed to grab the girl in the infirmary but there were three of them." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow.

"Lucy..." When those words left his mouth, the other dragon slayers eyes widen all the way while Naruto was deep in thought at what this could mean. But unknown to all of them, on the final day a battle will break out.

OUTSIDE OF FIORE AT THAT TIME ON A LARGE ISLAND.

The island was filled with counties caves as it was the size of a small country which is was surrounded by a large thick mist that had large rocks coming from the ocean to prevent ships from entering the country.

"RAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" Came the roar of what sounded like a dragon from inside it filled with countless others, as this was happening a human looking Acnologia stood on the side of the entrance to the cave with narrowed eyes.

"To think there were still this many we missed, in three days war the Kings Festival will once again happen." Acnologia thought with narrowed eyes.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

Naruto just smiles at seeing Elfman won against Bacchus from the higher up levels.

"I suggest you all go back now, I'll sort this out later." After he said that, Natsu just nods as they start to walk away while Naruto was deep in thought. As soon as they left he began speaking in a loud tone.

"Do you know about this?" After asking that he turns seeing Asta behind him soon to be standing in his right.

"Not in the slightest clue... But don't you want to see the next match since it appears to be your member Cobra facing Mira..." Hearing that his eyes shot open seeing Cobra standing in front of Mira but even so he glances back at Asta.

"Cobra has won... He may not be as strong as the high ups but even so he's still strong... Anyway I need to find out why "this" kingdom wants to kidnap Lucy." Hearing that, Asta just blinks in surprise but he looks down.

"Don't know but I've been sensing something unsettling... It feels familiar but the feeling came from back when I was a 15 year old." Hearing that he just nods in agreement.

"You're right... In sensing a magic of sorts." Just after saying that his left hand touched his sword while his right touched the book.

"I don't like what the future holds but its almost time again for the day when we four kings rise the highest." After he said that, Asta just nods and they continued speaking about different topics involving the "other" country as well as other topics involving Sasuke which the young man could hear every single word.

"So is it true that Sasuke was the one who attacked-" he stopped seeing something and when he stopped Naruto did he came to see the next match while the last one once again ended in a tie involving the two members of each others guilds.

Naruto noticed its Yukino and the girl which his eyes widen all the way.

"Wait a second, isn't she..." He stopped now believing that girl to be the one Sasuke found a while back.

"Interesting..." Naruto thought as he smiles not knowing what's about to happen tonight.

"I have to ask, what will you do once E.N.D returns... Will you release Beginning?" After asking gun that be glances at Asta seriously.

"If they were to fight, it may tear this country apart..." After he said that, Asta stayed silent as they watched the fight between the two ladies beginning. Up until the part where Yukino got serious Naruto just watched.

"I'm afraid you leave me no choice, I have to open the 13 gate." When those wires left her mouth both Naruto and Kagura blink in surprise.

"Hmmm, didn't know Ophi-chan sided with a girl?" Naruto muttered confusing Asta who glances at him.

"Who?" After asking him that he sighs.

"You see I created the celestial Spirates and you could say "she" was born from both a celestial Spirit and a human which is almost impossible... But if that girl can actually use her true power then she can win." After saying that, Asta asks him a question at the same time she starts summoning it.

"Who's child is she?" After asking that he answers.

"Number six's daughter, the celestial kings younger brothers Chōjūro mated with a human an in turn created a new celestial spirit through once entered level 2 form it can fight at the level of the once so called four kings of Ishgar. As this was happening everything began turning dark with the snake appearing but with a simple glance he already knew Yukino was unable to help supply Ophi with enough power to evolve.

"Kagura won..." Just after saying that the two kings watch at how the girl just cut the large celestial spirit in half through he could see blood coming from Kagura's hands due to the density of the spirits scales. As this was happening, many were shocked at how Kagura defeated the half-breed spirit that disappeared leaving Yukino by herself.

"Is this the end?!" Yukino thought to herself in shock.

"Your bet was ill considered..." After Kagura said that, she ended the fight immediately with Yukino being left on the ground.

"Sometimes a mermaid feasts on a tiger." Kagura told Yukino who was completely shocked at what happened.

[It looks like, that's the match folks. And the winner is mermaid heels Kagura Mikazuchi!]

Chapati said gaining a round of cheers while Naruto just sighs at seeing this.

"Such an idiot girl didn't even realize she was far superior..." After muttering that he glances at Sasuke who just stood in the same spot watching the fight in silence.

1ST MERMAID HEEL 24P

2ND OLYMPUS 20P

3RD FAIRY TAIL A 18P

4TH RAVEN TAIL 18P

5TH LAMIA SCALE 17P

6TH QUATRO KERBEROS 14P

7TH FAIRY TAIL B 13P

8TH SABERTOOTH 12P

Naruto just shakes his head at seeing what has happened today with both there's and fairy tails S-Class mages saying down in there respective rooms to rest after fighting full strength.

"I have to say I was quite surprised about today..." Naruto said as he disappeared by a yellow flash, leaving the king by himself which he just closed his eyes.

"Rustyrose, contact the other guild masters of my kingdom and tell them to get ready for a battle in a few days." After saying that he starts walking away knowing that a battle will soon take place in the city.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT, AT SABERTOOTH'S GUILD

"There's me excuse for what happened in your match, do you realize what you've done?" Jiemma questioned the girl who responds.

"Yes sir, please forgive me I lost to an opponent from a lesser guild; I brought shame to Sabertooth, I tarnished our good name." Just after saying that she was hit in the head by grapes that splattered on her head.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! You choose to bet your life on the battle and you lost, even worse you let your enemy show mercy on you and your guild, you are an embarrassment to Sabertooth." After saying that, Yukino began speaking again in her normal tone.

"Yes, I'm fully prepared to except any punishment that you feel is appropriate sir." After saying that, Jiemma speaks again.

"Good girl, then you will throw it all away." After saying that he received a "yes sir, if that is what you wish". After she said that, the poor girl was about to remove her clothes until she felt two pair of hands lay on her arms which caused the girl to shudder while everyone else was completely shocked.

"Now isn't that what you call, going overboard you brat." Hearing that, Yukino looks behind herself seeing a smiling Naruto who lets go as he passes her at the same time Jiemma stands up.

"If you have something to say then say it." After he said that, Naruto stopped in front of Jiemma with everyone being silent.

"Let me get this straight, your guild member lost just one match to a clearly stronger opponent and you just kick them out... Is that right?" Naruto asked the guild master who had narrowed eyes while everyone was greatly confused at seeing the easy going look on Naruto's face.

"And how does this concern you... You make it sound that only your guilds rules count in this-UGH!" He was cut off by Naruto's right hand grabbing Jiemma by the throat and pulling him down to his face while his markings start glowing again.

"You are by far, the weakest person I've ever met... So as your guild would so "we don't except the weak." and with those words his left hand pierces through Jiemma's chest causing his eyes too widen all the way while the other guild members were completely shock as they watch Naruto pull out his left arm so he could soon grab Jiemma by his head so he could slam his head right through the table. After he did that, Naruto stood up fully while looking back at the other with his hand still drenched in blood.

"He was no guild master, as well as I don't like him." After saying that he rips off his left arms long sleeve to reveal his left arm has some bandages located on his left arm which was near the shoulder.

"You are no guild if you don't have one so I suggest you find a new one." After saying that he turns around while using the shock to lift the now surprised Yukino over his right shoulder.

"Guilds who act like this have no right to be called a guild." After saying that he disappeared by a yellow flash no longer there and leaving the guild with a dead guild master.

"So he's... Earthlands strongest wizard..." The words left the blind haired dragon slayer who had wide eyes filled with fear now understanding what his duster father meant be "a human the far surpassed that of the strongest dragon." as this was happening Rouge just swallowed at knowing that there are three others as strong as him.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen girl, don't rejoin Sabertooth until they sort out there own problems." When he said that, he stood on the balcony of one of the tallest buildings with Yukino while the moon was out fully.

"Why did you-" she was cut off by Naruto who shows a smile.

"Sorry, but his death was unavoidable... Besides for him to do something like take everything away from you I couldn't allow it. Also, you're-Ow!" He was cut off by Brandish grabbing his ear, was behind him very small and decided to grow back to her normal size.

"Don't even think about it, I don't care if you want to get with that Celestial Mage but your wife Ur will start nagging at me again." Heading that he just gives a laugh whine scratching the back of his head.

"Oh come on, she's pretty hot!" Naruto said with a smile causing Yukino to blush at being complimented by the strongest wizard saint but Brandish just stares at him before he continues.

"Besides, shouldn't you be finishing that mission I gave you?" When he said that, Brandish just sighs.

"He has absolutely no interest in war, he's not going to help even of his guild were to be destroyed." Hearing that, he shows a passive exists him on his face.

"I wouldn't blame him, after all like the ones in the Alvarez Empire he also achieved the title of "King" through he is capable of fighting God Serena on equal grounds or more." Hearing that, Yukino's eyes widen all the way at hearing another person.

"E-Excuse me, sir-" Yukino was cut off by Naruto.

"Call me Naruto beautiful." Hearing him say that she just nods and proceeded to ask her question.

"Naruto-sama, who is the person you speak of capable of fighting God Serena?" Hearing her ask, he just blinks in surprise and answers with a smile.

"Not much is known about him but he's the only member of Blue Pegasus that doesn't take missions or even fights but... Ten years ago, one of the Ten Commandments, Gray Lord was found dead at the mages feet. I have no idea what exactly he did to the Demon until I heard that he was very annoyed by the things interruption and began playing music, when he finished the thing was dead. From that day onwards he was given the title "King of Music" yet he declined all requests of becoming a Wizard Saint, part of the council, or becoming an S-Class Mage. I met him once but found that the bottom half of his mouth was wrapped by white wrappings and locked by a single magic seal. He also seemed like he was out of it and doesn't really respond to my questions even when he just needed to write it down. An odd ball he is, more so then Brandish over here." Naruto told Yukino while pointing back at the now annoyed Brandish.

"Just keep talking... Just keep talking." She said with her eye twitching now causing Naruto to sweat drop until he smiles again and turns to Yukino.

"So until you join your guild again, would you like to stay with me?" When he said that, he felt two cold eyes locked on him which he just laughs again with a smile on his face.

"You may be the king of light but don't keep flirting in front of me." Hearing that he just smiles to her before wrapping his arms around the two with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on, no need to be jealous!" Naruto said to the two until he felt a cold chill and he began sweating.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" When he asked that, he was suddenly pulled by away from the two woman who turn to find an angry Ur glaring at Naruto who was sweating.

"U-Ur, what brings my frozen queen?" When he asked her that he found his entire busy frozen in ice.

"U-Ur, what are you-" he was cut off by his wife kicking him right off the roof top which he just screams as he fell down fast and huts the ground hard with the ice shattering, leaving him laying down on the ground sweating.

"She's pissed off, isn't she?" Naruto asked Ultear who stood there, looking down at her idiot dad.

"What do you think?" Hearing that he just gives a laugh and sat up while his bones crack a little as he got back up.

"Eheheheh, its good to see her again-oh no..." His thoughts change seeing his wife marching out of the building as she grabs Naruto by his war much to his pain as he began yelling with his wife pulling on his ear hard through he doesn't feel much of any pain but he still needed to say that to convince his wide to take it easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT ALMOST DAY TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure you want to do this?" Ur questioned her husband as they were soaking in the hotsprings alone. They were outside the kingdom thanks to Sasuke taking then there too Warrod's hotsprings. He was in the water next to Ur who placed her head on his left shoulder.

"Its an apology for ditching you Ur, besides its a chance for us to bond more with each other." Naruto told his wife who just smiles at seeing her husband looking at the starry sky.

"You're such a womanizer but even so you didn't treat is sky differently. So anyways did you tell her yet?" After asking him that he just shakes his head.

"I'll tell her after the tournament, if she were find out now it would be bad besides... I still have to tell sis her daughter is alive and well." Hearing him say that, she just leans her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You really hate to break hearts... Through seeing that you can't help but mate with new beautiful woman I can't just hate you for it." After she said that, he just smiles to her.

"It seems that only daughters of me and my sister do not have the death power." Hearing him she just smiles as she got on top of him.

"Now, time for your apology." Hearing that, a prevented smile forms on his face but they stop hearing a splash and turn seeing Brandish enter the water also fully naked.

"What, demanded Sasuke to take me here." After saying that, Ur glares at Brandish who swam to them as she in front of Naruto and next to Ur.

"Besides if anyone's gonna have Naruto's child next its gonna be me." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles while placing his arms behind his head.

"Come on ladies, we can we "all" have fun." Hearing that the two blush as he stood up smiling.

~~~~~~~~FEW HOURS OF SEX LATER AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES~~~~~~~~~

"So... You had sex with both Ur and Brandish until it was about an hour before the games began?" Sasuke questioned Naruto with his eyebrow twitching which he just nods fully awake.

"Yup, both are resting in the infirmary from one hell of a time they had... It was awesome!" Naruto yelled smiling brightly while the members of his guild were blushing but mostly Ultear at finding out why her mother was extremely tired and very sore.

"Dad... Seriously." Ultear said in embarrassment but he just smiles.

"Oh come on Ultear, maybe you can do the same thing with Gray and Juvia-I should really shut the fuck up now." When he said that, he was being glares at by his blushing daughter but his attention turns seeing that the next day has begun with the challenge.

[As usual we will have one member from there team compete, so please choose wisely]

Hearing that, Naruto just smiles as he looks back at his team.

"I'll be doing this challenge today guys!" Naruto told them with a bright smile as he jumps down without a care. He approached the middle with a smile on his face and noticed the smokin hot cat girl as well as the hit red haired fairy tail member.

"Ohhhhh, who's this fine lady?" Naruto questioned the car girl who turns to him surprised but she looks away and just like that he understood.

"Jellal feels bad for what you went through... But he isn't what you think he is, if he were I would have eaten him, literally." When he said that, there was not a single joking tone at all.

"Anyways, you should know your friend with the sword, did she ever tell you who exactly found her that day?" When he said that, she was confused at hearing that and his attention turns to Jura which he gives a wave to the wizard saint who just gives a nod.

"Hey hot stuff." Hearing that he turns to seeing Cana behind him once again drinking but his attention turns to see the large castle Pandemonium appearing.

"Interesting, so there using creation magic huh?" Naruto said confusing them while Hibiki was searching what this was about while the stairs come down.

"Before you stands a castle filled with vicious monsters, that's Pandemonium!" The pumpkin headed midget said to the group.

"Holy crap..." Was all Cana could say while Naruto just laughs gaining there attention.

"So, do we draw sticks or what?" Naruto said with a toothy smile on his face.

"Yes of course sir, we've got everything set. There is about 100 beast within the castle walls, don't panic there's no danger of then escaping and attacking the crowd thanks to the magical protections. They are classified by there range of difficulty, we have 5 classes. D, C, B, A, and S. but the rank down is showed above me. I was asked to leave everything a surprise to make things a challenge. Ahahahahah! Now you guys should know each class will be two times stronger then the last so now its time to draw straws to find out who gets to challenge and the first to challenge can pick how many they fight. I could go on with the explanation but knowing Naruto he will most lonely get bored and destructive." Hearing that, Naruto just nods since boredom is when he gets destructive.

"Now remember no matter what you chose and of by some bad luck you may be given an S class. You guys will be unable to leave once its begun until he beat the challenge or get knocked out. You will keep the points you get but be out of the game. Anyways time to decide the order you go in, I would like you to draw straws." With that same that did as said and that all draw one. Erza got number one much to her surprise while the others draw one too.

"Man you're lucky, and I'm guessing you'll get the most amount of points, meanwhile I'm second last at number seven." Cana said to Erza who began speaking unafraid.

"Interesting, I had assumed victory in this event relied entirely on the luck of the draw." Erza said which the pumpkin man tried to speak but was stopped by Naruto patting him on the head with a smile on his face.

"This is no longer a game." Erza said confusing them while Naruto just smirks as they watched her step in front of them.

"Inside this castle, wait one hundred monsters; I choose to challenge, all of them!" Heading that, all of them react in shock while Naruto, Jura, and Obra remained passive well... Naruto was smiling.

"SAY WHAT?!" The pumpkin man. Yelled out loud until they heard Naruto laugh.

"Now things are getting good!" He said shrug a smile on his face but he stops due to seeing an image of his sister next Erza.

"Without a doubt in my mind, Erza Scarlet... You are indeed my sisters long lost daughter." With that thought in mind, that smile became sad while Cana was confused seeing the smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT TIME, THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THE FIFTH WIZARD SAINT AND THE FIRST. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL AS MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

As Naruto watched the fight, he began thinking back to what gave him the idea which helped him create the plans to create the celestial spirits but most of all both Beginning and E.N.D. through he wasn't the one to create E.N.D. but his son Zeref.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK 400 YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dammit..." Naruto said as he was looking down at the countless dead dragons that laid at his feet.

"This rage... It won't go away..." Naruto said while he was gritting while tears fell from his hands, images of the dragons he's slaughtered in cold blood out of rage for Sayla and Éclair being killed. Naruto falls to his knees with his hands moving to conceal his face as he cried, the grass under his feet began dying.

"Help?" Hearing that of a woman's voice, Naruto just jolted with his eyes widening all the way at not even hearing or smelling a girl get close to him. He turns around fast and to his surprise he saw a tired, weak Roman. The young woman has brown eyes and a shapely hourglass figure through her body looked. She has her lengthy hair tied back in a ponytail and has side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. She wore rags and no shoes surprising Naruto not at her clothing buy in her arms, wrapped in cloth with a blond baby girl with a high fever.

"Can you help me?" The woman asked Naruto who just looks at her to see she was crying, not knowing who she is or how she plays a part in his life.

"Who are you?" He asked the woman who blinks in surprise and holds the little girl closely.

"Anna... Anna Heartfilia... Please, my daughter... She's very sick... I don't have anything but please, can you save her." Anna said to Naruto's eyes widen a little.

(Naruto... HEY NARUTO WAKE UP!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto snapped back to the present his right hand unconsciously went to the book and only touched its cover.

"You okay?" Hearing that he looks to his right seeing Cana.

"Yeah sorry, I was lost in thought again." After saying that he immediately looks up at the video, hearing Chapati speaking.

[That... Was... UNBELIEVABLE! ERZA SCARLET HAS SINGLE HANDEDLY DEFEATED ALL ONE HUNDRED MONSTERS! Fairy Tail Team A sweeper today's contest in an absolute undisputed victory! Let it be known, we've just witnessed history, the second strongest guild from seven years ago has returned from the grave!]

With that said the castle disappeared while Erza appeared on the ground all wounded. Just after appearing the crowd broke out into cheers of utter amazement. Hearing that, Naruto could only smile at hearing the cheers from the crowds.

"Wonder what they'll do now." Naruto thought and noticed that Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy were running towards Erza.

"Eheheheheh..." Naruto could only chuckle at seeing the scene.

"That girls in a league of her own." Cana said and noticed Naruto take a drink of her alcohol much to her surprise but happily got her bottle back. As this was happening, Naruto just listened to Fairy Tail Team A getting ten points.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto, Jura, Cana, Nobarly, Millianna, Obra, and Orga stood side by side and staring at the pumpkin midget having a magic power measuring device right next to him.

"Due to what happened, they decided the seven remaining teams will be ranked so we will be having another contest, this game might be a little on the boring side compared to Pandemonium but I think it'll service." Hearing that, they all look at it.

"What is that thing?" Olga asked but Naruto answered without needing to.

"It's a magic measuring device, if I'm right this will be to see who has the highest score." With that said, Jura glances at Naruto, wanting to know just how strong he is.

"Good, now let's get things started!" The pumpkin guy said while Naruto was once again drinking out of Cana's bottle with his right arm wrapped around her waist as she was tipping the bottle over to allow Naruto another drink.

"HOW AREN'T YOU TWO DEAD YET?!" Nobarly yelled in shock at seeing 30 barrels of alcohol empty. Naruto wasn't even drunk while Cana was and she was smiling with her eyes staring into Naruto's, both ignoring everything.

"So wanna go out later after this whole tournament thing? I know of places-" he stopped after seeing both Bandish and Ur standing side by side while they were glaring right at Naruto as they stood where Olympus members were standing. Naruto just sighs but even so he places his left hand on Cana's chin and was about to kiss her, much to the people's excitement at seeing the number one Wizard Saint kiss Cana who's Gildart's daughter. What stopped them was that it was Cana's turn.

"Excuse me." Hearing that, the two stop and turn to be he pumpkin guy.

"Oh sorry, what was the last score." Naruto asked which Jura answered while stepping forward, gaining Naruto's attention too see the score or Jura's which was "8,544".

"Guess it's your turn beautiful." With that says, Cana just smiles hiccups.

"Awwwwww, they ruined my first kiss with the King of Light." Cana said with a little sadness.

[I simply wouldn't want to follow after Jura, that's for sure.]

Hearing that, Cana hands Naruto her bottle and walks forward with pumpkin midget giving words of encouragement but Cana just doesn't care as she began removing her her white coat and much to everyone's surprise, even Naruto, they saw Fairy Glitter on her right arm.

"Now, the second grand finale!" Cana yelled with her mark glowing brightly. Seeing this, Naruto just knows his adopted daughter had something to do with this. Cana sticks her arm up high in the, releasing a golden light.

"ITS TINE TO ASSEMBLE, OH RIVER OF LIGHT THATS GUIDED BY FAIRES! SHINE YOUR LIGHT SO THAT I MAY VANQUISH THE FANGS OF WICKEDNESS! FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana screamed much to all of there shock and amazement to see the score being "9,999".

[OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MPF IS HISTORY! HER POWER OS OFF THE CHARTS! THIS GUILD IS BEYOND INCREDIBLE, FAIRY TAIL HAS TAKEN TODAY'S EVENTS BY STORM! I THIS THERE TRUE STRENGTH, CAN ANYONE STOP THEM NOW?!]

"There's no stopping us, we have just started to rock your world, FAIRY TAIL WILL BE NUMBER ONE AGAIN!" With that said, everyone just cheers but it dyes down after seeing Naruto walking towards the newly arrived MPF that stood in front of Naruto who takes a deep breath.

"Wait I-" the pumpkin guy was cut off by Naruto appearing under it by a yellow flash and what comes next was shocking.

"White Dragon Kings..." As he said it, an unbelievable amount of light appeared from his mouth.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! As he yelled, he unleashed a breath attack that puts Natsu's to shake as it was about the size at the opening of the coliseums what could have been roof. The light was seen as a large beam of light from many who could see the blinding sooner of light that was brighter then the sun itself. Everyone cousins speak at what they saw whisk Jura almost had a heart attack at what the score was, that one score answered everyone's question at just how strong Naruto is when he actually fights seriously.

30,000

Chapti and everyone else could not speak at the score being unimaginable while Naruto just stood up with his mouth steaming.

"If I were to use it at full power it may just be 60,000... Anyway's I win." With that said he starts walking back and passes Jura who falls down to his knees in completely shock.

"To think, a simple breath attack could be so strong... No wonder why God Serena was replaced by Naruto. As Naruto was walking back, he was looking down in thought as he began thinking back once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK, 400 YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sat near a camp fire where the little blonde haired girl say with a wet towel in her forehead. Naruto just sat there, staring down at the girl while the mother www supposed to be sleeping but she just say against the tree, staring at Naruto.

"So you're one of the four kings who went on a rampage..." Hearing that, Naruto just looks stage with annoyance.

"How do you know me?" After asking that, she just answers.

"I saw how you turned from dragon into human..." Hearing that, he just sighs.

"So tell me, where's your husband?" Hearing that, he saw her grit her teeth in anger.

"The dragons... They devoured my husband." Hearing that, his eyes could only widen yet he just looks down sadly.

"Just like me huh..." Hearing that, her eyes widen as be continued.

"He first woman I loved died because of me. Awhile later I fell in love and had kids with two other women but they were killed... By Dragons, making it the third time I couldn't protect the ones I loved." Hearing that, Anna's eyes widen but she just looks down sadly.

(She was the fourth woman I ever fell in love with...even I with my Dragon senses could not recognize the scent Anna's child had, for her father was someone I knew.)

1ST OLYMPUS 28P

2ND FAIRY TAIL A 28P

3RD MERMAID HEEL 24P

4TH LAMIA SCALE 23P

5TH FAIRY TAIL B 19P

6TH RAVEN TAIL 18P

7TH QUATRO KERBEROS 15P

8TH SABERTOOTH 15P

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also this chapter will have a single glimpse into the future.

Chapter 25

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK MORE THEN 400 YEARS AGO, AT MILDIAN MAGIC ACADEMY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And so class, that will be it today buuuuut..." Came the words of Naruto who doesn't even look like he's aged one bit in the present time.

"You three in the front row will be staying after class." With that said he only gained annoyed sighs from the three, after a couple of minutes, Naruto stood in front of the three students with his arms crossed. One student has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint as well as the hair is hung over his face as bangs. The second student is dark skinned, and has short dark blue hair while carrying a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. The third student's body was concealed by dark green robes and a mask over his face.

"Indra, Acnologia, and Nemesis. You three have once again ignored my warnings and in turn failed my test... Any reason why you didn't listen to my warning about studying?" Hearing that, Nemesis raises his right hand.

"We don't give a shit-OW!" Nemesis yelled, holding his head in pain after Naruto bopped him hard on the head resulting in the kid bending down and holding his head.

"SHUT IT! AS YOUR TEACHER I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TOO KEEP FAILING LIKE A BUNCH OF DUMBASSES!" Naruto yelled at the three but noticed Acnologia looking away in annoyance.

"Pay attention Acnologia, knowing the past will without a doubt help you find your future." Hearing that, he just makes a tch sound but to his surprise, instead of Naruto hitting him upside the head he flicks him in the forehead. Acnologia looks up to see Naruto smiling down at the three with a gentle smile.

"If we do not know our past then we won't learn from our mistakes..." With that said he turns away from the three while he continues speaking.

"Now I expect you to do your homework or else I'll be telling your parents." Hearing that, the three ran out fast and just looks under his desk at the papers, the project to kill the dragons as well as Gods, on these papers held only two names.

END/The Flame Emperor of Devastation.

And

Beginning/The Frozen God of Creation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he came to, Milianna had already won her match. Naruto looks down but felt a hand touch his right shoulder which he looks back to his right to see Sasuke.

"Naruto, if you keep thinking of the past then it will be your downfall." Hearing that he just looks down sadly.

"Because of me... If only I had taught you three a little more then-" he stopped there and looks down.

"No matter what you would've taught us would have changed anything, we all just snapped after losing our families. What you would you have done in the past wouldn't have changed anything, if we didn't do what we had to do then the Dragon's and God's would have been still in control but now... We are on top." Hearing that, he was just looking down while the other knew most of Naruto's past at how the four man team completely dominated the world four hundred years ago which another fight broke out involving two other unbelievable monsters.

"Even so... Gloxinia was right, all I do is create more chaos." Hearing that, Sasuke just sighs.

"Are you actually believing he's right?" Hearing that he continues looking down.

(Hey dad, do fairies actually exist?)

(Of course Mavis they do, I was friends with one one long ago...)

"Fairies don't lie... All I have done is cause more trouble and someday, maybe sooner then we think I will have to pay for all the mistakes. If only all the original members of the Seven Deadly Sins were still alive, but now there's only two of us left..." Hearing that, Sasuke looks down to see the next match has been decided already with Sabertooth Rufus winning against Lyon.

[Bringing the Lightning is Fairy Tail's B Laxys Dreyar! Going up against the most mysterious man is Raven Tail's Alexei!]

Hearing that, both of them paid attention as they look down.

"I'm smelling Illusion Magic." Naruto said, sniffing the air while Sasuke's narrow in annoyance but the two just look up at where Asta was standing, showing he was not pleased in the slightest. On the outside Alexei was the first to attack but on the inside the two just stood there, watching the other.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER 3000 YEARS AGO, AT THE FAIRY KING FOREST~~~~~~

OST YOSAY&B

"Whatcha doin?" Came the words of a kid, who stood over a kid Naruto who had his hands behind his head and sleeping. The kid opened his eyes slowly to find the kid who has a pair of magnificent, lustrous butterfly wings, wears baggy pants, and a shirt of sorts.

"I'm sleeping Gloxinia, seriously you're a Fairy and you can't even tell that? I need my sleep since my asshole of a dad won't let me come home until I perfect the technique he taught me." Hearing the fairy just falls on his chest next to Naruto who was staring at the sky.

"You ever wondered... What it would be like if everyone was the same? No races but ordinary people, humans are so simple yet so interesting." Hearing Naruto say that, the kid just leans on his left to be facing Naruto before he starts speaking again.

"Ya but life would be so boring, not to mention pretty lame. I like life as it is now, unpredictable and dangerous." The fairy told Naruto who just sighs.

"You're a Fairy King yet you're so calming easy going. If only others acted like you, like dad for one." Hearing that, the Fairy just sat up.

"He's a dick so why stay?" Hearing that, Naruto showed anger.

"Because I need him in order to make me strong enough so I can kill him myself." Hearing that, his first friend was surprised at his words.

"It's because of him, my mom didn't want to be with him but she had no choice as well as she gave birth to two children she never wanted but that didn't stop her from loving is like any normal mom well... Not that normal." After saying that, he looks to find Gloxinia floating my upside down and staring at Naruto who just looks away.

"Weirdo..." Hearing that, Gloxinia glares at Naruto with his cheeks puffing out.

"Says the one who can't die!" Hearing that, he sweat drops at knowing he has a point on that one.

"No my fault, dad is the God of Life and Death; Ankhseram..." Hearing that, the kid puffs breaths out so his cheeks weren't puffed out anymore.

"But at least you have control over the power, through you can't bring back life but you can still take it and even if you were to lose control you can just aim it up in the air to not hurt anyone." Hearing that, the kid just lays where with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah but I hate that I have to do that often... It's quite a hassle." Hearing that, Gloxinia just tilts his head while he began to spin slowly which starts to annoy Naruto.

"What are you doing?" When Gloxinia stopped spinning, he was upside down and staring at Naruto.

"What's wrong? I was bored so I started to spin, besides shouldn't we talk about the fact you thought I was a Loli girl when we first met?" Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, sorry but you do look like a girl when your wrapped up by your weapon." Hearing that, Gloxinia only said "ohhhhhhhhh" in understanding.

Suddenly Naruto woke up from his flashback after Sasuke nudges into him, gaining his attention and saw him pointing at the field which his eyes widen to find the five members of Raven Tail on the stadium ground.

"Shit..." When Naruto said that he already knew that Asta was no longer standing by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON THE GROUND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You think you can scare me, better think again old man. It's no wonder the old geezer gave up on you, come at me, all of you. If you're an enemy of Fairy Tail's Master then that makes you my enemy too." Hearing that, Ivan just smiles until he froze at seeing "him" the King of Ishgar walking towards all of them with that annoyed expression on his face confusing many people on the stands until with a swipe of his negate sword the illusion vanishes to reveal all of them except for the beaten Nullpudding who's still suffering from the first day and the dead Obra.

"Strike three, you're out." With those words he goes to do his next move until he found an arm in his oath, he glances at the owner of that arm to find Laxus having lightning come off of his body.

"There mine." Hearing that, Asta was indeed surprised but in the end he starts to walk away from them, much to the surprise of both Sasuke and Naruto at knowing that Asta wouldn't just show mercy meaning he thought of this as the most appropriate punishment.

"I give you a minute to clean up this mess." When the king said that, Laxus just smiles in understanding.

"Got it..." Was all Laxus said before unleashing a large amount of magic from his body.

"Crap! EVERYONE, ATTACK HIM!" Ivan ordered but Laxus was already in front of Kurohebi which in an instant he was consumed by a large pillar of lightning that sent the screaming member of Fairy Tail flying. Laxus soon noticed Flare just standing there, making only eye contact with the King himself.

"FLARE, WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?!" Ivan yelled but his attention was drawn towards Laxus slowly approaching him.

"Your cockiness has gotten the best of you! I don't know what your goal is here and frankly I don't care but there's only one thing your getting for all the trouble "PAIN"!." Laxus said with anger towards Ivan.

"N-No, wait! I am still your father, don't you have sky respect?! You would harm me? Laxus, I'm your own flesh and blood!" Hearing that, Laxus continues walking towards Ivan.

"Does this face look like it gives a shit?!" Laxus said, causing Ivan to grit his teeth.

"YOU PATHETIC INGRATE, BEGONE!" He shouted, sending his papers at alexia but they were destroyed by black lightning which surprises Ivan to find Laxus standing in front of him with his right fist pulled back showing black lightning, different from God slayer lighting.

"BLACK LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus roared as he thruster his right fist forwards which it unleashes a large black lighting dust that consumes the completely shocked Ivan, in impact of the attack was so powerful against Ivan it turned his armor and clothing into rags and pieces, leaving him in a state of paralysis with his busy twitching now and again with sparks of black lightning coming off of his body. Many were surprised at seeing this while Naruto just smiles, gaining Sasuke's attention.

"So you were the one who gave him that scroll filled with the black lightning techniques?" Hearing that, Naruto just smiles at Sasuke.

"What? He needed to get stronger, with the black lightning techniques there much more lethal and monstrous." After saying that, the guards were taking away the Raven Tail members so that they could continue without them.

[Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell... Versus, Olympus's Chelia Blendy!]

Hearing that, Chelia instantly brightens up hearing that while Naruto just smiles.

"Isn't that interesting, the smallest of both teams fight." Hearing that, Chelia puffs her cheeks out, gaining Naruto's attention to find the girl glaring at him.

"IM NOT LITTLE!" Hearing her yell that, he just raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, shouldn't you be more worried about not to make a fool of yourself? Zaku is watching and he does have a crush on you." Hearing that, she was indeed surprised at not knowing that.

1ST MERMAID HEEL 34P

2ND FAIRY TAIL B 29P

3RD OLYMPUS 28P

4TH FAIRY TAIL A 28P

5TH SABERTOOTH 25P

6TH LAMIA SCALE 23P

7TH QUATRO KERBEROS 15P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOOK INTO THE FUTURE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pain... Agony... Despair... My Crimson hatred burns through all. Its wretched countries quake beneath my bloody rage... But at last... First Alvarez them

Ishgar, then everything else... They will all burn beneath the shadow of my blazing wings... For I, am the End." Came words of a single massive monstrosity. It was black, crag-covered mountain of scales and hide. The head is a spade-like terror spiked with cruel red eyes that shine with a frightening malevolence. Rivulets of lava and magma are visible beneath the great scorched scales. It flew in the night sky, spreading terror to all who saw it black and blood red flames of death. The direction it was headed, was the Alvarez Kingdom and it was heading there fast.

LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT BLUE PEGASUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a single member of Blue Pegasus was at the guild. He's a young man about 20 years old with short black hair and brown eyes. He had white wrappings on the bottom half of his face, covering his mouth along with a magic seal so it can't come off by normal means as well as all sound it negated so no one can hear him speak. He wears a dark blue jersey jacket which features white stripes on its sleeves over a black v-neck T-shirt with light brown pants. On his feet at home, he also wears a pair of blue slippers with gray socks. He was currently playing the fairy tail theme with his violin while watching the grand magic games from the lacrima vision.

"A Dragon Slayer and and a God Slayer." The man thought to himself in wonder and his gaze slowly turns to the picture showing himself with Millianna who was hugging a stuffed animal cat.

"Should I go visit her, this match already looks like it's over?" He thought and in the end he stood up slowly with the violin disappearing.

[I can't!]

When he heard that, he turns back to the lacrima screen in confusion.

[The fact that I'm standing here means that I'm prepared to fight for my guild! I don't need your pity. Until I fall and can't move anymore, come at me with everything you've got! Please!]

When he heard that, he was greatly surprised by her words and ends up sitting back down to watch the end of the match.

"That kid..." He thought while he continues to watch the fight where Chelia missed Wendy with her attack. It didn't take long for him to witness there fight once again continuing which he couldn't help but take out his violin and play a fast paced Fairy Tail theme.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK WHERE EVERYONE ELSE WAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto could only smile at how well Wendy was fighting against one of Olympus's God Slayers.

"They fought well." Hearing Sasuke say that, he just nods.

[And that's it folks! Looks like this match ends in a draw!]

Hearing that, many cheer at the announcement.

[Olympus and Fairy Tail A score five points.]

1ST MERMAID HEEL 34P

2ND OLYMPUS 33P

3RD FAURY TAIL A 33P

4TH FAIRY TAIL B 29P

5TH SABERTOOTH 25P

6TH LAMIA SCALE 23P

7TH QUATRO KERBEROS 15P

"You did awesome Chelia!" Meredy yelled with a smile on her face while Ultear just smiles at seeing this.

"Dad, what do you think?" The Dragneel's daughter asked her father who just smiles.

"Pretty strong for her age, makes me wonder just how strong she will become when she grows up." Naruto told the two then blinks in surprise. Seeing the surprised look on his face she just turns to see Chelia healing Wendy.

[Feels good, weird as it sounds I kinda had fun too.]

[Hey, you think you can I can be friends?]

[Yeah, are you sure you want a friend like me?]

[Aw, come on. That's no way to answer my question, let's be friends from now on, what do you say?]

[Yeah, I love too.]

Hearing that, they all watched as the two shock hands.

"Day three has ended huh..." Just after saying that, his attention was drawn to Ur and Brandish who had just arrived, gaining there attention.

"Shouldn't you two still be resting?" Just after asking them that, he saw Ur taking out a poster from behind her back which she hands him it.

"Wait a second, this is..." Naruto stops after reading it.

"Ryuuzetsu Land? Sure, why not some fun time in the pool." Naruto told the two happy girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT AT RYUUZETSU LAND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Didn't expect not only Fairy Tail but also Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro, and Mermaid Heel." Came the words of Naruto who wore orange swim trunks with nothing else. On his right arm was a Dragon symbol tattoo at the top of his left arm, just below his shoulders. Naruto had lost Brandish and Ur who wanted to try the wave pool, through Naruto used that as a way to get some space from the two to pick up some girls.

"Now where are Cana and Yukino at?" Naruto thought and sniffs the air which his eyes immediately widen and turns fast to find the man who was given the title "King of Music"; when Naruto had turned to him he was about to tap his shoulder but freaks out seeing Naruto turn to him so he takes a few steps back which Naruto noticed his music themed swim trunks.

"Gabriel, why are you here?" Just after asking him that, Gabriel materializes a small board and magic own which he writes on it and turns it to Naruto.

[Do you know where Millianna is at?]

After reading that, Naruto responded to him.

"No sorry." Hearing that, Gabriel just nods and looks around.

"I thought you were staying home?" Hearing that, Gabriel just shakes his head and writes on the board again which he turns it to Naruto.

[Got bored. Wanted to see Millianna...]

After reading that, he just nods.

"Ok, so anyway is it true you got a thing for girl's with cat like appearances?" Hearing that, Gabriel started to blush slowly.

"Anyways, good to see you." After he said that, a devilish smirk appears on Naruto's face after seeing Juvia wearing a swimsuit and hiding behind a very odd statue.

"See ya later, Gabriel." With that said he walks past Gabriel who just looks around until a spotted a group consisting of a happy Millianna hugging onto Happy and Lily but Gabriel's gaze shifts to another cat girl standing next to Wendy and Chelia. The girl wore a hairless school girls swimsuit, childlike appearance. She has a tail with it has a red ribbon attached to it and white coat shoulder length hair with cat ears on top. Gabriel just stares at the a cat girl he's never seen before and approached the group. Hearing the footsteps, Millianna turns and immediately brightens at seeing Gabriel.

"Gabriel! So you actually came!" Millianna said while she approaches Gabriel and started rubbing her cheek against Gabriel while the three girls just stare at the newcomer since they never saw him before.

"Who's he Millianna?" Hearing Chelia ask that, the cat girl answers happily.

"This is my boyfriend, Gabriel!" Millianna said happily and thankfully lets go of the two cats who ran to the other girls witnessing Millianna hugging Gabriel who at the time was staring at Carla and immediately writes down on his board and turns it to them to show and exact replica drawing of Carla's face with the words "who are you?" on it. Seeing that, Carla just blinks in surprise and answers.

"My name is Carla." Hearing that, Gabriel just stares at her, mesmerized by her but stops looking at her after Millianna began to speak.

"Awe, come on! Stop looking at another cute cat girl Gabriel you're making me jealous that she's caught your eye when I should be the one catching your eye! Meow!" Millianna said surprising the three which Carla couldn't help but smile at hearing that while Happy glares at Gabriel, finding him to be a new rival along with Lily. While this was happening, Naruto was right behind Juvia who was spying on Gray.

"Boo." When those words immediately left his mouth, Juvia made an "eeeeek" like sound, gaining Gray's attention but he didn't see anyone. Behind the odd statue was Juvia staring at Naruto with surprise.

"N-Naruto, why are you here?!" Juvia questions Naruto who just smiles.

"You realize you forgot to take off the price tag right?" When he said that, Juvia immediately looks to see the price tag attached to her top and just like that she fell to her knees with tears falling from her eyes.

"Juvia needs more training." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles before he had a horrified expression at seeing a nude Gray walking past screaming women.

"Wtf?!" Was all Naruto could say at seeing this and face palms.

"Yo Naruto." Hearing that, he turns seeing Cobra standing next to Kinana.

"Oh, hey you two how's it going-" he stopped after hearing a yell of pain and they all turn to and angry Ur who slammed her fist atop Gray's head.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, STOP STRIPPING IN PUBLIC!" Ur yelled at Gray who was holding his head in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE AQUARIUM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fishy, fishy, fishy!" Millianna said with her hands on the tube filled with water, showing the eel, octopus, and different kinds of fish. Gabriel just stood next to Millianna who at the time was holding Happy and oddly enough both were drooling at the sight of fish.

"Um, Gabriel." Hearing that, he turns to Wendy.

"Why can't you speak?" Hearing that, Gabriel just blinks in surprise and writes it down, soon enough he was finished and turns it to her while both Carla and Chelia also wanted to see what he put.

[My voice is too dangerous, so I use this to speak.]

After reading that, the three were surprised.

"Huh, guys..." Hearing Lily's voice, they turn to the two fish lovers that were eyeing the fish like a predator.

"He's only thinking of eating them with that gaze." Carla said while sweat dropping which both Wendy and Chelia laugh at hearing that.

"That's impossible." Hearing that, they all turn to two workers.

"Finding a stand in so suddenly is tough." The woman said to her coworker who just agrees.

"So what are we supposed to do?" He questions her and they got there answer when the two fish lovers approached them.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked the two.

"We have a show coming up where we feed the fish, but the guy in charge had so rushing urgent and couldn't make it." Hearing that, the others approach them.

"We can't find anyone to take his place, so I guess tonight show'll be canceled." The woman told the cat.

"After taking the trouble to come here, sorry about that." Just after saying that, both immediately yelled "WE'LL DO IT!" surprising them.

"Don't worry. I-I mean we will take that role!" Hearing that, Gabriel started to sweat drop.

"I'm good at that kinda stuff, since I'm a cat and she's a cat lover. We're experts on fish!" Hearing that, Carla just gave palms.

"I can't believe you." Carla said while Lily just agrees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE YUKINO WAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WILD FOOOURRR-" Rocker was cut off by a volleyball slamming into his face by Jellal. Currently in the pool were two teams, Jellal, Mystogun, Yukino, and Cana versus Rocker, Baachus, Jäger, Nobarly, and Semmes through Team Quatro was losing horribly.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Jellal said seeing Rocker holding his face in pain but his attention was drawn to Erza walking with Lucy and because of that he was hit in the head by the ball. As there game continued both Lucy and Erza looked at one of the pools to find both Aquarius and Virgo were in one of the pools, enjoying themselves.

"Hey, you two! Who said you could come here?" Hearing that, Aquarius glares at Lucy in anger as well as annoyance.

"Oh? Who do you think you're mouthing off to, little girl?" Just after saying that, Aquarius froze confusing Lucy until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and they both turn to find Naruto.

"Aquarius, what have I told you about being nice to your master?" Hearing that, she began sweating much to Lucy's surprise since this was the first time she ever saw Aquarius act like that.

"Hello ago Lord Naruto-Sama, would you like me to help you once again with your sexual needs?" Hearing that, Naruto began sweating after seeing Lucy just staring at him.

"Eheheheheh, don't tell Brandish or Ur that I've been having some fun in the celestial spirit world." Naruto told Lucy who just sighs.

"How is it that they haven't dumped you?" Hearing that, Naruto just smiles.

"Well, it's the Dragneel's charm through only I was blessed with it, anyways can I ask when you're gonna ask Natsu out on a day?" Hearing that, Lucy began stuttering which Naruto continues.

"My son isn't exactly the type to understand a women so I ask you make the first move, after all we Dragneel's have a thing for Heartfilia women; you look just like your ancestor through her chest size was noticeably larger then yours." Hearing that, Naruto regretted it after seeing a tic mark appear on her face which he just waved his arms.

"Relax, I didn't have a child with your ancestor so just keep calm!" Naruto told her with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Whatever!" Lucy said whine crossing her arms and looking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE AQUARIUM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did I get drawn into this?" Gabriel thought to himself while swimming underwater with the cat lover, humanoid cat, the addictive fish lover, the tough cat, a God slayer and a dragon slayer. All

Speaking through telepathically thanks to Gabriel.

"This isn't gonna end well." Gabriel thought swimming next to a predator like Millianna.

"This is fun!" Chelia thought, releasing the fish food next to a smoking Wendy who did the same along with everyone else.

"This is convenient." Lily thought which Gabriel just nods in agreement.

"Say, Happy, you-HEY!" Hearing that they all turns to Happy releasing a lot of the fish food, not even Millianna was that stupid but also started doing the same after seeing the fish gathering around Happy/

[Look! So many fish have gathered!]

"Uhh, guys I think you need to keep it easy on the fish food." After he thought that, that all watched as the fish were all gathering to Millianna and Happy.

"Is he really gonna eat those fish whine being watched?" Wendy thought, not liking it one but.

"The yummy, yummy-EEEEEEEEK!" Millianna screamed underwater at finding large fish heading straight for her while having sharp teeth. She immediately goes to Gabriel and hugs him while thinking "SAVE ME GABRIEL" who was also being chased by the fish along with Happy, Carla, Liky, Wendy, and Carla.

"WE'RE NOT FISH!" Carla shouted as they were being chased much to the crowds excitement.

"What do we do?" Wendy thought which Gabriel's eyes narrow and brought out his violin, confusing the others as he began playing regardless of being underwater. We he played the theme to Fairy Tail it was like the fish began listening and stopped what they were doing much to the others surprise as he continued playing resulting in the fish leaving one by one.

"What did-" Carla was cut off by a giant fish arriving.

[The boss!]

"It's here!" They all shouted but stopped after feeling Gabriel's magic power being released it was so strong that it puts Makarov's to shame along with scaring the largest fish in the resort, resulting it swimming away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE MAVIS WAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yay! The pool's so much fun!" Mavis shouted, rising from the water and gaining Naruto attention while he was standing next to Virgo who wanted to talk to him about how the celestial kings brother is doing. The two just watched and surprisingly front he water also rises the King of Ishgar, Asta who was smiling while raising both hands.

"IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST HAD FUN IN A POOL!" Asta shouted while his mother enters back into the water, gaining a splash.

"Hey, if it isn't my daughter and grandson." Naruto said with surprise at seeing this. On the pool edge was both Laxus and Makarov.

"We're here since she asked us too." Laxus told the celestial spirit and the one who created the celestial spirit King.

"Oh, no! I'd forgotten something important!" With those words she immediately got out of the water and started to stretch.

"we need to warm up before swimming!" Hearing that, Asta just sinks back into the water, not wanting to stretch first which Naruto just smoked at watching Mavis yelling at her son why who just refused, acting like a child just like Mavis does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO GABRIEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just wanted fish." Happy said with tears falling from his eyes, being held by a crying Millianna who also wanted fish too.

"I haven't trained enough. To be afraid of a mere fish. What a disgrace! NOOOOOOOO!" Hearing Lily yell that, Gabriel, Wendy, and Chelia sweat drop but there attention drawn Cana wearing just her underwear next to Naruto and Bacchus, all three in the pool and drinking. There allowed to do that since its the number one on the wizard saints chart drinking at there resort. During there drinking time they noticed a flying Natsu, seeing that Naruto just sighs.

"I'll be right back." After saying that he disappears, not to Natsu but to the slide planning on stopping Natsu there until he found Juvia, Gray, and Lyon on it.

"With Juvia! With Juvia!" Hearing her say that he could only see and water and ice love triangle but when he heard Natsu's voice a devilish smirk appears in his face and immediately grabs both Juvia and Gray, pushing them down just as Lyon was slammed into by Natsu, knocking him down in the slide which he started to go down on it while Natsu went fave first until the heart shaped piece.

"Thanks Na-" Gray was cut off by Naruto pushing the two onto the slide much to Gray's shock and Juvia's happiness.

"NARUTO!" Gray yelled as he held onto Juvia tightly just as they started going down the slide together.

"Naruto, what's happening?" Hearing that, he turns to find Yukino next to Virgo.

"Just making couple-shit!" He stops there seeing the heart shaped part of the rode falling down the slide with a screaming Natsu.

"Crap..." Was all Naruto said at seeing this but not thinking about stopping Natsu but turning to both girls.

"Soooooo..." Without another word he found himself going down the slide with a blushing Yukino and Virgo, both holding onto the smiling Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE GABRIEL WAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[You have an addiction to fish, you need help.]

We're the words Gabriel wrote while standing in front of a sad Millianna and Carla who had her arms crossed, in just a mere moment they were all hit by the love shaped pool piece that sent them all on the slide.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Happy shouted, holding onto Lily while they went down the slide; a couple of feet behind them were Gabriel who say in the middle with his left arm wrapped around Carla and his right around Millianna. He couldn't describe what the fuck had happened due to his arms not free; behind them were both Chelia and Wendy holding onto the other closely.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Happy shouted at seeing Carla and Millianna going down the slide with Gabriel. It took only a few moments for Erza to appear next on the slide with Jellal and Mystogun who had no clue what just happened.

"SO YOU CAUSED THIS!" Erza shouted, seeing a sick Natsu who only said it wasn't his fault but in a flash Naruto appeared on the heart shaped piece and lifts Natsu over his shoulder before disappearing and reappearing behind and Lucy who was speaking with Flare, before they could do anything Lucy disappeared and reappeared, Natsu going down the slide with Lucy on his left and soon enough joined by a confused Lisanna on his right.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Lucy shouted but her eyes widen to see on the slide was both Meredy and Ultear as well as an annoyed Ur and Brandish. Behind them all was Naruto once again going down the slide, using his speed of light to be able to move so fast; Naruto was on top of Cana which both were currently making out with the other through in Cana's right hand was a bottle of alcohol. As they were going down the longest slide in the world, lasting for five minutes straight due to magic allowing them to go upwards and upside down. When the two stopped kissing, there attention was drawn to a panicking Erza who's swimsuit is geating smaller much to the massive nosebleed of both Jellal's, they were on a slide next to theres. As all of this was happening, Asta was looking up at the slide with surprise.

"Damn, grandfather is one hell of a match maker-" Asta stopped at seeing Naruto appear next to Laxus with Mira being held by her waist by Naruto which they all disappear. Seeing this, Asta started to sweat drop.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 27

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY AT THE DOMUS FLAU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y-You're serious?" Chapati questions the King of Ishgar who stood in his booth which he just nods.

"I've talked it over with the king of Fiore and he agrees to allow my kingdoms Guild to take the place of Raven Tails team." Asta told the emcee with a smile on his face. Hearing his words, Chapati looks at Yajima who just nods which he began speaking to all the teams that stood there in the open on the ground.

[I have been just told a new guild will be taking the place of Raven Tail, the guild itself was registered as Pergrande Kingdom strongest guild-wait a second, this guild is...]

Hearing that, many were surprised but there attention was drawn to a single guild walking out of there entrance. As they were walking out, Erza and Kagura's eyes widen all the way at the man leading the group.

"We are the Black Bull guild." The leader said, he was a tall man with a muscular build. He has gray eyes and blonde hair of medium length that is messily combed backward. His attire is very simple and consists only of a white A-shirt and brown trousers. The trousers are only supported by a belt around his waist. Lastly, he wears brown high boots that cover most of his calves. His his right hand was the Black Bull's symbol.

"That's... The man given the title of strongest swordsman in Earthland?!" Erza thought with completely wide eyes at remembering he once destroyed an entire mountain.

"Zachariah, grandson of Yami Sukehiro and Charlotte Roseray." Kagura thought, knowing full well just how dangerous the man was through he didn't even show he gave a shit about the tournament and just smoked his cigarette.

The other four behind him were just as dangerous in the rumors that came from there kingdom.

"Zen, the Sky Demon Slayer." Chelia thought after seeing a Yuno is a tall, 15-year-old boy with a lean build, a pair of amber eyes, and black messy hair just like his father. All he wore was a black hoodie and ragged pants, not caring what he's wearing while looking poor.

"Xiaowen Vermillion Dragneel Silva, Asta and Noelle's son..." Naruto thought to himself after seeing the young man. He has a muscular build and a pair of purple eyes. He has messy silver hair and a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head, being a splitting image of his father. He keeps his hair together with a black headband that once belong to Asta, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on it.

"Edo... The Unknown King, one who fought even God Serena to a stand still yet has never once revealed himself, what he actually is." Jura thought at seeing a man standing in the back. He is a man of average height with dark red bandages that covers his entire head, with only a light green eye ornament in the front. He wore similar bandages tightly wrapped around his neck with the tattered end dangles in front of him. His attire consists of a dark red tank top with a right sleeve and a trousers of similar color. In addition, he also wears an elbow sleeve and a glove on his left arm. Moreover, he wears a big belt around his waist with a strap is attached to it on both sides. He also wears a dark-colored bracelet on his right arm and two light-colored bracelets on his left arm. At the bottom, he wears a pair of boots with two light-colored stripes on each of them. Lastly, he wears a tattered cape that covers his body. The said cape is held together by a button on his right shoulder.

"Leo Vermilion...(not related to Mavis) grandson of Leopold Vermilion and a Magma user." Gray thought to himself at hearing how he exterminated an entire dark guild without mercy, the one he was looking at was a average height boy with long, messy vermilion hair that he keeps under a hat, and has his prominent features is the red markings around his turquoise eyes followed by him wearing a light-colored tunic under a black shirt with high collars, which have gold-colored trimmings along the edges. He also wears a light-colored sash that holds the shirt together. At the bottom Leo wears light-colored pants that extend slightly below his knees and a pair of dark-colored shoes.

As the give stood there, Edo gave off a terrifying aura while the others were less terrifying, seeing this the dragon shaheed just smiles while Leo tilts his head but also smile.

1ST MERMAID HEEL 34P

2ND OLYMPUS 33P

3RD FAIRY TAIL A 33P

4TH FAIRY TAIL B 29P

5TH SABERTOOTH 25P

6TH LAMIA SCALE 23P

7TH BLACK BULL 18P

8TH QUATRO KERBEROS 15P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[It's a sunny day for magic and mayhem! We're ready to kick off day fours contest with a bang. Today's game is called "Naval Battle" that's right folks, strap yourselves in for an exciting battle in the sea! The battlefield is a large ball of water, if you get pushed out you lose the match. The last contestant left swimming will be delicate the winner. However when only two competitors remain inside the battlefield a special rule will come into play. We call it the five minute rule, in this instance if one of the remaining challengers exits the ring before the five minutes then the person will get last place.]

Hearing that, many watched closely at who's fighting.

[Looks like the players have been chosen, from Olympus is Chelia.]

After saying that, Chelia just smiles while speaking but her attention was drawn to the next person entering which was Xiaowen entering the water.

[Xiaowen from Black Bull!]

Hearing that, she turns and blushes at at seeing Xiaowen muscular, angering one specific member of Olympus back at the guild.

"Oh, hello." Xiaowen said, showing an innocent smile on his face.

[Lyon from Lamia Scale!]

Hearing that, the ice user enters the water.

[From Mermaid Heel is Risley!]

"Underestimate me then you'll lose it all." She said to the two her look at her.

[Also joining the Frey of Juvia from Fairy Tail Team B.]

Hearing that, Xiaowen turns fast to see another fellow water user.

"So she's Juvia." Was all he said at seeing another user that is water attributed.

"Water and I go hand in hand, no one will beat my while Gray is watching." After saying that, the next person enters the water.

"Minerva of Sabertooth, at your service." Hearing that, he glances at the Sabertooth member.

[Lastly the Celestial bombshell from Fairy a Tail Team A, Lucy!]

"I can't lose this one either, I let my friends down the first day but that won't happen again!" Lucy said to all of them out loud.

[The scenario doesn't get much better then this folks, each team has sent a swimsuit clad female challah her except two members.]

"Hey, what about me?!" Rocket yelled, not liking at being forgotten while the swim trunk wearing member of Black Bull just sighs.

[Who cares.]

Hearing that from one of the guests that were with Chapati and Yajima, Rocker felt insulted.

"AH COME ON, THAT'S HARSH!" He shower while Chapati continues speaking.

"[Its a deep sea rumble, try to stay in the water as long as you can, I hope you're ready ladies cuz the naval battle is about to begin!]

Hearing that, appearing in Xiaowen's right hand was a dark-colored rod with a round tip. The wand's body also has a twisted design at the middle and gold ornaments at the top and the base of the handle. Additionally, it also has a blood-red crystal sphere attached at the bottom.

"Sorry but, if I wanna make quite the name for our Guild here I better end this in one move." Xiaowen said to himself, confusing the ones that heard them and just like that they heard the gong.

[There's the gong, let the Naval Battle begin!]

"WATER ERUPTION!" Xiaowen yelled loudly, gaining everyone's attention while surprising Juvia as in that moment a powerful surge of erupting like water cake towards everyone but a few countered it like Lucy with Aquarius, Minerva with her War God magic, and Juvia with her water magic but Rocker, Risley, Lyon, and Chelia were sent right out of the water.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT?! THIS IS MY DOMAIN KID!" After yelling that, she yelled at Xiaowen who froze after seeing the water being straight at him but he just waves his wand to deflect it easily much to Aquarius's surprise while her opponent was mesmerized by her beauty.

She resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wields an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she employs in battle.

"If I remember right, I'm over 80 years old." Hearing that, Lucy, Minerva, Juvia, and Aquarius were surprised and shocked.

"After all, my great great great grandfather is a God." Hearing that, they were quire shocked at his words but I'm an instant he was in front of a surprised Aquarius, holding her hands within his own.

"What's your name beautiful?" Xiaowen asked the now blushing Celestial spirit which Lucy began sweating but saw Minerva heading straight for them.

"Can you, give us some privacy?" Just after saying that he pulls his right hand away and grabs his wand.

"WATER GOD'S BELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Xiaowen roared as he unleashed an oversized black water breath attack that was beyond anything Minerva had ever met due to even the water was pushing her out and in the end she was sent out as well as Juvia too at the sheer force of the attack. Lucy just floated in the water, shocked at how he just took out not only Minerva but also Juvia.

"You're a God Slayer?!" Lucy questions Xiaowen who turns back to Aquarius while his wand disappears and holds the surprised Celestial Spirits hands while the five minute rule took place.

"So, you free any time? My great great grandfather Naruto gave anyone related to him a key to enter the celestial world at any time." Hearing that, Aquarius just blinks in surprise.

"Wait, you're related to the creator?" As the two continued talking, many were confused and bored at the fight not continuing while there conversation did. As this was happening, Minerva was pissed off at how she was taken out of the fight by a single breath attack.

*DIIIIIIIIIING*

Hearing that, the match was now over which with a final goodbye Aquarius disappears with Xiaowen in her thoughts leaving both Lucy and Xiaowen.

"Sorry about this." Just after after saying that the want reappears in his right hand and he points it right at Lucy.

"WATER TWISTER!" He shouted, unleashing a point blank water twister at Lucy, sending her right out of the match shocking everyone at just how strong Xiaowen is.

Natsu could only stare at the God Slayer who just stared back at him. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile as there the exact opposites how they are right now.

1ST FAIRY TAIL A 39P

2ND FAIRY TAIL B 37P

3RD OLYMPUS 36P

4TH MERMAID HEEL 35P

5TH SABERTOOTH 29P

6TH BLACK BULL 28P

7TH LAMIA SCALE 25P

8TH QUATRO KERBEROS 15P

NEXT TIME, WIND AND MAGMA. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 28

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK, OVER A HUNDRED YEARS AND 5 YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~

"DONE!" Naruto yelled finally finishing with the guild symbol on the front of the building. Roots were wrapped around his waist helping him get up there thanks too Warrod who was looking up at Naruto with a smile.

"Dad, warrod! Hurry up! Over here!" Mavis yelled loudly which Warrod looks at the others and slowly puts Naruto down while approaching Precht as well as Yury. Naruto too follows after Warrod and stops behind him which Yury, Precht, and Warrod who tell him to hurry too them.

"Come on already." Yury said which Naruto just sighs and gives a nod which he walks towards them where they all stand side by side in front of the guild looking in the direction of Mavis and alive Zeira preparing the camera.

"Look. It's done." Precht said with a smile on his face and Warrod could only agree.

"That's...our guild." Hearing that, Yury just nods in agreement.

"Yeah." Was all Yury could say in agreement.

"Come on, lets take a commemorative photo!" Mavis said with joy and once the two get over to them, Naruto stood behind Mavis and Zeira who smiles with joy as Naruto's right hand was on Mavis head while his left was on Zeira's head. On his right was Precht and Warrod while on his left was Yury.

"This is the birth of Fairy Tail!" Mavis said with joy while Naruto showed a bright smile as the picture was taken of all of them.

"Master, joke about a few words about your aspirations?" Hearing Yury say that, Mavis just looks back at the smiling Naruto.

"I'm already part of a guild so I can't Mavis." Hearing that, she just nods in understanding and coughs.

"I want this guild to be like a group-oriented family. "Comrades" isn't just a word. It refers to heart and believing in each other unconditionally. Please count on me. I'm sure there'll be a time when I count on you. In times of suffering and sadness, I'll always be with you. You'll never be alone. The number of my hopes is equal to the shining starts in the sky. The wind that brushes against my skin is a premonition of tomorrow. Come, let's walk together...in time with the song of the Fairies." Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his daughters words but his eyes widen in surprise too see Zeora was staring at Yury and he could tell it was a look of love. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile at seeing this and leans down to her ear.

"Isn't someone in looooove." Hearing that, she blushes madly while unknown to them, Gilgamesh was sitting on top of the newly built guild building, enjoying the sun with his eyes closed.

"Everything that has a beginning will have an end... For I, am Ankhseram..." Gilgamesh said, talking in third person about his other name. When he opened his eyes, his left eye was glowing white whine his right was midnight black.

"Eheheheheh, I can't wait when the time comes I end this pitiful world." He said with a sinister dark smile on his face.

"Eheheheheh, now before that time, despair is necessary." He thought darkly, knowing what the affects he will cause be.

~~~YEARS LATER, FEW YEARS AFTER ASTA WAS BORN; AT TENROU ISLAND~~~

"Dammit, why didn't you want to be taken to a normal Doctor? You're having the baby now!" Naruto said to the weak Zeira. Currently she was laying in her old room, having a high fever while having blankets on herself.

"I told you... I want my child to be born here." Hearing her say that, he just looks down sadly and after thirty minutes the baby was born and cleaned which Naruto just held the crying baby.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa Waaaaaaaaaaa Waaaaaaaaaaa!" The baby just cried in cried which Naruto just held the baby.

"Boy... Or girl?" Hearing that, he looks down at the child.

"A handsome baby boy. He will most likely have Yury's looks..." Hearing that, Zeira just shows a sad smile.

"Serena... That will be his name." Hearing that, Naruto just looks up her surprised but shows a sad smile with tears appearing in his eyes.

"You sure, isn't that a girls name?" He questions the woman who just smiles.

"It's a name me and Yury decided months ago, it wouldn't matter if he was born a boy or girl... Naruto... You'll watch over him for me won't you?" Hearing her words, his eyes could only widen with tears falling from his eyes.

"What are you talking about, you're-" he stopped there after seeing her eyes slowly closing.

"YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" He yelled as her smile increases while her eyes closed all the way with her breathing stopping completely.

"Dammit... I lost both of my daughters now. Elizabeth, Sayla, Eclair, Anna, Mavis, then you... Being immortal is complete shit." Naruto said with tears continuing to fall from his eyes.

"Isn't someone sad." Hearing that, he turns fast to find his father coughing a few times.

"You... YOU DIS THIS!" Naruto yelled with anger and was about the let loose his rage when he heard the baby stopped crying and he turns to see the baby is sleeping.

"Remember, if you loose control over that rage of yours then you will start killing again. Unlike Zeref you have more control over your powers through I wonder if the death of your son Natsu by my hands was far more painful then the death of Zeira." Hearing that, Naruto just glares at the man with rage.

"Why... Why do you hate me so damn much?" Hearing that, the God coughs a few more times before answering.

"It's not that I hate you, it's that I want you to burn this into your mind. I take the lives I want to take, Zeira was a life I wanted to take so I took it. So shut the hell up or else I will I will kill everyone in Fairy Tail." Hearing that, Naruto just glares at him as he continues talking.

"Anyways, the other reason I am here is to tell you that you're now a part of a new guild that I created, understand?" Hearing that, Naruto just held the child.

"I'll take that as a yes in understanding, the guild is called Olympus." With those words, he was gone without another, leaving a grieving Naruto with a new born baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END, JUST AFTER THE NAVAL BATTLE~~~~~~~~~~

Xiaowen was slowly coming down while bonding the blushing Lucy bridal style until he touched the ground and let's her down.

"You're a God Slayer too?" Hearing Chelia ask him that he just nods.

"Yes, I am God Slayer of the Water." After saying that, his attention was drawn to the angry Minerva who was glaring at him.

"I do apologize, no matter how hot you are you're my type." Hearing that, her hands turn into fists and she was about to attack when he continues.

"Don't even think about it. You see there's a ranking I created I my mind involving everyone. I do not know how strong the other wizards saints are but this is my ranking. You and Kagura's are S-Class level, me and Erza are SS-Class level, Gildarts is SSS-Class level and Naruto is SSSS-Class level. The reason why I'm telling you this is because what in trying to say is I'm far superior then you are including my entire guild only consists of S-Class mages, we may be few in number then other guilds but anyone of us can beat you." After saying that he turns his back to her and made eye contact with Natsu.

"Besides, my one and true goal is to defeat Zeref's strongest Demon, E.N.D." With those words he began walking away, shocking many at his goal of wanting to defeat a demon from the book of Zeref. It took some time until the first match of the day was announced with everyone back in there respective spots.

[Alright people, are you ready for a magic battle!]

Hearing that, many people cheered at hearing that.

[First up, Zen and Leo of the Black Bulls versus Quatro's Bacchus and Rocker!]

With those words the two tag team teams entered the coliseum battle ground, both of the black bull members had passive looks on there face just as the gong was sounded with Bacchus heading straight for the two with his right hands palm eating out towards Leo who suddenly smiles excitedly and did nothing but stand there, allowing him to be palmed in the face, sending him flying backwards while Zen did nothing but stand there; Bacchus was about to attack Zen until he dropped to his knees and grabbed his right hands wrist in pain while yelling in pain at feeling as well as seeing his hand melting due to being covered in magma. Seeing this, many were horrified at seeing this such as Rocker and there attention was drawn to Leo who just stood up with the area he was hit at covered in magma.

"Like Juvia, I can turn my body into Magma." Leo told Bacchus who looks up seeing Yuno staring down at him with his right hand drawn back yet he was showing no emotion.

"Sky Devil's Towering Tornado!" With those words a dark pink tornado was created with Bacchus inside it. The tornado's destructive power was so great that Bacchus couldn't counterattack the way he was with scratches appearing all over his body until he was sent flying a considerable distance away while Rocker who was staring with complete fair at Leo approaching him with his body giving off flames while his right arm was magma.

"We of Black Bull's are of the five strongest in the guild." Leo said while showing a smile on his face and reached out his right magma hand to the shaking Rocker but his arm turns back to normal and immediately began cooling down just as he grabs his nose, making a "honk" sound before pulling away and turning to find Bacchus on his knees in front of Zen.

"For we, are SS-Class mages." Leo said with a smile on his face at seeing they have won which Rocker just fell backwards onto the ground just like Bacchus.

[And with that Quatro is down, the winner is Black Bull!]

Hearing that, the team looks at the Fairy Tail members but more specifically Gray and Wendy who were shocked at how they won and barely used there powers due to both members being hand to hand combat which is a great disadvantage to Leo's magma like body.

1ST FAIRY TAIL A 39P

2TH BLACK BULL 38P

3RD FAIRY TAIL B 37P

4TH OLYMPUS 36P

5TH MERMAID HEEL 35P

6TH SABERTOOTH 29P

7TH LAMIA SCALE 25P

8TH QUATRO KERBEROS 15P

Naruto just stares down there, not expecting they have gotten that strong but it made sense, the ones who use the Slayer magic will become stronger if there magic isn't restrained unlike the antibodies the dragon are using on there children.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. If you're wondering why I'm skipping the fights it's because I'm waiting till the final day for the real fights to begin since it will be different from canon and will be needing time to prepare the real fights to begin. Again I do apologize to any who wanted to see the fights but waiting for final day so I will be skipping through this day.

Chapter 29

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally asleep..." Naruto said to the sleeping Serena, inside the building at Tenrou Island. Currently the baby was sleeping in a crib, holding a little stuffed toy of a dragon.

"So this is where you've been for the past year Naruto." Hearing that, he didn't even look surprise but just looks around to find none other then Acnologia himself in human form.

"What is it Acnologia?" Hearing that, the dragon looks down at the crib.

"Mind explaining what you're doing with that child?" Hearing that, he just looks back down at the sleeping baby.

"He's my adopted son... Serena Dragneel Pendragon Dreyar." Hearing that, he didn't even eclectic to hear something like that which his eyes narrow.

"Start explain why on earth you of all people is taking a child in after all, after the death of Anna you completely shut out the world." Hearing that, he just stares at the steeling baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIVE MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto sat in front of Acnologia with the fire going in the chimney, being the only light in the room.

"First he kills your son Natsu, then Mavis, and now Zeira... I told you, we should all join forces and-" Acnologia was cut off by Naruto.

"He is the God of Life and Death. He cannot be killed for it is impossible." Hearing that, Acnologia's eyes just narrow.

"You're his son and also possess his power." Hearing that, Naruto began speaking again.

"It doesn't matter, his power is over life and death while mine is just death... It won't work against him and besides Acnoloiga he possess over a thousand God and dragon skating weapons, he easily defeated both me and Sasuke." Hearing that, Acnologia just shakes his head.

"Have you forgotten, you two didn't even enter your other forms or combined." Hearing that, Naruto just looks at the fire.

"It wouldn't matter, he is just to strong as well as I won't risk anyone lives is facing him." Hearing that, Acnologia just grits his teeth.

"What happened to you, not only have you become soft but you are no longer at my level in Humam form. Three-thousand years ago you were once the leader of the most powerful group of magic knights known to man, like me you could move at blinding speeds in an instant, and create fear in the most strongest of opponent but now...you are but a disappointment to your old self..." Hearing that, Naruto just sighs.

"True, if I were to train I could regain my full capabilities which I would no longer need to use dragon force due to being able to draw out more of my power when I'm in dragon form but there is no reason for me to do so. You should realize that if it weren't for my high speed regeneration and infinite magic you would be the strongest of us four including the fact that I'm only that strong when there's light meaning I have one major weakness. Face it, I need light, Sasuke needs dark, Nemesis is incapable of getting serious and has a lot of openings but you... If it weren't for your own darkness then you would be a perfect dragon slayer." Hearing that, Acnologia was surprised and looks down with a sad smile.

"Yeah... But you do realize I won't just act like this all the time." After saying that he stands up and starts walking towards the door but stops while looking back at Naruto.

"But you're wrong, you are the immortal dragon making you the strongest out of us four." With that said he left the house just as the baby started crying which Naruto immediately picks the baby up so he could begin to rock the baby back and forth.

"There, there, everything's, ok now Serena." Naruto said to the child with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[And now at long last we got to the battle that everybody's been waiting for.]

Hearing that, Naruto wasn't paying attention the last fights due to thinking back more about the past. His attention was drawn too Natsu and Gray walking towards Sting and Rouge.

[One guild was considered the strongest in Fiore seven years ago, and the other currently holds the title. This is gonna be a great match, it's Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gray versus Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. You're about to witness a showdown of epic proportions, these aren't just any wizards, there dragon slayers and a single ice user.]

Hearing that, Naruto turns away surprising both Brandish and Ur.

"You haven't been paying attention to the matches and now you're gonna leave without seeing your own son fight?" Hearing that, Naruto just smiles.

"I don't need to watch him since I already know they will win. After all, Dragneel's are known for there emotions and besides... I have company." With that said he was gone in a flash of light.

ON TOP OF MERCURIUS

Naruto appeared in a flash of light to find Acnologia in human form on the roof to of the castle of the king of Fiore.

"Acnologia, what is it?" He questioned the fellow dragon slayer who was sitting in the shade.

"Just after entering the city you were able to find me, seeks that you've regained all of your abilities." As he said it, he was looking at the yellow markings on his skin, different from his blue markings.

Hearing that, Naruto just leans against the wall with both being unnoticed by the others inside the building due to being in the shadows and not near any of the windows.

"What did you expect, both Zeref and Nemesis have created an empire which possess monsters." Hearing that, Acnologia couldn't help but give a laugh at hearing that.

"That is no longer a problem for you, after all when you and Sasuke fought them the first time you guys never used your other forms as well as you two weren't at full power through you weren't even using all of your strength in Human form but that's all besides the point, we four are the strongest yet you would rather fight there level if it meant it being fair." Hearing that, Naruto looks at the sky.

"I need the sun... Funny thing is the dragon of light and the dragon of darkness were originally called the Sun Dragon and the Moon Dragon since they never had any way of creating light in the past. But before we go on about how strong we are compared to the others why did you come here exactly?" Hearing that, Acnologia just sighs.

"We have a problem." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrowed all the way.

"What do you-" he stopped there with the look on his face showing rage and looks up to find Nemesis floating down in between the two.

"Sorry I'm-" with blinding speeds the two moved with Nemesis being the one to grab Naruto's right arm that was inches away from his concealed face but his new dark green cloak showed his arms having dark green markings on it.

"Oooooh, seems someone's been training." Nemesis said joking which angers Naruto just as Sasuke walks out of the shade next to Acnologia who glances at the God of darkness.

"About time." Hearing that, Sasuke just got out of the darkness fully and stands there, paying attention too both the dragon and God struggling with who is stronger but in the end they were stopped by Acnologia standing up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Enough, I know all about Éclair but we have bigger problems." Hearing that, the three look at Acnologia who told them the problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE DRAGON GRAVEYARD~~~~~~~~~

Currently unnoticed to them, Naruto was listening in on the dragon he killed a while back speaking too team Natsu except Erza who wasn't there.

"Dragon once ruled every corner of the globe while the gods ruled the heavens. As normal we would get into fights including the fact that we both are humans but one dragon stood against both of our ways. He spread the idea of a world that we coexisted with humans and because of that there were some who fully agreed and some who opposed it out right, it wasn't long before a war broke out; I myself fought against them." Hearing that, Lucy's eyes just widen.

"Huh, so does that mean you're against humans?" Hearing that, he just nods.

"True that I'm not fond of your kind unless you've been property cooked to medium rare of course." Hearing that, Natsu couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"Your parents tell you not to talk to your food, eheheheheh." Hearing that, the Dragons eye twitches.

"Hey! Show some respect to the dead!" It yelled at Natsu with annoyance.

"Anyway, you were starting to tell us about your civil war?" Hearing that, he gives a cough before continuing.

"Both sides were fairly evenly matched. The fighting was so brutal that entire continents were left buried and scared. Until finally the dragons and gods supporting coexistence thought of a plan that led to our extinction. They granted humans what would be come to be known as Dragon and God slaying magic and with this new power in hand, mankind joined the war." Hearing that, the group could not predict the dragon would say something like that.

"The first dragon skaters were done kind of warriors..." Happy asked with confusion which it just nods.

"The Dragon and God Slayers imaginable power quickly turned the tide of the war, we were so overwhelmed that victory seemed certain for the Dragons and Gods on a certain side but no one could have predicted what would happen next, one that shaped the world completely. Exactly four individuals, two Dragon Slayers and two God Slayers turned on the very new that had given then there strength. It was a complete annihilation for all of us. Those four were so terrifying that they bathed the country in blood from my kin and gods... There names even now fighters me to no extent. Those four slayed an unknown number of both Dragon's and God's, soaking in there blood and used there power so often that there skin turned into scales and armor, there teeth sharpened into fangs and they stopped being human altogether." Hearing that, Lucy had a look of fear on her face.

"Are you saying, that they turned into Dragon's and God's..." Hearing Lucy say that with fear, they were all sweating now.

"That is the fate that awaits all who practice Slaying Magic. All the bones you see here belong to the victims of those monsters, despite there human origins they became the four kings of all Dragon and God kind. And the war that they gave rise to was called The Festival of The Four Kings. There names are Nemesis, Indra, Acnologia, and Meliodas... Those four were once human now the strongest of the Dragon's and God's." Hearing that, Lucy had a look of absolute fear on her face.

"Acnologia... That's the dragon we fought on Tenrou Island. Fairy Tail's strongest members through everything they had at it but it didn't even effect but now there's three others?!" Lucy thought with absolute fear, not realizing the dragon was using Naruto and Sasuke's old names.

"You're saying it used to be human?!" Gray questioned whine Panther Lily couldn't believe what he heard while Natsu already know from Naruto telling him.

"All of this happened in the distant past but not only then but two others were born during that war. The two others were monsters themselves, ones that were stronger then the Kings themselves. There names, E.N.D. Zeref's strongest demon and Imperious, the God of all Celestial Spirits. There fight spilt the entire continent in two..." With those words it was now gone yet Natsu's eyes were completely wide at realizing Xiaowen wants to something that surpassed the four kings. As this was happening, Naruto just turns away from all of them but not befits thinking what he was told.

(Over one hundred Dragon's will be coming here on the final day for revenge. It's time we four finish what we started four hundred years ago.)

1ST FAIRY TAIL A 49P

2ND OLYMPUS 46P

3RD MERMAID HEEL 40P

4TH BLACK BULL 38P

5TH FAIRY TAIL B 37P

6TH LAMIA SCALE 30P

7TH SABERTOOTH 29P

8TH QUATRO KERBEROS 15P

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapters will include longer fights.

Chapter 30

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINAL DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is what we have all been waiting for folks! It has been an exciting day filled with incredible magic and emotional moments we will never forget! But today one guild will be Crowned number one in Fiore, and the winner of the grand magic games! Ladies and gentlemen it has been an honor to spend to with you along with my fellow commentators Mr. Naruto and Mr. Yajima." After saying that, he was looking at the two which Yajima just nods.

"My pleasure." After saying that, Naruto just smiles.

"I look forward to see if I was right." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Now, it's time to bring out all the competitors. Starting with the eighth guild, Quatro!" Naruto said seeing the explosions at the entrance with the guild walking out and smiling brightly.

"Next up, is our seventh place team!" As he yelled that, the cheers became louder.

"What a shocker to see this guild that's usually in the top spot now needing to catch up; is this the end of an era? There twin dragon's Sting and Rouge have a major bone to pick with Natsu and Gray after that crushing defeat on day four! Can they settle the score?! Let's give it up for returning Grand magic games champion, the mighty Sabertooth!" He shouted loudly with them walking out.

"Those are some serious looks they got in today." Chapati said with surprise but it was understandable but the dragon could see one cat of the Sabertooth's was missing.

"Hmmmm..." As he thought that, he could hear Sting talking to himself.

"You're right about that pal, and I won't let you down cuz I'm not losing." Naruto's eyes just narrow at hearing his words while Chapati continues speaking.

"Here comes our sixth place team, Lamia Scale! Can Lyon, the ice wizard who rivals Fairy Tail's Gray bring the heat in today's match or will his team be frozen in there tracks?" Chapati said with a clear smile on his face.

"Now here comes Fairy Tail B!" As he yelled that, the group began walking out, prepared to fight while Juvia was thinking about Gray.

"Here comes the fourth team!" As he yelled that, the five members of Black Bull walked out with clear ease on there eyes, showing they aren't afraid one bit while there strongest member just stayed silent.

"Here comes third place, Mermaid Heel!" Chapati yelled along with Yajima commenting on the ladies walking towards the center.

"Beautiful ladies but don't be fooled by there sweet looks, there definitely not delicate flowers." Yajima told everyone on the mic.

"Now let's hear it four our second place team!" Hearing those words, Naruto just smiles as he watched his guild mates walk out from inside there entrance, ready to give it there all while being watched by Naruto, Sasuke, and Brandish.

"AND NOW INTRODUCING OUR FIRST PLACE TEAM! THE GUILD THATS MAKING A HISTORICAL COMEBACK AFTER LITERALLY FALLING OFF THE MAT SECEN YEARS AGO! LET'S WELCOME FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!" With those words, massive cheers could be heard while Naruto just smiles widely at seeing his son walking out with a wide smile on his face, signaling that shits about to happen but his attention was drawn towards Acnoloiga siting atop the statues head, getting s good look at what's happening but not only him since Nemesis was also sitting on a statue.

"Alright guild mates, show is your skill; your magic and the bonds that tie you together! This is it, the last round of the grand magic games will feature a full team survival game!" Hearing that, Naruto began speaking.

"The entire city will be your battlefield. All teams have been spread out and on signal you will all fight. Beating one opponent is one point but the leader will be five. You must all have one leader so decide who that leader will actually be. Every guild has a shot at winning, strategy is the key in this final match of the day!" Naruto said with a smile on his face while the fireworks was fired in the air.

"NOW ITS TIME TO RUMBLE!" Chapati yelled as the match has finally began to split up to make things much more interesting but Naruto just stops listening at seeing both Fairy Tail Team A and Team B standing still.

"Huh? What's going on?!" Chapati yelled while Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"I have no idea why but the members of Fairy Tail are just standing there as if they were statutes?" Chapati said with confusion but his gaze shifts over to Mavis.

"Well while Fairy Tail is sticking to the bizarre strategy the other combatants have already started to fight!" Hearing that, Naruto just closed his eyes while sitting back in his seat while closing his eyes just.

"The real fights are about to begin and if they want to win the Olympus and Fairy Tail must work together in one order to defeat Black Bull." Naruto thought as he just waited until he could hear Mavis speak.

"Over the course of the tournament, I've watched our opponents closely. I saw there strengths, spells, and behavior patterns and I committed them to memory, with these factors in mind I ran through millions of calculations to find there strategy." Hearing her say that, his eyes just opens.

"And so far my calculations are one-hundred percent accurate. I then gave my battle plans to the two teams. Leading my comrades together towards victory, that's how a tactician wages war." Hearing that, he starts smiling.

"Operation Fairy Stars, begin!" With those words the ten members of Fairy Tail split up.

"Finally, the teams from Fairy Tail have sprung into action!" Chapati yelled as he watched the teams run in all different directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE LIBRARY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Da...mmit..." Came the words of a badly burned Rufus who lay on the ground, within the library with Leo standing in front of him, hands in just pockets.

"Eheheheheh, bring it on kids. For we are the second strongest guild in Ishgar." Leo said while smiling widely, looking forward to his fights.

NEXT TIME, GRAY, LYON, ULTEAR, AND JUVIA VERSUS THE MAGMA KING LEO. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the wait, I've been busy.

Chapter 31

"What to do, what to do?" Leo said while dragging an unconscious Rufus out of the room, throwing job in a closet and shuts the door but stops what he was doing after hearing a familiar voice.

"The first Master told me that you'd be hiding out in here." Hearing that, Leo just turns to find Grey standing behind him alone.

"Seems she was right." Leo could only smile at hearing that.

"If it isn't the survivor of Deliora." Hearing that, Gray's eyes widen momentarily before narrowing.

"So you know about that, huh... But that won't change anything, I'm the guy who's gonna knock you out." When he heard that, Leo could help but smile at his words just as his body began steaming. Seeing this, Gray immediately pulled his arms back to prepare his attack.

"Ice make... FREEZE LANCER!" Gray shouted while he unleashed a barrage of large ice Lance at Leo who merely jumps back to the side to dodge it which the door was destroyed revealing a now even more in pain Rufus. Leo had already begs running across the room so he could now have more room while standing in the middle.

"You're not getting away from this one! Ice Impact!" Hearing that, Leo just looks up to see a intricately-designed hammer being brought down on him but he merely outstretched his left tabs and caught it by its tip much too Gray's surprise.

"Listen kid, that's not gonna work." He said while tossing it into the books shells resulting in another explosion.

"As I said before, we're as strong as Erza, maybe even stronger but who knows. Our strongest member can take care of her by himself." After saying that, Gray's eyes narrow at hearing that just as Leo brought his right hand back.

"Magma Hell hound." With that that he swing his right fist forwards which the magma turns into a large dog's head as it heads straight for Gray who jumps out the way but his eyes widen in shock to see it detaching from Leo to now appear as a full grown large Hell Hound that twice the size of Gray and made of magma.

"You should know, that the only reason I'm holding back is because I rather not destroy this library." Hearing that, Gray's eyes just narrow in annoyance as he crouched.

"Then why fight here?" Hearing that question, Leo just smirks.

"To give you an advantage of course... Now, sic' em boy!" With those words it leaps towards Gray who immediately places birth hands in the ground.

"Ice make: Ice Geyser!" Gray shouted and before it could touch him, a tower of ice spikes rises from under it and impales the Magma beast that falls apart. Seeing this, Leo puts on a fake depressed look.

"Awwwwwww, my puppy... Oh well." After saying that he pulls his right hand back whole he leaps straight for Gray with great speed much to his auto ruse but still had time to bring both arms back.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted while extending both of his arms which a large shield made of ice in front of him appears whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower. Seeing this, Leo just smirks at seeing this.

"Magma Claw." With those words the arm that was brought back was coated in magma and merely swung it straight for Gray while it melts through his ice shield and was hearing straight for his head which be he immediately jumps back but his attack wasn't down, his arm merely extends straight for Gray's head much to the shock of everyone's at seeing he may be planning on killing Gray but the ice user used what little time he had and moved his head to the left. What everyone saw horrified many including one water who saw the video being later all across the city. Gray cousins dodge most of the attack and ended having a part of his left side of his face severely burned and now blinding him in his left eye.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray screamed while he fell backwards, clutching his face in utter pain while it was still steaming. Seeing this, Leo couldn't help but give a laugh.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it? Didn't you say you were the one that would knock me out but look at you, crying like a little girl who lost her teddy bear-" he stops there after seeing Gray standing up slowly with his left hand still touching the left side of his face resulting in Leo now staring at Gray with a passive look on his face.

"Ok, now I think I'm-" he couldn't finish after hearing someone shout "Snow Dragon" which he was slammed into his left side by a ice dragon having him by its teeth and was slammed into a book shelf; Gray turns fast to find Lyon stand there with his right arm extended while having a serious look on his face.

"Sorry Gray but this is no longer just your fight-" he moves his head to the side in order to barely dodge and extended magma arm, causing gun to jump back next to Gray who pulls his hand away to reveal ice covering the left side of his face.

"Two on one huh, interesting." Came the words of Leo who walks out of the dust to reveal he had been hurt but not only that he was no longer wearing a shirt to reveal his muscular body covered in scars, burns, and pieces of skin missing but did have a tattoo on his right arm showing that of a demons face.

"Eheheheh, is that all ya' got cause I haven't even gotten serious yet!" Leo said with a crazed look on his face, while this was happening, the member of his team were watching the video to see if he's going to kill them or not.

"So what are you-" he stops there too see both Gray and Lyon throwing off there shorts much to his surprise at seeing this they got a lot of shouts from the women in the stands.

"So... The rumors about you guys being a trippers were true." Leo muttered while having a bead of sweat coming down his face.

"OH COME ON!" Both Gray and Lyon shouted at Leo's words but became serious at seeing him envelop his entire body in a coating of magma as well as his cheeks becoming bloated.

"Magma Scorching Rocks!" With those words he expels a large amount of magma from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are heading straight towards the two ice make users who brought there arms back.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" They shouted, now having two shields appear but the magma rocks that connect with the shield immediately began melting it so they had no choice but to start fudging the barrage of magma rocks with quick and swifts movements. As this was happening, Naruto was watching closely next to Ur.

"Gray... Lyon..." Ur thought to herself, watching this closely.

"They will win..." Hearing that, Ur turns towards Naruto who's arms were crossed.

"Maker magic has no limit when it comes to imagination... Besides, there was a reason why that kid was chosen by me." Naruto told Ur who glances at the Book of Beginning.

"Now... It's time for them to shine." Naruto said with a serious look on his face whirl he watched them seriously.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Leo laughed while charging straight for the two who got ready.

"ICE MAKE: APE/HAMMER!" They both yelled as a large ice ape appeared in front of Leo with its right arm being swung straight for Leo who just countered it by blocking it with his right fist that melts and shatters the arm just as it fell backwards; Leo raised both arms to catch the large hammer that came down on him and with both arms threw it full force at the two who jump out of the way which it skids across the ground into another book shelf.

"Blizzard!" Lyon shouted while he swung both arms to create a thick blizzard that is hard to see through. Seeing this, Leo was surprised but disappointed when he saw with Gray and Lyon running on both of his sides.

"Magma Waves!" With their words he swung both arms in both directions, sending two not so big waves at the two but instead of dodging they yelled as they were consumed by it, surprising Leo who didn't expect that until a giant elephant slams down onto him, much to his shock as he looks up to see both Gray and Lyon above him.

"Clones... Now that's not even-" he stops there at seeing Gray creating an bow and arrow while a pillar appears under him so he would no longer fall. Leo tried getting up but it was too heavy and the ice was too large to melt in time with his body as it was.

"Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray shouted while he releases the arrow that has its speed with the gravity and air pressure, making the attack pierce right through the elephant, crashing down onto the now wide eyed Leo before a bright light was made by the attack, blinding there vision from the attack happening. Seeing this, Lyon who was falling could only smile until from the light shot am extending magma hand that burned right through Lyon's stomach, resulting in the ice Mage coloring out blood.

"LYON!" Gray shouted while jumping down to his friend and immediately runs to his side to see he was bleeding badly.

"I have to say, if I hadn't gotten serious then I would have been beaten." Hearing that, Gray turns slept to find Leo standing right behind him. His tattoo now having spread over his right arm entirely and was moving somewhat which clicks be seen in his chest.

"If it weren't for my Magma Demon Slaying magic, I would have lost... Probably..." Hearing that, Gray's eyes widen while Leo just pulls his arm back.

"Don't worry, I'll-" he was stopped by a large amount of water slamming into his right side that sent him straight for a wall until form the ground bursts light purple giant roses and spiked branches, made out of ice, that slam into Leo, sending him into the above book shelflike resulting in another explosion being made.

"Gray-Sama!" Hearing that, Gray turns to find both Ultear and Juvia having arrived but shocked to see the badly hurt Lyon.

"Not good..." Ultear said but before she could think of what to do, Leo landed in the ground while still smiling

"Is that all?" He asked them with a dark smile while Lyon was clutching his wound in pain.

"Oh yeah, Arc of Time I presume..." After said that, Ultear immediately threw her leg with a second thought it above Leo which he just looks up at it.

"Luminous Minutes!" After yelling that the orb reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward him similar to light beams but they just pierce his magma like body, doing no damage whine his magma body repairs itself while solidifying.

"Ahahahahah..." Leo laughs while Juvia user Water Slicer and creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which head straight for Leo who brought his right arm back.

"Magma Devil's Counter Wave." With those words he swung his right arm resulting in a wave of pink magma spreading out on all direction which melt her slicer waves and heading straight for the three.

"Magma Devil's Floral Mountain!" With those words, he creates a small volcano that explodes violently, sending molten magma flying up in all directions like a giant flower which increases the wave in size now becoming a tsunami of magma that has already began to melt the burning building.

"Shit!" Gray thought whirl he brought back both arms.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Gray yelled while he brought both arms apart to create s very large shield that blocks the entire wave yet it had already started too crack and melt.

"Is that all ya' got kid?" Leo questions them which Gray grits his teeth.

"Is he really gonna kill us?!" Gray thought, knowing he can't keep up the shield for much longer.

"Gray-Sama!" Hearing that, he looks back at the worried Juvia who doesn't know what to do them at Ultear before looking at the wave of magma.

"WE CAN'T WIN THIS SO RUN! I'LL-" he was cut off by just as something pierced him. Gray just looks down to find a magma ark through his chest and just looks down to see the arm retreating back into the ground just as Leo took his right arm out of the ground. As this was happening the shield shatters but the magma doesn't move one bit but solidifies. Much to Leo's joy he watched Gray fall backwards which wide eyes while Juvia had tears falling from her eyes, watching in horror along with a tearful Ultear and Lyon who could only watch as Gray was hating on the ground, shaking with blood coming from his mouth.

"A-Am I going to die?" Gray thought, knowing full well his heart was hit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Juvia screamed while Ultear could only scream his name along with a horrified Lyon. As this was happening, Leo no longer killed of he would be jailed since he was enjoying to look of absolute despair and could only begin clapping.

"IS THAT ALL YA' GOT?! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BEAT ME BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW, A FUCKING LIAR WHO'S DEAD!" He shouted with an insane smile on his face, not knowing he has caused an unforeseen of events. As this was happening, Juvia crawls to Gray's side while the look in his eyes seemed gone.

"Gray..." A crying Juvia said, holding an unmoving Gray who was staring at the ceiling with lifeless eyes.

"P-Please... Don't... Don't die..." A crying Juvia said while she held onto Gray. As this was happening, within Gray's mindscape he found himself sinking and sinking in an ocean an ocean of darkness.

"So... This is the end, huh..." As he thought that, Gray's eyes just close.

(Don't die...)

Hearing that, his eyes open a little to find himself staring at a vision of a crying Juvia.

(I... I love you...)

Hearing that, Gray could only grit his teeth as the vision faded away to show Natsu.

"What are you waiting for, you need a formal invitation or something; quit screwing around and go fight the guy already!" Natsu told Gray who just grits his teeth more.

"How... How can I?" He asked Natsu who merely looks past him.

"You don't have too..." Hearing the deep voice of a male, Gray turns his head slowly to be met with a light.

"Just... Sleep for now." The voice said to Gray who was blinded by the light increasing.

"W-Who are you?!" Gray said, his strength returning to him.

"I am..." As he heard the voices name, outside the mindscape Gray's body began unleashing a light blue aura much to Juvia, Ultear, Lyon, and most of all Leo's at seeing the light appearing from Gray's body. As this was happening, the left side of Gray's face that was burned, the eye began to open to reveal stars resulting in a massive bean of light engulfing the building with it hitting the sky and soon enough expanding outwards to engulf the entire city itself. Everyone who was in the games were stopped by what was happening but more so it had begun to snow. As this was happening, Juvia watched Gray slowly stand up with the wound he received healing as well as his hair growing much longer and as it grew, from black it began to turn into Snow White.

"G-Gray-sama?" Was all Juvia could say at seeing the light dimming down until it was gone. As this was jape being, Lyon noticed golden ice covering his wound with it healing.

"Wtf?!" Was all Leo could say before he froze after noticing Gray was staring at him with the look on his face showing nothing but great annoyance.

"You have awakened me...and for that, you will receive death." As he said it, the power Leo felt was behind anything he's ever experienced in his entire life.

"W-" without behind able to finish his entire body was covered in Golden ice.

"I will not hear it no more, you have annoyed me child of Magma." After saying that, he looks off into one direction clearly sensing the army of dragons as well as one God, not only that but the two dragons and gods that appeared to be far more powerful then the others.

"I see..." As he said it, the possessed Gray places his left hand on his chin.

"I better stay in control until I deal with the army of dragons." He said to himself but soon notices Juvia staring at him and just turns to her fully before giving her a bow.

"As you can see, I am not Gray. You called Imperious, the God of the Celestial Spirits." Hearing that, Juvia, Lyon, and Ultear's eyes widen but they couldn't disagree due to the fact the power he's releasing his unmeasurable God-like Magic radiating from his body.

"W-What are you..." Lyon stops after seeing Imperious was staring at him before turning away from them.

"I must talk to my master and see what has happened..." Was all he said before he disappeared in an instant, leaving the three shocked mages and the forgotten frozen Leo who was still alive yet the ice was as strong as diamond and colder then anything he's ever felt yet even when he felt so much pain from the ice his body wasn't suffering any damage.

NEXT TIME, THE DEMON OF THE SKY DIGS HIS FANGS INTO THE DRAGON AND GOD OF THE SKY. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELLME WHAT YOU THINK..


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 32

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE ALVAREZ EMPIRE, AT THE MEETING~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you really hand to call us all here?" Came the words of an annoyed Ajeel at having to miss the Grand Magic games. He sat at around table with others which doesn't yet include the one who called most of them here in the first place.

"Seems we've got a new member." Came the words of Fraudrin who wants glancing at one guy appearing to be in his twenties, leaning back in his topping chair. His outfit consisted appeared to be that of a cowboy but his entire face was wrapped in bandages except for his hair but it was concealed by his cowboy hat.

"Interesting..." Dimaria said, also interested in this person. Zeldris didn't look all too pleased at seeing the new member while Galan was staring at his gun holders to see there no guns. Monspiet wasn't listening and was engaged in a conversation with an annoyed Derrierie who wanted to continue watching the games. Gloxinia was also speaking to August about the past while Wahl Icht was playing chess with God Serena, Dolor just sat there in silence.

"Well most of you are here." Hearing that, the demons turn to see the strongest of the demons, Estarossa who just sat down at Zeref's seat, gaining the annoyance of August.

"That's Emperor Spriggan's seat Estarossa." Hearing that, the demon just smirks.

"Keep talking old man...because otherwise I will kill you." Hearing his words, they all began sweating at knowing the destruction the strongest of the Spriggan 20 can cause compared to the others. After Estarossa lost in the war, for ten years straight he trained and trained beyond any other while Fraudrin also trained but compared to Estarossa he's still stronger.

"I called this meeting to introduce the new member of the Spriggan 18 that is now 19. Meet Lucifer Belserion..." Hearing that, many were surprised while the now named Lucifer didn't even reply but sat there in silence.

"Seriously, a cowboy mummy is our-" Ajeel was cut off by something moving past his head, leaving a long cut on his left cheek where blood was dripping.

"Make fun of me one more time, you die." Was all Lucifer said, in his right hand was a massive pistol. It has a length of 39cm (16 in), and a black gunmetal construction. The words "Sinned" engraved upon. August was surprised at seeing this. Ajeel just shows a crazed smile on his face with veins appearing on his forehead but before anything could continue, he heard a laughter.

"Eheheheh..." Came the sound of Estarossa who found this to be funny unlike Zeldris who was far from thrilled at seeing the newbie who's gun disappears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT ISHGAR, AT THE ROSE GARDENS~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did Leo lose?" Zen questions himself after seeing the video feed of a frozen Leo who was trying to be thawed out but useless yet he was still alive. His gaze was focused on the golden ice that had trapped him.

"SKY GOD'S BOREAS!" Hearing that shout, Zen just around to find multiple spiraling black currents having taken the shape of a massive whirlwind being sent right at him which his raises his left arm causing dark pink wings to erupt and counter hers, sending the roses flying through the air just as she lands in front of Zen.

"Sky God Slayer magic huh..." Zen said with an almost sleepy like attitude.

"So you are the Sky Devil Slayer!" Chelia said to Zen who just raises an eyebrow at hearing that.

"Yeah, I am so can we make this quick I wanna find a nice comfy spot and take a nap." He told Chelia who runs toward the him, and, when she is close enough to him she rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This causes a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated that sent Zen several meters off the ground while inflicting damage yet as this was happening, something odd was happening. After performing Sky God's Dance, Chelia jumps high in the air towards Zen but her eyes widen at seeing her black win turning into dark pink.

"Is that all?" As he said it, he draws his right arm back and much to her which he performs the same attack on a much bigger scale.

"Sky Devil's Boreas!" Zen shouted, unleashing a powerful whirlwind at Chelia who was being slashed by the sharp winds until it sent her to the ground hard unlike Zen who floats down to the ground.

"That's...my attack." Hearing that, Zen just watched her stand up with her wounds healing.

"If it's Sky magic I can easily copy it... Even secret arts." Hearing that, Chelia's eyes widen remembering her fight with Wendy and if he was watching.

"Sky God's Below!" Chelia shouted while unleashing her black wind breath attack right at Zen but he merely extends both his hands into the attack and effortlessly ripped it apart, dispelling her breath attack.

"Seriously? Kid, I'm your age yet my imagination is far better... This, is what a Sky Breath attack is..." As Zen said it, he breathes in some air.

"Sky Devil's...RAGE!" He shouted, unleashing his own breath attack at Chelia who was about to counter until it spilt apart in four which all for twister like beams moved in different directions around Chelia who looked around at all of them and surprisingly they split apart again into into eight parts before trapping Chelia in a cage like twister.

"Is this Wen-" she was cut off by seeing flickers of Zen who has his right hand extended before making a first, causing the twister like cage to converge on one point, resulting in a large twister that has a yelling Chelia trapped inside it until it was cancelled out bus other Sky Dragon breath attack, hitting it on the outside which stops it completely. Allowing Chelia to land on the ground but on one knee until her wounds heal.

"You ok?" Hearing that, Zen's gaze was now focused on Wendy having just arrived and now standing next to her friend. Seeing this, Zen just sighs in annoyance at now having too deal with both of them.

"Fine, I'll face both of you but can we make this quick? I rather not face kids." Hearing that, both girls puff there cheeks out.

"You're my age, and besides you're as tall as me!" Chelia yelled with her arms flailing in the air yet Zen didn't really care.

"I meant by strength wise idiot." Hearing the insult, she just glares at the fellow Sky Slayer who had his hands in his pockets.

"No more chatting, we fight." He told them and almost immediately he saw Wendy began chanting.

"Elemental resistances rise! Deus Corona! Physical abilities rise! Deus Equus!" Wendy shouted with a green aura being released from her as she continued much to both Chelia and Zen's surprise since they never saw her use this before.

"Lle Arms! Lle Armor! Lle Vernier! Enchant!" She shouted by increasing them more along with the light.

"Sky Dragon... ROAR!" She yelled by unleashing a large twister of wind at the surprised Zen who immediately jumped to the right with wide eyes too dodge the attack there hits a building which destroyed a large part of it.

"Well that's new-" he stopped there just as he had turned around to see Chelia having already closed in the distance while glowing brightly with her right fist connecting with Zen's right cheek that sent him flying back from the black winds that sent him twirling in the air.

"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" Hearing that, from under him came a large and very powerful tornado that sent him high into the sky and as he was in the sky he just closed his eyes.

"Dragon... God..." As he said that he clapped his hands together at the same time Chelia had jumped high in the air towards him.

"Sky God's-" Chelia was stopped by the black winds forming around her suddenly heading towards Zen along with the fading swisher with both entering him mouth, having just absorbed both of them. As this was happening, the injuries he had suffered were already gone.

"Is that all?" Came the words of them who's good was now down while having an annoyed look on his face, upside down and face to face with Chelia.

"SKY DEVIL'S FEARSOME SLASH!" As he shouted that, he brought his right foot down on Chelia who used both arms to block the kick that was about to hit her head get it did nothing since she was sent hard towards the ground from the powerful pink winds that had formed around Zen who turns upwards, watching Wendy help Chelia before she hit the ground.

"Bring it out more... Show me the highest point in your powers of you even think you have a remote chance of beating me." Zen told the two just as he dashed for the two with great speed, no longer lazing around but serious.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy shouted as she generates a large whirlwind from each of her arms, which twists and rotates to be sent at Zen who extends his right hand with both his index and middle finger sticking out.

"Sky Devil's Second Fang!" With those words he moves his right hand, leaving a trail of wind behind in the air, before swinging them at her attack, cutting it half with it being sent straight at the wide eyed Wendy who was pulled out of he way by Chelia having grabbed onto her and jumped out of the way with the attack slashing through many rose bushes, leaving perfect cuts in them.

"Hmmmm, for kids too dodge them I need to work on the speed of the attack... But I must say, you're doing well even though I'm not taking you two seriously." Hearing that, there eyes just widen at his words and just watched him bring his hands together.

"Devil Slayer's Secret Art..." As he said it, much to both girls shock they watched as he moves into a wide stance, spreading his arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form around them.

"Heavenly Gathering..." As he said it, he gathers dark pink winds around his hands, which they then raise over his body, creating feather-like shaped winds from their arms.

"Sky Drill!" With those words he then moves his arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards on Zen who unleashs a beam of dark pink wind right for the two with the feathers swirling around it. With that one attack a wirlwind was creating, causing all the roses in the garden to fly towards the heavens unlike both Wendy and Chelia who were laying on the ground with those clothes being quite tattered but still holding up. Zen just stood there with a smile on his face.

"I win..." With those words he turns his back away from them but before he could take one step forwards he heard movement.

"It's...not over yet!" Hearing that, Zen looks back to see Wendy and Chelia standing up slowly.

"It's pointless, I'm still not even fighting seriously so just give-" up her stopped there from seeing the look in there eyes.

"You can't beat me unless you rise to your highest point... Sky Devil's Towering Tornado!" With those words a dark pink tornado was created with both inside it and the destructive power was so great that both were yelling in pain as they had even more scratches appearing all over there bodies with there clothing ripping more but it suddenly stops confusing the two girls who hit the ground hard but still able to move since it didn't go on for more then five seconds. The two girls noticed a now blushing Zen looking away, averting his eyes from the two girls who were confused until they notched there clothing was very badly ripped and immediately covered themselves.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I uhhhhhh..." As he heard it, he could hear Naruto's Yajima's voice.

[Well, isn't someone flustered.]

Hearing that, the blush increases even more now and grabs his hood, pulling it over his face completely which now covered his entire face with holes being seen to show he could still see.

"I NO LONGER GOING TOO FIGHT! I QUIT!" The completely embarrassed Zen shouted, no longer wishing to fight at knowing his attacks will cause there attacks to turn to shreds and will not want to be labeled as a pervert. Hearing that, both girls were surprised and watch as Zen have a bow.

"I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION!" He shouted, causing both girls to now be dumbfounded and the two watched him immediately dash away from the two who began to sweat drop along with the crowds. Even his other teammates could see this and they were even disappointed in him at how such a powerful wizard could be easily embarrassed by naked woman, a trait he shares from a certain Spriggan Member.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE EDO IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Disappointment..." Was all the being had said as it was walking past the defeated Lightning God Slayer, Poison God Slayer, and Mira with his clothing having few damages on it until it slowly came back together.

NEXT TIME, LAXIUS AND JURA VERSUS THE UKNOWN KING. LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 33

"Where is it?" Edo thought to himself while looking around for someone that was in the city while he was walking through the streets until he stops feeling a magic presence similar to the ones he fought and looks in front of him to see none other than Laxus standing in front of him with his arms crossed while smiling.

"Edo the Unknown King I presume..." Hearing Laxus say that, Edo just tilts his head.

"Laxus Dreyar...relations to God Serena." When Kaxus heard that, he showed a surprised look on his face.

"What are you-" he stopped there at seeing his body giving off a white aura.

"If you can destroy this clothing I wear, I will face you seriously." He told the now confused Laxus who didn't even understand what he meant.

"My, my, to think I would find you two here." Hearing that, Edo and Laxus turn towards Jura who stood away from them with a seriously look on his face.

"Jura..." Edo said while tilting his head in confusion.

"Laxus, I propose a team up." Hearing that, Laxus was a little surprise at the sudden team up question.

"Why would I do that?" Laxus questions Jura who just stares at Edo.

"Because he's as strong as God Serena." Hearing that, Laxus's eyes just narrow and they both turn towards Edo.

"I do not mind fighting children, so bring it on." He told the two wizard Saint-class wizards who just stare at Edo who kept releasing his magic power.

"Please, push me more than God Serena could ever do to me." Hearing that, Laxus just removed his coat before releasing a powerful lightning magic. Seeing this, Edo's hand began to flow brighter just as Laxus charges straight for him with his right fist being pulled back but in an instant, a white glowing large, 10-barreled mini-gun was pointing right at his face but heifer it could fire the ground rises instantly, saving the shocked Laxus whiny at looks back at Jura who has his left hand raised but when he jets it fall to his side he just looks up at Laxus.

"What?" He questions the sweating fairy tail member who was still surprised at the speed he's shown. Edo just creates a bow with four long prongs and two spikes extending from the center. When he pulls the strings back an arrow appears in it while it was aiming straight for Jura just as the wizard Saint used Talus to create several rock pillars but the moment he let loose an arrow that pierces through all of them straight for Jura who loved to the right as fast as he could to dodge the arrow. The arrow itself disappeared the moment it passed Jura so no damages to the buildings were made. Seeing this, Jura immediately waved his hand causing many pillars of earth to rise straight for Edo who created a pair of tekkō like bands that encircle his knuckles with his weapon becoming more like a javelin than an arrow which he just threw it at the ground in Oder to cause a shockwave that sent dust and dirt flying in all directions to blind the two.

"Can you just stand there." Hearing that, Laxus found himself in a white cage that appeared so be a sphere.

"As well as be quiet since you're not gonna be getting out of that." Edo told Laxus before turning towards Jura who had wide eyes at seeing the cage he placed Laxus in and it seemed it was negating magic. Not waiting for any time, Jura sent many pillars of earth towards Edo from all sides yet he just waves his right hand causing A very large a moon-shaped artillery weapon to appear with him inside it that fires powerful blasts of magic power from all its eight cannon-like protrusions. Each blast destroyed a rock pillar but the pieces just stayed in midair before they all head straight for the surprised Edo who watched as they all were sent at him with great speed at the masked wizard who was covered by the ticks with great force, causing a terrestrial blast which resulted in Edo's clothing gaining more tears.

"Awwwwww man, your running it!" Edo said but when he said it, his voice sounded a little young and somewhat child like confusing Jura but he just waved Beth of his hands with the index and middle fibers extended, causing many large senna of rich to rise from the ground straight for Edo who creates a large bow with two handles holding the string, which he forms between his two hands.

"Boom." With those words, when he let loose the arrow that once it connects with the firsts a massive shockwave occurs that consumed the irons fists, Jura, and everything behind him in a white wave of power. When Laxus saw this his jaw just drops at the power like others witnessing the terrifying power of a single arrow. By the time it was done, Jura stood there with his rock mountain shield being nothing but destroyed and reduced to nothing.

"So...powerful." Was all Jura could say before falling forwards onto the ground, now unconscious.

"Yeaaaaaaa, I win!" Edo celebrated happily to himself.

"BLACH LIGHTNING'S RAGING BOLT!" Hearing that, Edo stops celebrating and turns just as a large bolt of lightning hits him in the stomach, electrocuting him while he yelled in pain and fell to one knee.

"Black Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Hearing that, his eyes just widen as massive spear composed of black lightning strikes down on him, gaining more tells of pain while forgetting to hold up the cage all the while Laxus was charging towards Edo with great speed.

"Nows my chance!" Laxus thought to himself, seeing that he's inflicting damage on Edo. The moment he was in front of the still paralyzed Edo, he took in a very deep breath.

"BLACK LIGHTNING DRAGON'S RAOR!" Laxus roared as he unleashed a point blank ranges attack on a surprised Edo who was consumed by it while a massive beam blasts through several buildings until it finally stops.

"Did I get him?" Just after thinking that he felt it, an unimaginable magic source of power coming from the smoke.

"Awwwwwwwwww, man; I'm so gonna get in trouble for screwing up!" Came the words of a child that slowly caused Laxus's eyes too widen. When the smoke cleared he was met with a kid about ten years old or so. He has white hair with gold eyes. His hair is a bit disheveled but a small clip pushes the right side of his bangs away to reveal part of his forehead. He wears a white coat over a buttoned up shirt, white baggy pants and brown shoes. A black scarf is wrapped around his neck.

"My full name is Edo Seraph, pleased to meet you!" The kid said with a gentle look in his face much to Laxus's confusion.

"Wait, your just a child yet you fought God Serena on equal level?!" Hearing that, Edo just tilts his head.

"Equal?" The boy questions Laxus with confusion while placing his left hand on his chin in wonder.

"I wouldn't say something like that." He told Laxus who was sweating since he felt an unbelievable amount of magic coming off of his body.

"God Serena faces me on equal grounds because I was wearing my clothing that sealed my true magic power. Without it, I really don't know how strong I am since I'm just ten years old yet I could fight King Asta into a draw...if I were to grow up then." He stops there while looking into the sky after spotting a cloud shaped like a fluffy ball that reminded him of Ohagi which he began to drool with happy expression on his face. Seeing this, Laxus just stares at the kid in confusion after seeing two floating discs that appear behind him while they sprout wings.

"My magic is has no name because it cannot be identified due to its many abilities. I cannot understand it myself but..." As he said it, the aura increases in power.

"I have the power to see magic...as well as other abilities." Hearing that, Laxus's eyes just narrow while he too began releasing magic power but saw magic gathering from all things around him to create a broadsword Edo held in his right hand just as Laxus's body was consumed by electricity before bouncing off of the ground straight for Edo.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Laxus shouted while his lightning imbued fist which contains a large amount of lightning was extended outwards straight for Edo but instead of moving he just stood. In the seconds that followed, something extraordinary happened which had Laxus right fist being on the left of the kids face while his sword was stabbed into his chest, much to Laxus shock as he fell for awed with the sword disappearing. Seeing this, Edo just stares down out Laxus before smiling.

"That was really fun but also really boring so get stronger!" The kid said cheerfully while Naruto just stood there watching with the others, having a serious look on his face.

"The four compass's, AstaThe King of Ishgar, August the King of Magic,

Irene Belserion The Scarlet Despair, and finally Edo Seraph...the Angel of the End." Naruto thought to himself with seriousness at knowing those four are the strongest humans in the world.

NEXT TIME, ERZA, KAGURA, MINERVA, AND ZACHARIAH FACE OFF; SCARLET HAIR'S PAST REVEALED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	34. AN, GRAMMAR MISTAKES

I was looking back in my previous chapters to see where I left off and noticed the constant mistakes I've made one involving slayers being made into skaters so I'll be trying harder to fix my mistakes before I release a chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 35

"So Edo won huh..." Came the words of Zachariah who was sitting atop one of the highest structures in Crocus without a care in the world but smoking to pass the time until he heard footsteps that signaled him too turn around in order to find Erza Scarlet having arrived behind him which he couldn't help but smirk while standing up to face her.

"Hello-" Zachariah stopped there from sensing the fast approaching Kagura that was charging straight for him from behind with her sheathed sword in hand being swung right at him but without even looking he extended his left hand backwards to catch her weapon much to her surprise of the girl who saw him drawing out his own sword with his other hand.

"Oh..." Zachariah said and immediately Kagura had to jump back due to black thorns exploding from only a piece of his sword that was being shown from his blade that was only drawn out a little.

[Now this is one heck of a match up, it's the ultimate sword showdown!]

"Two on one-" he stops there in surprise from seeing a wave dark greenish-blue magic appearing in front of his face that soon enough had a fist coming out of it in order to punch him right in the face, yet all it did was send him skidding back from the strike but only a few feet until he stopped.

[Holy cow!]

As they heard it, the four stood straight up making a square with only air between them. Zachariah wasn't even affected by the punch he received nor was happy.

[Amazing this battle turned into a four way brawl!]

As they heard that the four just stood in silence with Zachariah holding onto his single Katana tightly, knowing this will be a challenge.

"No matter whom I'm up against, I will win." Hearing Erza say that, Zachariah couldn't help but smirk from hearing that.

"My guild's image is tarnished, these last few matches have been problematic. But, I have an opportunity; your guilds have inflicted the most damage, Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, and Black Bulls... It's up to me too reclaim Sabertooth's rightful place on top, I think eliminating the three of you at the same time should make-" she stopped cold after a large amount of magic was being unleashed by Zachariah who was surprising the three of them at seeing darkness coming off of the Mage.

"Oh please..." He said just as Erza and Kagura began releasing there own respective magic powers but Zachariah's was still far larger then there's. Seeing what was happening he takes the cigarette out of his mouth before dropping it, the moment it hit the ground the four charged forwards with Zachariah having swung his sword covered in darkness, Erza with her two Katana's, Kagura with her sheathed blade, and Minerva with her Territory magic; the moment they all collided a powerful surge of magic power could be felt before it followed by a large explosion with the four standing back before engaging once again in a battle of speed and power.

"Eheheheh." Came the sound of Zachariah who had thorns running up his left arm and used it too block a sword strike from the surprised Erza who had a cut appear on her cheek from the thorns lashing out at her but his attention was drawn towards Minerva having created an orb of territory magic before firing it out straight for him like a beam yet all he did was simply slash at it so he could cut it in half but was hit in the side located at his left ribcage but merely skids a few feet back until he stopped now surprising Kagura who hit him with her sheathed blade before being hit from a large hammer like thorn attack rising from the earth in front of her, sending her flying through the air before doing a few back flips so she could then land with ease but in a couple of seconds later the three found themselves within orbs of the Territory magic with Minerva chanting a spell while moving her hands through the air. Suddenly a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body appeared before them all before erupting into a monumentous explosion of light that consumed the three of them. While this was happening, all could see the massive beam of light piercing through the heavens only to stop seconds later with the battleground they were on completely destroyed yet from the smoke showed Erza and Kagura covered with little wounds unlike Zachariah who was uninjured.

[How can they still be standing?!]

"Ehahahahah, now this is fun." Zachariah said to Minerva who's eyes just narrow at seeing the man somehow negated the damage he was supposed to have taken.

"I see...so I'll just change the game a bit." After she said that, behind her appeared a badly hurt Millianna resulting in Zachariah no longer having fun at seeing this fight had become a hostage situation.

"I found this stray kitten." She said gaining the worried girls complete attention.

"Oh, look at that face. Twisted with pain, the here she's in constantly drains her magic power, it's excruciating." Minerva told them all while Zachariah was not pleased in the lightest.

"She's taken her hostage..." Erza said with wide eyes, not liking any of this.

"Surrendering won't save her, rest assured I have a much more entertaining plan in mind. I told you I wanted to change the game..." She told them much to there anger.

"Oh yes, those scornful looks speak volumes!" She told the three of them but blinks in surprise to see Zachariah walking past the two woman with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh please..." He said before the darkness coming from his sword began too change and become a sort of ink that began dripping from his blade and onto the ground yet the ink that hits he ground vanishes.

"You really don't understand just how strong I am, do you?" Zachariah questioned the strongest member of Sabertooth who was taken aback.

"Are you-" she couldn't even finish what she said after a deep slash appeared on her back, causing her too stumble forwards while turning around fast to feel a hand grab her by her throat, soon enough being lifted in the air.

"As you can see, not only did I inherit the Darkness and Thorn magic but also my own magic, the Ink magic." He told Minerva who goes to use her magic until a black ink consumer her face. Shocking the girls who watched as the invisible clone released a seeable ink that covered her entire body. When it recedes back into the invisible clone, Minerva was dropped, hitting the ground now unmoving while the clone became seeable with its body looking exactly like Minerva's.

"She's not dead but she is unconscious now, not to mention once the ink consumed you and returns to the clone it can copy the person's abilities sooooooo." He stops there with the same Territory magic being shown from its hand. Seeing this, the two girls got ready but the clone just exploded just as Zachariah turned his back to the two females so he could approach the unconscious Millianna who appeared to have a kitten in her cloak before lifting the two over his shoulders.

"I forfeit... This is no longer fun so fight while I take these two too the Infirmary." He told the two before walking away from them with his sword having already been sheathed. While this was happening, Naruto just stares at Erza who was facing Kagura. Seeing her Crimson hair got him thinking back to the past.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS AGO ON CARACOLE ISLAND~~~~~~~

"Ahhhhhhhhh, now this is relaxing!" Came the words of a smiling Naruto who sat at the Star Mango Gelato stand where a young man was preparing the Dragon King another drink. All the Dragon King wore was an orange bathing suit with a guitar on his back while also sporting the fairy tail guild mark and Olympus's guild mark, too. Behind him were retreating Alvarez ships having been beaten by Naruto easily after they tried arresting him.

"Geez, you really kicked there asses." Came the words of the young man who was shaking the drink in his hands.

"They dare try to arrest me...now that I think about it I've never visited the Alvarez Empire before." Naruto said with a smile on his face from being interested.

"Meliodas?" When he heard that voice, his eyes shot open and turned around fast to find none other then his sister wearing a swimsuit.

"Dimaria?" Hearing him say that she just looks away with annoyance on her face and in a flash he stood on her right.

"Been awhile sis, ya' still pissed off that I was entrusted Excalibur and not you?" Hearing him say that, she just glares at Naruto who just raises his arms but his attention was drawn towards considerably large magic powers and immediately Naruto raised his right hand to catch a spear that immediately disappears which his gaze focuses on one young man in his twenties approaching him. He had medium-length scarlet hair and silver eyes with three claw like scars over his right eye that was open. His attire consists of a dark colored armor covering most of his body. Both his arms are covered by thick black spaulders, with some spiky, round shaped abject jutting upwards, circling around. He dons a pair of gauntlet on both his hands. And a Fauld around his hips reaching down to his knees. He wears black pants and a belt tied around his hips. And a cape with the Alvarez insignia on the back, and fur spotted on the edges. This outfit resembles the traditional Japanese armor of sorts. As he was approached by him, Naruto just looked up to see he was taller then him.

"Any reason why I can feel my wife's emotions having spiked?" He questions Naruto who merely glances back at Dimaria who was looking away from them.

"So you do still hold a grudge against me... Anyways..." Naruto just looks up at the man "didn't know Escanor and Merlin had descendants but seeing you here I can feel his Prideful aura." He told the man who just stares down at him.

"And I can presume your my lovers most hated brother, Meliodas the Dragon King of Light as well as leader of the once infamous "Seven Deadly Sins"..." He said to Naruto who just smiles.

"It's Naruto now so if you would mind please buzz off?" He told the man who just leans down more so there faces were inches away from the other.

"I can already tell from the stories I've heard you've gotten weaker. You're so weak that you're not even a challenge to me?" When he heard that, Naruto's eyes widen a little before looking away knowing he's right that his capabilities have been lacking greatly, so much that he knows this man is stronger the he is.

"Just been enjoying life..." He told the man but before it could escalate, someone grabbed the man on his shoulder.

"Enough Oberon, don't start a fight here." Hearing that, Naruto just leans towards his right to see who was speaking. The one who spoke was a seemingly tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which have bows near its ends. The frontal braids also have two ornaments near the upper sections as well as donning a light-colored lipstick. She wore a midnight-black swimsuit with her eyes focused on Naruto having also wanted to see who's magic she was sensing and the two just smile with Naruto appearing behind the now surprised Oberon who looks back to see Naruto face to face with his sister.

"I'm Naruto, what's your name beautiful?" He questioned the woman who just smiles while placing a hand on her brother's arm, stopping him from attacking Naruto.

"Irene Belserion..." She introduced herself to the smiling blonde who started to like this girl for not only her looks but the power she gave off, having more of Merlin's magic power.

"And this here is my older brother, Oberon." She told the Dragon King who only smiles while Dimaria was sweat dripping at the fact they already hit it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto just smiles sadly while looking at Erza who had her fathers face yet not at his magic level.

"Now it's time..." As he thought that he looks at one screen showing two people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE NATSU IS, SUNDOWN AT RYUZETSU LAND~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally..." Came the words of the Water God Slayer who stood in front of Natsu Dragneel, both standing inside the water park.

NEXT TIME, NATSU VS XIAOWEN; THE TRUTH BEHIND E.N.D. REVEALED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 36

"Finally..." The Water God Slayer said to Natsu Dragneel, both standing in front of the other. Natsu showing an eager smile while Xiaowen had a confident smile.

"Now Natsu, show me everything." Xiaowen told the fire dragon Slayer who just cracks his knuckles confidently.

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouted before charging straight for Xiaowen without a care with his fist being pulled back but it was caught by a fist covered in water.

"Oh please..." With those words he rammed his fist right into Natsu's face, sending him skidding back a few feet from the punch.

"You can't beat me and I rather not waste time fighting someone who isn't at all fully awake." Xiaowen said with a smile Natsu who didn't bother listening but charge straight for him again.

"Geez." With those words a wand appears in his right hand and with a twirl a large amount of water rised from the pools to surround the now surprised Natsu who was then dragged into a he now large swirling vortex until it comes crashing down with Natsu slamming face first into the ground leaving cracks yet he just gets up slowly to find a large swirling water attack heading for him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu shouted before unleashing his breath attack at the water but when it does connect only after a few seconds an explosion occurs yet still water goes through the smoke at Natsu who just jumps out of the way but it just chafes directions strongly for him with while splitting up into tentacles that wraps around the dragon slayer but he just released flames from all over his body to evaporate the tentacles yet he just found himself in the center of a swirling twister of water with Xiaowen standing in front of him.

"I see, yet that hardly changed any-" he stops there at seeing Natsu having just charged straight for him once again.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted while he summons a large stream of fire from each of his arms, appearing like wings while he swung them right at Xiaowen who merely raised his left hand which a large amount of water moved in front of him before rising like a Geyser.

"You only know Dragon Slaying Magic while I not only know Water God Slaying Magic but also other water techniques. I just have to move my hand..." Xiaowen said but noticed Natsu staring at him intently.

"I just thought of something, if you're related to my dad who's the son of a god why don't I stop aging, too?" Hearing that, Xiaowen just places his hand on his chin.

"Well there are multiple reasons but one of them is because my father suffered from a curse of sorts...but it seems my great great great grandfather didn't want anymore of his descendants to carry his curse but still it seems some of us still retain our immortality. My dad was the son of two people who had the curse yet he was the only one who could convert the curse into physical abilities. Now back to you, it's not because you were born without the curse nor the immortality...its just because you were killed before your curse and immortality could truly blossom, what I'm saying is, four-hundred years ago you died." When Natsu heard that last part his eyes slowly widened all the way at the same time Xiaowen made sure the video feed was destroyed so no one could hear there conversation.

"I...died four-hundred years ago...?" Natsu questions Xiaowen who just smiles.

"Seems that your old man didn't bother telling you about what exactly happened four-hundred years ago and why you're here now. Some of the stuff you were told was true but you weren't told much, like for one you have two older step-brothers...now let's start with the oldest. About what I think to be three-thousand years ago, Naruto had a child with a woman called Elizabeth, his first son...his name was Rahkeid Dragneel. You see he failed to protect the first woman he ever loved and because of that he never mentions her or else he will go into a deep depression not to mention the fact he was deemed a failure by his own son who disappeared, never to be seen again." Hearing that, Natsu just stares at him never before hearing anyone called "Rahkeid" before.

"Now onto the next part...you have to force me to tell you who your brother is." When Natsu heard that, his eyes widen a little before he got serious.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" He questions his great nephew who simply smiles while the wand disappears.

"Come on-" he stopped there after seeing Natsu's body was covered in fire.

"Then I'll force you too talk!" Right after saying that he takes a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon... ROAR!" Natsu shouted while he unleashed a blazing breath attack at Xiaowen who took a deep breath.

"WATER GODS BELOW!" Xiaowen shouted before unleashing a larger amount of black water from his mouth, colliding with the fire to create a large amount of stream to block both of there vision.

"Oh...I guess we're both blind now-" he stopped there when from a mist came a hand that grabs him by his face, much to his own surprise while he heard the words "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" causing a vast amount of explosive flames at point-blank range to be unleashed, consuming the God Slayer completely. When Natsu finally pulled his hand back, Xiaowen was already stumbling back before a large amount of water erupted from the pools which consume Xiaowen, only to go down to reveal he as uninjured.

"That all?" Xiaowen questions Natsu who's fists write consumed by flames already which the God Slayer just smiles.

"You can't win-" he stopped there when Natsu swing a single chat that unleashed an outwards flame attack which Xiaowen just extended his right arm so that his right hand could stop it using water yet was forced a few feet back.

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouted once again with his right first in his left palm.

"I see..." He said before with a single swing of him arm sent a shredding water wave at Natsu who extended both arms and with enough flames he evaporated them just before dashing straight for Xiaowen who did the same with both there fists colliding to unleash there own element with more stream appearing between there attacks but suddenly lightning came off of Natsu's body which Xiaowen's eyes widen.

"CHANGE MODE: LIGHTNING-FLAME DRAGON!" Natsu shouted with his fist pushing back Xiaowen's just before he was punched in the face and sent flying into the slide that sudden collapses from impact. Seeing the slide collapse, Natsu began sweating at the fact he won't get his answers.

"Ow, gotta admit I wasn't expecting that." Came the words from the dust cloud which Natsu's eyes widen at hearing him to be ok but when Xiaowen finally appears, his appearance had changed to reveal his clothing tattered. He now had wings composed of circles made from water, connected by water shaped like zigzag sequences. His skin was now light blue. Circles made of water hover over his arms and chest, and now has a crown made of water floating above his head. In his right hand was a trident that shocked Natsu.

"I have a goal to complete; and this will help me do it, say hello too God Force 2...also known as the God's Descendant Mode." Xiaowen told the wide eyed Natsu who could feel his tremendous magic that was greater then Erza's, no it was at Jura's and Gildarts level now.

"Now let's begin your lesson on why God's are stronger then Dragon's." Xiaowen said with an easy going smile while approaching Natsu who was face to face with Xiaowen.

"Could it be this is the first time you met with someone so powerful or...could it be this is the first time you found yourself met face to face with someone who can beat the shit out of you? But don't worry, cuz I'm not in this form for you." Hearing that, Natsu's eyes just widen. Currently outside the pool was Lucy running straight for it in a hurry after seeing the explosions of fire, water, and steam clouds.

"Natsu..." Lucy thought to herself while hurrying towards it but the moment she finally got inside, all she saw was steam.

"I'm in it to kill E.N.D..." Hearing that, Lucy's head shifts over towards where the slide was but the moment she saw Natsu's shape she smiled.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted but stops after noticing he didn't respond.

"Ohh...hello." Hearing that, Lucy's eyes widen at recognizing it to be Xiaowen just as the mist dispersed, clearing which immediately Lucy's eyes widen all the way at seeing Xiaowen right hand having pierced into Natsu's chest.

"I've already disabled the camera's so I won't get in trouble...now...it's time to rip it out." With those words he slowly began to pull back but suddenly grits his teeth.

"Ahhhhh, holding on huh? That won't even matter now so...I'll rip out the root to my goal." With those words he pulls full force and with his hand being pulled out was also a blackness like ink that was ripped out of Natsu who fell to his knees with a trail of blood leading from his wound towards the blackness that was away from his body after being tossed by Xiaowen.

"NATSU!" Lucy screams as she ran over to the frozen dragon slayer who couldn't even move. Seeing this, Lucy could only stare into them with disbelief before turning towards Xiaowen who was staring at the blackness hat was morphing.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO NATSU?!" She screamed at Xiaowen with tears falling from her eyes.

"Sorry but I have to kill the demon." He told Lucy who glares at him just as Natsu's head tilts upwards.

"W-What did you...do to me?!" Natsu asked him with his vision being weak.

"Nothing much, just ripping out a demon. You see, the one who resurrected you when you died was your older brother, Zeref Dragneel, you know the dark wizard Zeref." Hearing that, both Fairy Tail members eyes widen when they heard that.

"Wait...what did you just say?" Lucy questioned Xiaowen who continued speaking with his bach facing them.

"In order to bring you back and also a way to end his life he made you into a demon that had the power to kill him. Like the Demon's from the books of Zeref which are called "Etherious" having been artificially made like the Celestial Spirits, you were his greatest master piece, E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel/The Flame Emperor of Devastation...what you see is the demon part I separated from your body, the strongest demon that's said to be stronger then the Dragon Kings but by separating it from its main body it won't be as strong as it was so I can use my "other" magic on it." Xiaowen said but heard dark laughter confusing Lucy while Natsu's eyes widen all the way at the blackness now taking a humanoid form that now has color to appear as an exact replica of Natsu yet darker. Bearing the Tartaros guild mark on his right arm, black tattoo like markings on his right arm that was wrapped with bandages, the tattoo also spreads out onto the right side of his face whirl the closing itself was black as midnight with yellow edges sharing somewhat a resemblance to the color of his clothing.

(Look on profile pic for a clearer picture of what he looks like.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT TIME, THE STRONGEST CURSE, FLAMES OF END; THE PINNACLE OF ABSOLUTE DESPAIR. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 37

(Come on End, you're so slow!)

(I'm coming princess, I'm coming so slow down I rather not run.)

END opens his eyes slowly to reveal black sclera and red-irises to find himself standing before a smiling Xiaowen who was staring at the strongest Demon who merely looks around.

"For a second...I thought I was back in time but it appears I've been separated from my main body." END said with a said smile on his face, surprising Xiaowen who saw he was now looking at the wide eyed Natsu then Lucy.

"Hello host, I am-" he was cut off by being hit by a large amount of black water that sent him crashing into a nearby wall hard where cracks were made.

"Ha, seems that you were distracted!" Xiaowen shouted with a smile on his face at seeing END stuck in the wall. Not wait my for anymore time, Xiaowen jumped arrogant for END with his left fist drawn back.

"WATER GOD'S NEPTUNE'S HAMMER!" Xiaowen shouted with his left hand forming a black water double sided hammer that he slams into END causing another explosion of dust and rocks too happen. After that he brings back his trident and stabs it forwards into the dust cloud, piercing something which he only smiles to see the dust clear too reveal END's head bowed while having the trident piercing his chest.

"I thought you would have been stronger but guess I was wrong..." After saying that he heard laughing and turns around too see Natsu holding his chest in pain. Seeing this, Xiaowen was a little surprised at seeing that.

"Seems you two still share pain, oh well I don't-" he froze after seeing a sad smiling END staring at Xiaowen with black blood coming down from his mouth.

"Sorry for being distracted, it's just that I was dreaming for so long about the love of my life...my princess but...I guess it was all a dream and I have you too thank from ruining it for me." After saying that, END places his left hand on Xiaowen's trident resulting in his spear turning too nothing from Crimson flames spreading quickly through the spear. Seeing this, Xiaowen jumps with his wings extending but his eyes widen at the fact his wings were no loner there and lands on the ground with wide eyes all the while END gets out of the wall.

"It doesn't matter if I'm at full power or not. My curse ability will always remain the same." Be said too the wide eyed Xiaowen who didn't understand.

"Curse?" Hearing that, END couldn't help but give a laugh from hearing that.

"Seems you were unprepared...your biggest mistake." He said with a Crimson aura coming over or his body.

"WATER GOD'S BELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Xiaowen shouted before unleashing a late blast of black water at END who merely extended his right hand Tokoha unleash a blast of Crimson flames that connected with the water and immediately the flames began growing in size while the water was being absorbed until Xiaowen was met with a giant that was heading straight for him and he immediately jumps backwards too dodge the flames but when it was clearing he noticed END was no longer behind the flames but froze when he felt something touch him in the back yet he couldn't move his body except for his neck that was moving so he could look at END having a single finger touching his back.

"My curse devours magic completely as well as grows stronger. If it is magic my curse can destroy it with ease." With those words, Xiaowen screams as his entire body was consumed by Thanos Crimson flames.

"Oh relax, that level wont kill you but it will make sure that you can no longer use god slaying magic." END said before turning his back too Xiaowen but after a second later he turned back too find Xiaowen laying in a pile of melted golden snow. Seeing this, END just smiles before turning around too find Imperious standing in front of Natsu and Lucy.

"Gray you idiot, what-" Natsu was cut off by Imperious speaking.

"If you had noticed my longer hair, you would assume I m not Gray. I am Imperious..." He said while END just smiles with a crossing flames radiating from his body unlike the serious Imperious who had a radiation golden aura that covered the ground at his feet with golden snow.

"Seems I was not the only one awakened END..." Imperious said too the demon who only smiles.

"You just figured that out now? The moment the dumbass ripped me out I felt your disgusting presence...now enough talk why are you here and of its about finishing where we left off you can forget about it." Hearing that, Imperious only nods.

"As of right now we are both not at full power, yet I am clearly stronger then you since I am still attached too this body." Hearing that, END just stares at Imperious before looking at Natsu who was staring at him with wide eyes then at the girl.

"I can presume I wasn't the only one dreaming about princess Yona." When END heard that, a tic mark appears on his forehead.

"DON'T EVEN SAY HER NAME YOU MONSTER! I MET HER FIRST, NOT YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU!" END shouted as his body was steaming, about too go all out even if he's weaker until he heard a voice.

"ENOUGH, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Hearing that, the two turn to find Naruto standing there with a serious look on his face. Seeing him, the two began sweating at the fact as of right now there not at full power and Naruto was a true beast compared too the other dragons and Gods.

"You two, go back now! It isn't time for you two too awaken yet...so sleep." Hearing that, END rubs the back of his neck.

"Fine..." He said while walking towards Natsu and Lucy; Imperious just looks at Naruto and right before he hits the ground with his hair growing shorter but it remained white he spoke.

"I eliminated half of the dragons." Hearing that, Naruto only sighs thankfully.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Lucy shouted at END who simply stated at the celestial spirit user standing in front of Natsu who just sat there with wide eyes. Seeing her, his eyes widen a little due too the serious expression on her face looking exactly like the one he knew from long ago. Seeing her, he couldn't help but give a chuckle which Lucy just gets serious until she saw the gentle smile on his face.

"You look just like her when your angry." When she heard that, Lucy was confused until in an instant she was chopped in the back of the neck by END appearing behind her.

"Lu-" Natsu was stopped by END grabbing Natsu by the throat before lifting him high in the air with his right hand being drawn back.

"This is gonna hurt." With that said his right arm turns into a dark goop that he proceeded too shove down Natsu's throat with his entire body soon enough becoming a black goop that enters Natsu through his mouth which he falls backwards, clutching his chest in utter pain, seeing this Naruto immediately picks the four up knowing there out of it for the rest of the day.

NEXT TIME, EDO'S WORDS OF WISDOM. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone, I hope you like this short chapter since wanted too make the next one much longer as well as I've decided to skip most of the stuff after this arc and head straight into the almost finished Tartaros Arc since at that time it doesn't really involve Naruto at the moment.

Chapter 38

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wooooooooooow!" Came the words of Edo who was watching the entire fight from a screen in front of him, sitting crosslegged while in the open, behind him he could clearly hear mom event which he just turns around too find all the injured members of Fairy Tail Team A and Team B except for Laxus, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu.

"Ahhhhh, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, and Cana Alberona." EDO said with a cheerful smile on his face before turning around too them.

"Enough chit chat, we didn't come out here to make pals." Hearing that, Edo looked very much surprise.

"You wanna fight little ol me? I'm sorry but you are by far hopelessly outmatched. My magic is beyond comprehension as well as my power exceeds all of you. Heck, seeing that your all wounded with some being less you don't have enough power? If you think you can beat me then attack me with everything you've got, I'll give you one free shot on me. You attack me with your strongest attack magic and I'll be just releasing my magic power too defend myself, after all even someone at my level can still be defeated, after all I'm only human." Edo said and blinks in surprise at seeing Erza take a step forwards towards Edo.

"Very well, we'll give you all we've got." Hearing that, Edo blinks in a little surprise too see she's not wavering one bit as well as they all had something in there eye that fazed Edo a little, even Wendy had that look in her eye. Seeing that, Eda's eyes widen all the way due too the fact that there will hasn't even fazed, even facing a being such as himself. Edo couldn't help but laugh with clear joy before looking at them.

"I want too say something, what happens next isn't because I'm afraid of you guys but too knock a guild to the ground such as yours would kill me since you guys truly cherish bonds and friendship. I cannot win, or defeat those who's bonds exceed even my expectations...for you all too stand in front of me, knowing that I can end this all in a single moment is not bravery...its determination. That is why, I declare you all the winner of this fight and this tournament." Hearing that, there eyes just widen while having a point awarded too Fairy Tail.

"Now, congratulations Fairy Tail and hope we fight again!" Edo said cheerfully like a child.

[IT'S OOOOOOVER! THE WINNER OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS FAIRY TAIL!]

Hearing that, Edo only smiles cheerfully at the smiling Fairy Tail members right before making eye contact with Wendy just before in a flash of light appearing in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Edo Seraph!" The kid shouted with a big goofy smile on his face. Wendy just blinks in surprise before the kid goes on one knee, taking her right hand in her own.

"Marry me!" When she heard that, Wendy showed a shocked look on her face as well as the others were quite surprise by his words.

"W-WHAT?! We just met!" Wendy shouted yet the love struck kid shook his head in disagreement, staring at her with hearts his eyes.

"Who cares! Don't you believe in love at-" Edo stops cold at feeling a hand grabbing him on the head and immediately he starts too sweat since behind him was Zachariah smoking his cigarette with face covered in darkness yet having glowing white eyes.

"I see, you just let them win too impress that girl." Hearing Zachariah say that, Edo simply turns too Zachariah while shaking his head.

"No! You're wrong Sensei, I was-" he was cut off by Zachariah lifting the poor kid while applying pressure too his head, gaining a yell from the kid. Seeing this, everyone began too sweat drop at this scene since they watched Zachariah dragging away the now fearful Edo who had both his arms outstretched, waving them in utter fear which they all couldn't help but laugh from seeing this until they felt it, between the two and fairy tail members a swirling brutes of darkness appeared with three unimaginable magic powers being felt from it. Feeling it, Zachariah stopped with a confused look on his face unlike Edo who had a shocked look. From the darkness three figures rise from it with.

"The celebration is over, evacuate the coliseum and get everyone too the castle's underground prison!" Came the shout of Sasuke confusing many as well as a lot from the coliseum who were watching with gray confusion.

"What's going on?" Erza asked the four with Sasuke turning too them, having a serious look on his face.

"War..." When he said that, they were shocked while the other two members of Black Bull were also confused right before everyone at the coliseum seeing Naruto, Sasuke, Acnologia, and Nemesis's bodies up close.

"What do you-" Edo stops there before looking in one direction with wide eyes.

"I can feel it, hmm...fifty of them are far back yet are not moving for some reason?" Edo said with Sasuke looking at the Fairy tail team.

"There are Fifty Dragon's closing in on this city as well as one God. Basically speaking, there here too cause destruction." Sasuke said yet could clearly hear the citizens at the Coliseum calling them liars.

"Told ya, they need proof." Nemesis said before taking a few steps forwards before a vortex of dark green mist forms around him before exploding into a massive vortex into the sky, seeing this the three Dragon Kings just look up at Nemesis taking his God form. It's size was far larger then Acnologia, taking the form of a demonic liking giant.

(Look on my profile for a better picture of what he now looks like, suck at describing things.)

"LISTEN TOO ME YOU PUNY HUMANS! WAR IS ABOUT TOO TAKE PLACE HERE ABD AS FAR AS I KNOW ALMOST ALL OF YOU MAGES WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TOO SCRATCH A DRAGON SO UNTIL BACK UP ARRIVES YOU ARE ALL SCREWED SO RUN AS FAST AS YOUR LITTLE LEGS CAN CARRY YOU AND MAKE YOUR WAY TOO THE CASTLE'S PRISON OR YOU'LL ALL BECOME CHOW FOR THE DRAGON'S!'!" Nemesis yelled, his voice echoing all across the city, causing massive panic amongst the crowd that began too evacuate in fear until they heard Asta's voice.

"ENOUGH!" With that voice, it caused a powerful sonic boom, gaining everyone's attention.

"DO NOT SHOVE ANYONE PUT OF YOUR WAY AS OF YOU WILL DIE! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE THE CASTLE AS QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY AS POSSIBLE! I HAVE JUST SENT WORD BACK AT MY KINGDOM AND WILL BE SENDING OUR STRONGEST MAGES AS WELL AS THE FOUR KINGS WHO OUT CLASS EVEN THE WIZARD SAINTS WILL ALSO BE FIGHTING SO HAVE HOPE AND FAITH IN THEM!" Asta shouted while he walked back to his throne chair and sat down, awaiting for the moment where he enters the fight.

NEXT TIME, PART ONE, WAR OF THE KING FESTIVAL. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	39. PLEASE READ

I will be taking some time off from FanFiction, I do not know how long depending how I am feeling but it will be for some time. I may update one or two stories now and again but I wI'll most likely continue my regular updating by December or by next year. While off I think I'll be using my free time too be working on stories that are not yet finished like the Magi story I'm currently working on as well as work on my regular stories too.


	40. SERIOUS AN

Hello everyone, this authors note is too tell you what's been happening over the past several months. Basically during these past few months I have been dealing with Anxiety and Depression which was the reason why I went on break from Fanfiction since I had no inspiration in writing new chapters for my stories but during the month I got better and was able too update some stories but sadly I stoped again due too experiencing it once again. Right now I'm doing better but it made me think a lot. I don't know as of yet what I'm completely planning too do but I still need too focus more on getting better as well as of right now the prototype stories I've been working on have been cancelled by me except for a Next Gen bakugan story I'm considering doing and an Iron-Blooded Orphans fanfic which would use parts from the canceled Gundam story. Anyways, right now I'm considering of letting go of stories such as Akuma With A Heart since it had just begun and the manga isn't even close too finish, Fox Emperor due too having just begun and that the author once again went on break so that manga is unfinished, Rise of The King due too having already completed a Tokyo Ghoul X Naruto fanfic already and this story has some time before it reaches Black Bullet series, and Magi since that story is far from finished since I'm not even done with the first season not too mention that there are lot of confusing things too do with the manga. The other stories I'm not sure about are some of the Yugioh fanfics such as the Gx and 5Ds stories due too the duels are time consuming as well as Gx is far from finished and 5Ds is also not close too ending. I don't think I will be doing a next Gen for Wicked Blade and I'm still thinking about the Lightning Soul Reaper one, too while Zero the Uchiha is under consideration but maybe unlikely since the Boruto story has yet too reach its own story. Demon Emperor is still under consideration since I've already caught up to story and it's still not at the part where I can simply branch off from the actual series. Clone of Darkseid due too not being close too finishing but more so at the fact it's quite straining thinking of fights for the story and how I might've messed the story up. The other stories I screwed up was Titanium Dragon Slayer and my Soul Eater fanfic, the soul eater I planned on bringing it back but sadly I lost the entire story and rather not due it again from scratch while Titanium Dragon Slayer was screwed up since Naruto wasn't really focusing on him using Titanium magic and he was too OP though I still regret deleting it since I could have just changed the chapters instead delete it, over 90 chapters down the drain from my one stupid mistake. Now onto the main stories

Naruto and The Sacred Gear

King of The Ocean

Naruto The Warrior of Hope

The Lightning King Raijin

The Dragon Slayer of Light

The Mandarin Returns S3

Naruto and The Next Generation

Naruto and The Sacred Gears main story is reaching its conclusion but he Next Gen has just begun with what appears too be a four arc series, not exactly sure if I can do it or not but if I did it will go over 200 chapters maybe reach even 300. King of the Ocean began more recently but it surprised me too see it quickly becoming popular though it's far from finished, even I wonder when this will be done and hopefully it will in the next 3 maybe 4 years give or take since I'm not sure due too how long the story is which is very impressive on the creators part. Now the Warrior of Hope story, look at the AN for that story since I changed it for that very story since it has a different message from all the ones I've put up on my stories. The Lightning King Raijin is one of my most favorites since I liked how I brought in Naruto as main character with Boku no Hero, One Punch Man, and Twin Star Exorcist. Basically I have the arcs sorted out in my mind on how too do things for this story. Dragon Slayer of Light was created to apologize too those who liked Titanium Dragon Slayer as well as the story is reaching the end of the festival arc including the fact it will be skipping into the Tartarus Arc due too Naruto not having much too do with that at the moment. The Mandarin story is the sequel too two other Mandarin stories, I've worked on it for awhile as well as may plan on doing a fourth fanfic for that story due too that it may need it after the infinity war arc I plan on doing once the hulks get back to earth. Now finally the Yugioh story...when I was a kid I loved the card game Yugioh though even I may be getting old for the series but it was one of my first stories I ever did and it has created multiple stories though I had too end The Search For Naruto early since I had problems coming up with Duels. Don't think I will do another Yugioh fanfic for the sixth series if it is going too be announced. I don't have all the time in the world too focus on my stories since I realized I need too focus more on my life and not Fanfiction which is more of my hobby. Anyways thank you for reading and hopefully I can get back on my feet in January, still trying too adjust after what's been happening too me.

Peace✌️


	41. Chapter 41

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as it's gonna take some time too get back into the swing of things more so next chapter will be longer.

Chapter 41: King Festival Battle Part One

"Fifty dragons?" Ezra said with wide eyes but more so at the title Asta gave the four individuals, standing next too the also shock Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, and Cana Alberona which Naruto simply nods at her words.

You five, leave now...you'll only get in our way." When Acnologia said that, Gajeel just glares at him.

"From the looks of it, you'll be needing our help too face the incoming fifty dragons..." Hearing that, Acnologia's gaze directs itself at Gajeel who felt the unbelievable amount of magic power.

"Really, from what I remember you guys barely gave me a warm up. How did you survive by the way?" When he said that, Gajeel was confused before his eyes widen in realization.

"Ooooh, looks like someone just realized who we are!" Nemesis said with clear joy in his voice, confusing the others until Erza asked him.

"Gajee-" She tried saying before he spoke with shock.

"Acnologia...then you three must be..." Hearing that, Wendy's eyes widen all the way just as Acnologia spoke.

"Seems someone filled you in...about us kings having killer almost all the dragons, must've been another dragon since it's obvious we missed a lot." Acnologia told the group but his gaze shifts over towards the direction the dragons are coming too dense the God no longer moving too for some reason.

"He's right, you will all get in the way." When he said that, Gajeel was now confused.

"I thought you needed light too be at full power?" Hearing that, Naruto merely smiles at the words spoken by the Iron Dragon Slayer before replying.

"Of course, I can't use my magic but my physical abilities remain. After training for awhile I regained my full abilities meaning I don't need the Sun to kick Dragon's asses..." Hearing that, they were now surprised just as Nemesis returned too his regular for.

"Wait, I thought you could only transform when there's light more so when the Sun is out?" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs after hearing Nemesis speak the truth before directing his gaze at Edo and Zachariah.

"Zachariah and Edo, you two know what too do." Hearing that, Edo just smiles while saluting.

"Of course, anything too protect the girl who stole my heart!" When he said that, Wendy only blushed at hearing him say that and the look he gave Wendy before he was once again grabbed by the head with his Sensei's hand.

"Put it back in your pants, we have a mission too do. Maybe these Dragon's will prove as a good gauge for my dimensional slash." Hearing that, Edo simply sighs before they vanished by a bright light. Seeing that, Naruto just smiles before turning fast too see a beam like attack heading directly at the group, gaining everyone's attention to see the attack but before it hits, Naruto was instantly in front of them with great speed before grabbing his guitar and with a single swing of it, the attack was sent right back causing an explosion in the distance. The Fairy Tail members were shocked but more so at seeing the guitar he held now being a sword as well as having a serious expression on his face.

"There coming." Naruto said with complete seriousness at smelling and hearing multiple Dragon's leading the way.

"Sasuke." Hearing that, he simply sighs before Acnologia, Nemesis, and himself sinking into darkness, appearing in different locations.

"Now get the hell out of here." Naruto told the group of Fairy Tail members who look at each other.

"NOW!" He shouted at them and with that, they all ran past them just as something came speeding down at them, gaining there attention too find Naruto holding back with one hand was a large scale fist. The one he held back was a giant Dragon with smooth chrome like scales. He has a round skull with a flat nose and a round jaw. He has four-fingered claws with gold shiny talons. On his back, it sports a large pair of wings, and in between said wings lay a row of deadly sharp spikes that travel down his spine.

"MELIODAS!" The dragon roared just at Naruto while it swung its second fist that Naruto blocked with his blade.

"With the power of Avalon and my Immortality, I just need too hold them off until sunrise." Naruto thought to himself with a serious expression upon his face.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE EMPIRE**

"Mother, shouldn't we help against the Dragon's? Are they not the ones who want too kill the humans and caused you-" Lucifer was cut off meeting the gaze of his mother who showed irritation and anger.

"I said no for the last time Lucifer, I have no intention of getting involved and that goes double for you!" She told Lucifer who looks away in anger.

"Is it because of what you did back then that-" He was stopped after receiving a slap across his face by the furious Irene.

"You will speak of no such thing again to me child, I brought you into this world and I can-" She stopped when she heard him speak.

"So...do I actually mean that little to you. Like cousin Erza-" He was silenced by Irene dropping her staff before immediately hugging her child closely to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I don't mean it because you are my most precious child." Hearing that, Lucifer just hugs his mother back closely.

"Ahhh, a mother's love knows no bounds." Hearing that, the two turn towards one man in general smiling. Seeing him, Lucifer separates from his mother, meeting the man's gaze.

"Sir Rahkeid..." Hearing that, the man just gives Lucifer a smile while he approached him.

"Hello again Lucifer, I can see that those are new bandages." He told the guy who blinks under the cloth since his entire body except for his hidden hair is covered in bandages.

"Yeah, the other ones weren't good sooo...wanna hang out?" Lucifer asked Rahkeid who was somewhat surprised but just smiles.

"Sure, but please call me big brother." Hearing that, Lucifer just smiles before walking with Rahkeid, away from Irene who just sighs while looking down, remembering clearly the battle that had taken place involving the battle of Naruto Versus Oberon. The battle itself caused destruction all across the kingdom which ended in the death of her brother as well as Erza having gone missing during the destruction being presumed dead from the castle she was staying in having collapsed.

"Thinking again about the past?" Hearing that, she turns around to meet the gaze of one old man approaching her.

"August, what do you want?" She questions the old man that stops in front of her.

"Nothing, just taking a walk but finding you with a lost look on your face shows that your once again lost in thought of your past. Am I correct, Queen of Dragons?" Hearing that, her eyes narrow before she looks in the direction of where her son went.

"What do you expect, unlike my Ex-husband...I still love him. He doesn't even know about the child I gave birth, too...our child." Hearing that, August just moves his fingers through his beard.

"If I recall from memory of what Naruto once said, the day you told him your past and what you are was the day that child was conceived. A child born from two humans that have become Dragons as well as being related too the God of Life and Death. It was only a miracle he was not born with the curse of death." After saying that, he noticed she was once again lost in thought.

"To think he was the reason why both continents got along yet he was the reason why they are now enemies. Though, even I am surprised his Majesty wanted too keep his identity a secret along with Nemesis.

 **BACK AT OLYMPUS**

"So, they need us huh..." Spoke the words of Zakinthos who was heading out of the guild hall followed by two others while Gilgamesh stood at the doorway, coughing up blood in a piece of cloth.

"Do as you please...but remember too pick some Dragon meat since I can make some medicine and food out of it." Hearing that, Zaku just smiles under his bandages.

"As you wish, Master Gilgamesh." Zaku said, finding this too be fun.

[Fourth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Obito]

[Fifth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Zaku Slayer]

[Sixth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Eclipse]

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, PART 2: THE FOUR DRAGON KINGS MAKE THERE STAND. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	42. Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry trailer out!

They finally released the teaser trailer of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry and there's already speculation that it may be the actual end to the series. I myself am wondering if I should add it to this story with a new OC Villain and maybe new Hero or not, I suggest you guys look it up and give me your thoughts on it.


	43. Chapter 43

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 43: King Festival War Part Two

 **BACK AT THE OLYMPUS GUILD, WITHIN THE GUILD MASTER'S QUARTERS**

"Hmmmmm..." Came the sound of Gilgamesh who sat up in his bed, simply staring at the door. Outside it, he could feel every barrier that was placed inside and out of the Guild being removed. It didn't take long for a single old man too enter the room. Seeing him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh...of all my descendants, you show up?" Gilgamesh said from his seat, looking up with a smile appearing on his face at the one who had entered his domain, standing directly in front of him. In front of him was a relatively tall, fair-skinned, old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, silvery white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso, shoots up towards the mouth in large spikes, and links to his main hair via sideburns. Additionally, he has thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones. The old man has many facial wrinkles, most prominently those on his forehead and below his lower eyelids, and his laugh lines. He also has a dark tattoo consisting of a thick dot surrounded by two circles on the back of his left hand, and two straight lines going from the circles' bottom end down the front of his forearm. The man clothing consisted of a long, light-colored robe consisting of two major pieces, a long garment that reaches past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, including a line of dark lozenges, and a shorter, more billowing garment above it, over only his chest area. The longer garb is kept tied together with a thin light girdle made of a seemingly rope-like material. An externally and internally dark-colored cape is additionally above both parts of the robe, jutting out in sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head, also having a tattered bottom edge, having the Alvarez Empire's symbol emblazoned on its back, and being kept in its place by a long, less wide cloth tied around it and his neck, which in turn is held fast by a spherical dark clip. Finally, a dark ring on his right middle finger and plain dark high boots complete the outfit.

"So what brings you here child? Come too join the guild, after all I recognized you in a matter of seconds unlike your father who can't even recognize his own son." Hearing that, his eyes narrow.

"So I ask again, what brings you here August Dragneel Vermillion?" Gilgamesh questioned one of the strongest members of Alvarez who stares at him.

"I have a few questions that must be answered involving your involvement during the last 3,500 years." When Gilgamesh heard that, the smile only continues.

 **MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE CAPITAL OF FIORE: CROCUS**

"So...it's come too this." Sasuke said, watching from the libations multiple dragons flying towards the city with him, Acnologia, and Nemesis stood facing the direction where the dragons were coming from yet in different locations. Sasuke just stood there on top of a library, watching as Levia, Scissor Runner, and the Dark Dragon flew down on front of him.

"INDRA!" Levia shouted in clear rage before opening his mouth too start powering up a breath attack but it was stopped by a large sword dark purple sword piercing through its mouth through its skull, the moment the sword was drawn out the two dragon's watched as it hit the ground with a loud bang. When they looked back, they flush Sasuke no longer in human form but his God form now towering over the two with his appearance being almost identical too a Tengu. In his hands were a pair of Katana's.

"Bring it, if you want too die that is?" After saying that the two immediately who immediately opened there mouths, charging up there own breath attacks with Sasuke stabbing both blades into the ground so he could clap his hands together. After that the two dragon's unleashed there own breath attack at Sasuke who easily blocked them by using his wings before extending outwards too create a powerful gust of wind that caused the two too stumble back with there attacks now cutting through the clouds.

"Darkness...VORTEX!" He shouted before having a small black orb appear in front of him, exploding in there direction too unleash a monstrous vortex that sends the two flying high in the air followed by Sasuke grabbing both swords, taking off right for the two before ending them with two slash's, one from each sword that severed them into two. After landing outside the city, the body parts landed all around him with Sasuke finding himself surrounded by more dragons yet he wasn't really bothered.

[ _Sasuke/Indra, God Slayer and God of Darkness/The Night/The Moon._ ]

 **BACK TOO NEMESIS**

"Ahahahahahahah!" Laughed Nemesis on his Evil God form, he just stood there surrounded by five dragons. Nemesis couldn't help but chuckle while his body gave of an evil green mist like aura.

"Nemesis, I WILL AVENGE MY BRETHREN YOU SICK DEMON!" One Dragon shouted, it's body was golden with light blue eyes.

"Oh please, you are all foot soldiers compared too the Kings like Igneel and Draco. Next too them you are just children." Nemesis said and immediately the Dragon charges straight for him yet the Evil God only smiles.

(Nemesis the evil god of chaos... He creates mischief either by taking magic or messing with someone's head... He has other powers including he can feed on dark emotions.)

Nemesis just smiles and watched the Dragon suddenly tackle one of his own comrades confusing the four.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZENTHON?!" Shouted the silver and red eyed Dragon who saw Zenthon's eyes glowing dark green.

"W-What did you-" The silver dragon stopped at seeing the other two Dragon's fighting each other with there eyes glowing dark green.

"It's simple, I'm merely having fun." Nemesis admitted before his gaze meets the last dragon which had light-Blue scales, and a trident like golden skull.

"DIE NEMESIS!" Roared the female Dragon who brought back her right arm but her vision wavered and found herself grabbed by her throat. The God of Chaos just chuckled to himself, lifting the female Dragon higher and almost immediately she began turning frail, skinny, and bony with her eyes no longer there.

"Your will was weak so you couldn't resist." Nemesis said before tossing the Dragon to the side and turning towards the four other Dragon's fighting. Feeding on the anger there having towards one another that appear too be a dark green aura like most leaving then and entering through Nemesis's mouth who proceeded too clap his hand.

"Chaos Make: Gate of Damned." When he said, in front of him appeared and enormous black gate created by skulls of all kinds of species. It slowly opened too reveal only darkness until "something" started moving in there. Immediately chains shot out from the gate, wrapping all around the Dragon's who snapped out of it the moment the chains connected with them and they all try too struggle but it was useless, when the gates started too pull they were dragged to the gates screaming. The screams only stopped when the gates finally closed much too Nemesis's joy.

"Only those with a will of Diamond are immune too my magic." Nemesis muttered before looking at the sky.

"I wonder if I should've acted faster, if I had taken away Naruto's immortality I could've killed him back in that city months ago..." Nemesis thought, having nothing too do with the current battle before looking in the distance where Acnologia was.

"As we agreed Acnologia, after this...the real fun will almost begin. In one year, will it turn into a four way war or will it be one a two way war? Either way..." After saying that his left hand touched his chest.

"I'll get my revenge..." He muttered to himself while looking down to his right hand that was making a fist.

"On this Godforsaken world." He muttered to himself before seeing more Dragon's flying towards him.

[ _Nemesis, God Slayer of Chaos/The Unlovable Halfbreed/Master of August the Magic King._ ]

 **BACK TO ACNOLOGIA**

"RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" Came the roar of a Dragon who was being held down by the face by a Dragon King Acnologia who right hand was pressed against his head while the left ripping out the Dragon's soul, soon enough ripping it out completely before devouring it. After that he looks back down at the half dead Dragon who's skull was crushed after one final push of the hand. The Dragon simply looks at his blooded hand before smiling in joy.

[ _Acnologia, The Dragon Slayer of The Reaper/Vengeance Incarnate/Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._ ]

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

"Well, this isn't good." Naruto muttered while looking up at ten Dragon's standing before him, all of the unleashing a breath attack on Naruto who was being consumed by it, his body taking a lot of damage with most of his clothing being destroyed with only the lower half remaining but when the dust and smoke clears, it shows an uninjured Naruto who shocks them all at how he took on there strongest breath attacks unscathed.

"Being immortal does have its perks...unlike Zeref mine prevents me from dying and heals all my wounds. Eheheh, no wonder Acnologia was right back then...as long as I'm Immortal I am the strongest though without light I cannot use my magic, either way." After saying that he raised his blade up high.

"It's time too deal with these guys using Excalibur." He littered with the blade giving off a heavenly light, soon enough specs of light began too rise towards the sky, much to the Dragon's confusion yet one immediately opens its mouth and fires a breath attack at Naruto yet it disappears before it made contact, gaining all there attention to see the kid Edo waving.

"Your all about too die!" He shouted with a child like tone, hearing that they all turn back to Naruto.

(A Blade that shines bright, it is the true embodiment of the sad yet noble dream of all Soldiers past, present, future who lie dying on the field of battle. Clutched to there hearts, with there last breath. Holding aloft there dying wish, making certain that there loyalty will not be in vain. Those who posses this Blade are given the title of King...and that King is about too cry out the true name of the miracle he holds.)

Naruto couldn't help but smile, remembering the words his mother once spoke. Naruto takes a step forwards while unleashing an unimaginable amount of magic, converting all the damage he took into the blade that was already powering up. While this was happening he began absorbing he light into his body.

"Revenge Counter...EXCALIBUR!" Naruto screamed while he swung down the blade that unleashed a massive amount of light, consuming all the Dragon's as well as anything in its path. Everyone outside stopped too look at the attack ripping through the Kingdom and soon enough a mountain in the background of the city. Naruto just stood there, staring at the very large trench he made as well as the missing mountain in the distance.

"(Sigh)-" Naruto stopped there at smelling and hearing, far away he could hear fifty more Dragon heading in there direction.

"It took time melting that ice." Hearing that, his eyes narrow before, knowing of one other person who can move at that speed, one who doesn't need the Sun or Light too move at the speed of light. Behind him was a man who was half God and half human. The man had pale Snow White skin, Snow White hair, wore a spandex black suit with gold armor pieces on it and red fur located on his shoulders. His right eye was glowing bright red while the left bright blue.

"Karna, Son of Sun God. Well, even with my healing this isn't good." Naruto thought while making eye contact with the Demigod.

 **BACK AT THE CASTLE OF MERCURIUS**

Currently they were all in the dungeon of the castle, hearing loud explosions from above as well as the ceiling shaking. The King of Fiore, Toma just looks up with a serious expression on his face.

"So, we're just gonna stay down here?" Hearing that, he looks back at to see Jura who didn't like that he had too also go down.

"You would only get in the way just like everyone else here, this battle can only be won by this countries strongest." Hearing that, Jura touched his beard before speaking.

"How strong is the King?" Hearing that, Toma just looks down at his feet.

"He's a man who's physical strength surpasses all...when I was a boy I had witnessed him do something utterly extraordinary. He parted the sea with a single swing of his sword." Hearing that, Jura's eyes widen all the way when he heard that.

"You guys can't be serious, you think they can take on that many?!" Gajeel shouted at King of Fiore who simply nods.

"You still don't realize do you, about the other reason why we're all here? You see, Asta always had a plan and that includes what too do when invaded by an enemy. First, if the enemy is too great in force and numbers then all women, children, and those who would only get in the way. After that the next step begins..." Hearing that, everyone around them who could hear the King's voice was curious what comes next.

"The complete annihilation of the enemy, that means we must all get out of the way otherwise those who rank lower in power then the first Wizard Saint will not survive this battle." Hearing that, Gajeel was quite shocked think the King looks in the direction of the Coliseum, not knowing outside thecity were the three members of Olympus.

 **BACK TO ASTA AT THE COLISEUM**

"Finally..." Asta muttered due too multiple figures appearing at his side finally as well as Edo and his master.

"Sorry we're late, we got here as fast as we could." One apologized too Asta who merely sighs as he watched the destruction taking place with half the number of Dragons of the 50 being dead with 50 approaching. The King slowly stood up from his throne, staring at the dragons battling.

"It is time, we fight." Was all he said they all disappeared with Asta who starts to run straight for the edge of the balcony before he jumps far off the balcony, straight for the center of the arena where he lands causing a massive crater to form along with cracks spreading throughout the coliseum.

"Time too kill." With those words, he launched high into the air with the entire coliseum collapsing. His destination, one of the fifty dragons in the sky which was the first too notice Asta.

"You dare try and come at me Human?!" Came the words of a Bronze looking Dragon who took in a deep breath before unleashing it right at Asta who opened up his book where a handle appeared and grabs the handle before pulling it out in a single slash that cut the breath attack in two much too the surprise of he Dragon.

"Silence, you don't deserve too speak to me." He said all the while returning the blade and flipping the page to another one.

"HOW DARE-" The Dragon was silenced by its entire body cut in two.

"W-W-Wha..." The Dragon stopped as its body fell towards the city in two different spots while Asta lands in the city, skidding fast through it until he stops leaving a long like of upturned earth. In his right hand was a long black handle with a crimson scythe at the end.

"Reality slash." Asta said before quickly pulling out a second blade from his book that he used too block a strike from a massive scaly fist of a Dragon which stood three of them. Seeing them, Asta merely pushed back the dragons fist much to there surprise from seeing the middle one stumbling back while Asta returns the scythe and took out a second blade.

"Now shall we?" He asked before jumping straight for the three Dragon's who got ready too fight from seeing they can't take him on with ease.

 **BACK AT OLYMPUS**

A bloodied and battered August lay on the ground in front of Gilgamesh who had a line of blood coming from his mouth, standing outside the destroyed guild.

"How does it feel never being loved? Your the younger twin brother of Asta, he was a failure with no magic yet was born with my Death curse which he converted it too his advantage by some miracle. Odd that he was born and cared for unlike you...born as a genius with an amazing magic yet not loved as well as born without the curse and immortality. So, how does it feel?" Gilgamesh asked, bending down so he can grab August by his hair, forcing his head up so they could make eye contact.

"Knowing about the past doesn't help the future so why did you come here?" Gilgamesh asked the old man who shows a weak smile.

"So its true, the curse placed upon you by your wife." When he heard that, Gilgamesh's eyes widen all the way in shock before they softened.

"The curse of Light. I can't enter my God form as long as the curse is placed upon me not too mention it's restricting my power. I now have too rely on my "Gate of Babylon" magic which not even you can copy. So what, why bring up my curse?" He asked August who shies a smirk, confusing him.

"Seems, you know less then you think about how too remove that curse?" When he heard that, Gilgamesh's eyes widen all the way and lifted his left hand causing a ripple too appear.

"TeLl Me EvErYtHiNg!" He said in a monstrous tone but his eyes widen all the way before turning too see an unimaginable amount of blades flying down towards him much to his shock before dropping August and lifting both arms, having many ripples appear all around him before unleashing his own blades too completely counter the blades but during that attack, August took his chance and teleported away. After a few moments later, Gilgamesh stood, surrounded by broken blades that vanish by a blue light. The God couldn't help but smile, standing straight up.

"Unlike Naruto who can't use my "Gate" magic but a little...unlike Erza who can use it but to its weakest form. Whoever did that, was almost an exact copy of mine, even if the blades were weaker it matched mine in numbers as well as speed...it wasn't Gate but it did pretty damn well against mine. Interesting..." Gilgamesh said before he starts walking back towards the destroyed guild.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, PART THREE FINAL, WAR OF THE KING FESTIVAL; BACKUP ARRIVES AND THE DRAGON KING OF LIGHT VERSUS THE DEMIGOD OF LIGHT.**


	44. AN, IDEA'S PLEASE READ

Hello everyone, this AN is about two things. Don't worry, I'm currently working on the next chapter so it may be out tomorrow or next week. Anyways the first things I wanted too talk about is that one year time skip is coming up and wanted too know if I should extend it for a few more years or not but more so I wanted too know your ideas such as OC kids of the girls that are currently with Naruto, may add more in future but who knows. These girls include Brandish, Cana, and Yukino and I wanted too know your ideas for future kids of there's. What they look like, how they act, and magic they can use (if the time skip was extended that is.) Anyone who gives an idea will be given the credit of the idea. Also the second thing is about, I wanted too know what you all think so of the story so far since it helps me a lot reading your guys reviews, found them pretty interesting and helpful. After this arc, I will be approaching the War as well as I will be skipping too the Tartarus Arc since that will be more important. If you got any ideas on kids then let me know. Thank you for reading and looking forward too the War Arc which will have far larger stakes then the manga. Also, hope the manga adds more back story for Acnologia since I will be adding my own next chapter.

Peace✌️


	45. Chapter 45

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as sorry for the fight scene between Naruto and Karna being short as well as for the long update, been busy with work including the other fanfics since I was having writers block as well as lack of inspiration. Also, if I made a mistake then message me and I'll fix it._**

Chapter 45: King Festival War Part Three

 **NARUTO OST-THE RAISING FIGHTING SPIRIT**

" **YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK YOU CAN STOP US?!** " Roared a velvet Dragon who was staring down at one young man. He had medium-length, blond hair and five blue gems in line on his forehead as well as possessing black scleras and blue irises but no visible pupils. The clothing he wore was a light-colored tunic that was loose and has a large v-shaped collar that showcases his chest. On top of his tunic, Lotus wears a three-way black belt, which is supported by his right shoulder. His trousers is light-colored and two black fabrics protrude from the waist to his tights with diamond-shaped ornaments at the end. Furthermore, he also wears a pair of black boots with furry collars. He wears a coat on top of his attires. The coat is divided into two colors where it has light-colored fabric for his torso and sleeves while the cuffs and the rest of the coat are dark-colored. Each black lapels have three Club ornaments on them.

"If only Grandfather were here..." The man said with a sigh before looking up at the Dragon who unleashed a white breath attack point blank range on the man but surprisingly the explosion simply shrinks until it was gone much to the Dragon's surprise to see the smiling man brushing his hair back.

"Gotta admit, that was very powerful but that doesn't mean I can't take it. Anyways, you can have it back." After saying that his body gave off an incredible amount of magic.

"Million Laser Barrage." He muttered before forming a sphere around himself before firing off an unimaginable amount of beams that consume the Dragon who roared in pain while falling back.

[ _Randall/Guild Master of the Silver Eagle/Magic Power: Absorption and Emission._ ]

"Why you..." The Dragon said in anger with two others flying down behind the smiling man. While this went on, another one of the guild masters was fighting. He was another young man of average height with a slim figure and well-defined muscle tone. He has pale skin except for his left arm covered pink crystals which were covering a completely black arm, he has purple short hair with a spiky hairstyle. He has a pair of blue and grey eyes. His attire consists of a skintight vest and cropped pants over a black jumpsuit. The jumpsuit has short sleeves and an open chest design. It also has four Red-colored Spade-shaped ornaments located on his shoulders and around his navel area. On top of the jumpsuit, he wears a tight red vest with gold trimmings, which also reveals his chest. He also wears a cropped pants with similar design and color palettes to complement his vest. The pants has a pair of black Spade-shaped ornaments positioned at both sides of the blue spade-shaped ornament. It goes down slightly below his knees and splits into two at the front and back as it reaches the end. His footwear is a pair of high boots with similar color palettes of white with brown trimmings as his outfits. The boots have pointed tips and black vamps. Lastly he wears a black fur coat on top of his outfits. The coat has approximately the same length as his height and it has several crystals embedded on the outer side of the coat.

"The longer this takes the more will suffer he said before looking up at the Dragon who slams his right fist on the man yet instead of crushing him it was blocked by pink crystals like a shield.

"That all?" Spoke the man who now wore a set of armor consisting of a breast plate, spaulders, gauntlets, and greaves. The armor is composed of crystals with some of them protruding from the surface as well as wore a helmet made of Crystal, appearing too looking like a lions head. His entire bodies skin was covered in the black tattoo not too mention his body now covered in Crystal with his left hand holding up a Crystal shield.

"I must say, you're pretty strong." The Dragon admitted much to the Man's joy.

"Well, you just made my day at being complimented by a Dragon but." He stood there to see the other Dragon powering up a breath attack.

"Crystal Devil's Gallant Armor." The man said, causing crystals too rise from the ground under his feet, they covered his body, stopping at the shoulders with his body inside a Gita that Crystal Devil looking monster. It's entire body was made of extremely sharp crystals protruding all over its body and from behind it was hit by a breath attack, causing him too stumble forward where he was sent back into the ground by a fist, breaking the crystals hit yet hurting the Dragon who's hand was damaged.

"Ouch, but that-" He stopped at seeing he was slowly getting back up with the crystals regrowing from the areas that need it.

"Crystal Devil's Laevateinn." When he said that, he outstretched the large Crystal right arm that had a weapon fork from crystals that come from the earth. It creates an enormous sword with three points and composed entirely of crystal structures. The blade of the sword itself has a very amorphous surface where it is made out of roughly cut crystals, except for the edges where it has a smooth surface. The sword's guard and grip have a similar texture as the blade with a rough sphere-shaped pommel at the end. Additionally, two large crystals can be seen embedded at the center of the fuller near the guard and the points.

"Ahhhh, a sword like that couldn't possibly-" He was cut off by the blade in on swift motion, stabbing into his left and inn turn cutting his left arm off in the process, gaining a scream of pain from the Dragon who received a powerful left uppercut that draws blood before turning to the Dragon too prepare himself for the tackle the Dragon had done.

[ _Pluto/Guild Master of the Blue Rose/Magic: Crystal Devil Slaying Magic._ ]

"Wow, there doing pretty good!" Spoke a smiling young teen who wore his Great Grandfathers helmet. It had a gold coloring with a blue patch covering his left eye. The helmet has blue and red patches of fur on the the back edge and two light colored feathers on left side. The clothing he wore consisted of a simple plain white t-shirt and brown shorts. He sat on a roof, watching the scene next to Edo who was munching down on a sandwich.

"Shouldn't you be fighting?" Spoke Edo who's mouth was filled with meat, bread, and cheese.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing-" He stops there when they both see a large fire beam heading there way yet Edo simply raises his left hand, causing a bright light too appear and petrify the beam to stone with it falling on a building. The Crimson Dragon roars in anger before flying right for them yet the moment it was within range the ground exploded, gaining its attention too see humongous roots rise from the earth, slamming into the Dragon who couldn't resist and was covered in roots that began too spread all throughout the city with that very dragon being crushed and absorbed into a very large tree that gained everyone's attention.

[ _Wilson Vangeance/Guild Master of the Golden Dawn/Magic: Green Magic._ ]

"Great Tree Misteltein." He said with a smile on his face but his eyes widen and turns around with Edo to find a white dragon inches away from them with Edo having his hand already raised yet before he did anything a line appears on the Dragon, surprising them.

"Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash." Was all they heard with the Dragon falling down towards there building before it misses after severing in two, both halves falling in another side of the building.

"AWESOME!" The two childish Mages shouted before they felt a dark aura behind the two and they turn slowly to find a pissed off Zachariah who's face was covered in darkness except for two glowing white balls giving off a scary appearance.

"Tell me why the two of you aren't doing anything useful?" When he demands that, the two started sweating in fear of the man but that ended when they turn around seeing more Dragon's having arrived to the battle with five heading for the three, powering of there breath attacks. Seeing this, Edo shows a serious expression on his face and about too kill them when multiple flame pillars rise from the earth much to there surprise at seeing the Dragons were stopped by he intense heat of the flames. The two youngsters made there way to the other side of the building to find a man wearing a black hooded cloak that has the symbol of "Ω" on the back of the cloak. It concealed his body that was covered in bandages as well as chains with locks on them. In his left hand was a sheathed Katana. The man just looks up as soon as the pillars disappeared with all five Dragon's landing on the ground in front of the single man.

"Oh, so you're the one who used those impressive flames." The middle Dragon spoke, its entire body covered in nothing but magma and rock. The Dragon stepped forward so he could look down at the man too get a better look at him but noticed the chains being made from very powerful sealing magic.

"What's with those seals? If you don't break them then you can't even hope too challenge me-" The dragon was cut off by Zaku.

"If I release my true power, I may kill a lot of people so...I'm not even gonna take this fight seriously." When he heard that, the Dragon felt anger at this arrogance.

" **WHY YOU LITTLE, I WAS GONNA LET YOU POWER UP BUT NOT ANYMORE!** " He roared in anger before drawing in air, about too unleash a breath attack until Zaku draws his blade in a swift and quick motion while he spoke.

"Begone." Was all he said before he draws his sword, giving just a single swing which ends with the four other Dragon's being completely shocked at what they just saw. There gazes focused on the now incinerated Magma Dragon, all that was left of him was only his bones that collapse. Seeing this, they all look at the human slowly.

"Boo..." Zaku said with a dark smile under his bandages.

[ _Fifth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Zaku Slayer/Magic: Hell Fire Dragon Slayer magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Devil Slayer Magic._ ]

While this was happening, away from them were Obito who was watching as Dragon's were fighting Dragon's. Obito stood on the roof, watching his magic affect all Dragon's due too no longer wearing his cloak too reveal himself with black jeans and no short, showing his very muscular body that had eyes covering his arms which had different designs on them. All having red Iris's with different black designs on them. Obito's arms were crossed while he sat down on a chair, flipping a coin.

[ _Fourth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Obito/Species: Etherious/Celestial Hybrid/Magic: Supreme Illusion Magic and Arc of Embodiment Magic._ ]

Eclipse merely watched all of this from the library where he was trying too find a good book to read.

"Where is that book, if its not here then it's nowhere in Fiore." Spoke the very annoyed Eclipse who was looking around for the next book of Make-Out series such as Make-Out: Tactics and that was when he saw it, the perverted section of the Library that had a sign reading "Adult Section" but before he could go to it, the ceiling collapsed with that entire section being buried under the rubble by a Dragon made of pants.

" **I FOUND A HU-** " The Dragon was silenced by the entire building exploding with a furious Eclipse who's appearance has changed. He was a gigantic being who's body turned into an anthropomorphic blob (whose body is composed of stars).

" **NOW I'M PISSED!** " He shouted before quickly grabbing the plant dragon by his face so he could lift him high into the air, now very pissed off before throwing the dragon far away before charging into battle.

[ _Sixth of The 12 Guardians of Olympus/Eclipse/Species: Celestial Spirit King's Younger brother/Magic: All Clestial Spirit magic and Eclipse Magic._ ]

 **BACK AT THE CASTLE**

"W-Wha?" Spoke Gray who's eyes slowly opened too find himself staring up at the ceiling of a cave. When he looked to his right he found an unconscious Natsu who was still not waking up next to an unconscious Lucy.

"So you're awake." Hearing that, he turns his head to look at Leo wearing bandages and immediately he glares at him but surprisingly he gives a bow.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted in our fight, I enjoyed it too much and because of it I almost killed you. Forgiving me is out of the question, all I wanted too do was apologize...besides this place is very crowded and it will only be a matter of time before your girlfriend and the other ice users find me so I best be going." He said stopping to see an exhausted Zen.

"What's wrong Zen?" Hearing that, the Sky Devil Slayer looks up tiredly.

"Xiaolin's not down here!" When Leo heard that his eyes widen all the way.

" **DAMMIT, WE HAVE TOO FIND HIM!** " He shouted at Zen who nods but his attention was drawn towards the one behind him and he turns to see Gray standing up.

"What's the problem?" Gray asked the two but Leo turns his gaze back to Zen.

"Sorry Gray but this isn't of your concern not too mention what I did...I cannot except your help if you were offering. Zen, if he's not down here...where is he?" He questioned Zen who looks around.

"Don't know, but there's one other well known face that isn't here..." Hearing that, Leo was curious who that was until he got an answer.

" **WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!** " Hearing that, everyone's eyes widen too see that the King of Fiore was looking around yet could not find his daughter, Arcadios was already searching for her all over the place yet too no avail.

"Could Xiaolin have been taken somewhere in the castle for treatment?" Zen asked Leo who's eyes narrowed.

 **AT THE TOP OF THE CASTLE STAIRCASE**

"Hisui...please...don't bother." Spoke the very weak Xiaolin who was being helped by Hisui down the steps. He was sleeping at the top of the Tower since he was taken the guards who gave him the best medical attention but after finding out he can no longer use magic due too the curse being stronger then even E.N.D had known at them moment which he ended up locking everyone out, refusing too leave even when the Dragon's came until Hisui came banging on the door.

"Don't waste your breath, your my first friend after all." Hearing that, Xiaolin only sighs with a sad smile.

"I'm pathetic..." Hearing that, she looks to see tears falling from his eyes.

"I wanted too defeat E.N.D but instead I was beaten and lost all my magic. I'm...so pa-" He was silenced by Hisui slapping him across the face. After that, he could only look at her to see the anger in her eyes.

" **WILL YOU STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF, YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS WHEN WE WERE KIDS!** " She shouted at Xiaolin who just stared at her with wide eyes before looking down at his feet.

"So, you're Naruto's great Grandchikd." Came a female voice, the two look up to see a single individual walking up the steps wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Xiaolin demanded the female while Hisui was glaring at the cloaked figure who removed her hood too reveal an attractive woman who has gold iris's and black colored hair. She also has a single, lower-placed, large beauty mark.

"I'm an old friend of Naruto's." She told the two of them even though they were confused.

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

Currently the Demigod of the Sun, Karna was moving at speed of Light appearing behind and in front of Naruto yet the moment he materialized his attacks were blocked by the quick Naruto who reacted just as fast as he was. The moment kick met arm, a shockwave was created by the two attacks connecting all the while Naruto's sword was stabbed into the ground since he doesn't have time to get it.

"Impressive, your reaction speed is out of this world!" Karna said after appearing in front of the Dragon King of Light who simply cracks his neck unlike Karna who cracks his knuckles.

"Bring it, I'll kill you just like how you killed my father!" Was all he said before the two moved at blinding speeds with right fist meeting right fist, causing another shockwave that blew everything away from them before turning into an all out fist fight with fist meeting face, foot meeting stomach, and head meeting head. Just when Karna moved again at the speed of light he was already behind Naruto yet was stopped by his right foot being frozen by incredibly strong ice much to his surprise.

Light Dragon Kings Blinding Talon!" Hearing that, Karna looks up to see his right leg extended outwards while the foot is glowing brightly before slamming into Karna who used both of his arms in order to block his he powerful strike that sent him flying above be the ground yet before he could move, Naruto was above him with both arms raised so he could deliver an even more devastating combined strike that sent him directly the ground yet he just stands up a light before doing a fast turn with his right fist slamming into Naruto's chin, drawing blood from him while gaining a stumble from the Dragon King who was then punched in the stomach that sent him skidding back yet the wound was healing already.

"Admit it, we can do this all day and nothing wouldn't change including I could i coukd even just kill some of you're loved one quickly and get it over with." Hearing that, Naruto just glares at him before the two heard a loud swing, resulting in the two looking up above there heads to see that a giant slash was across the sky, gaining both of there attention.

"What the hell is that?" Karna asked no one in particular until he saw the slash in the sky separate to reveal day time but most of all the sun shining down on them which resulted in Naruto smiling unlike karna who was staring at it shocked.

"Now do you see...Karna?" When he heard that, the Demigods eyes widen before he turns around fast to be met with Naruto who's upper clothing was shredded to pieces due too his entire body having grown so that he was now taller and far more muscular then before. Seeing this, the Half-God just stares at Naruto in shock from seeing this.

"That form...your not only converting the sunlight to magic but also storing it up in your body..." Karna said, his gaze slowly looking upwards to find an even larger Naruto standing before him, looking down at him seriously.

"This form...this technique...I learned it from Lord Escanor, the Sin of Pride. As you can see, by building my magic up to this point my abilities exceed there previous limitations which is why I almost never enter my Dragon form when the sun comes out since this is enough to beat almost anyone." Hearing that, his eyes widen even more in utter realization at one fact.

"That means, if he entered his Dragon from...and built up magic like he's doing right now then...oh dear Father...the amount of magic he would obtain would be out of this world." Karna thought and was about to move at the speed of light when he found he legs to be wrapped in chains by those very chains having come from glowing orange ripples. Naruto lifts his right hand and from it appears a miniature sun.

"Now, let me show you one of my most powerful attacks." After saying that, he shrinks the orb before gulping it down in one bite much to the Gods shock at seeing steam appear from the bow puffed out cheeks.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." After muttering that, he looks up at the sky with Karna only able to stare at him in disbelief before he sighs with a sad smile appearing on his face, knowing this is what he deserves for attacking the Dragon King of Light.

"Light...Dragons...Kings...overloaded... **RAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!** " Naruto screamed as he unleashed a blazing light beam that size increase outwards in all directions while the light being produced blinded all those who were facing his attack. The range wasn't as long as his usual one yet the beam reached the end of the city, obliterating anything and everything included the destroyed coliseum, leaving only steam. Where he was located was almost near the center, close to the castle yet far enough for there battle to not affect it yet the attack resulted in a major part of the city no longer there due too the width of the attack being made for more close range one-shot.

"The attack itself is shorter range yet...I forgot that it would still be big enough to cause this much damage to the city..." Naruto thought with his body returning to normal with his body steaming with his gaze on where Karna last stood.

"Another one beats the dust...(Sigh)-" Naruto froze almost immediately at what he found through his chest. When he saw only took him a second to recognize the arm, it had dark skin with blue tattoo's. Naruto grits his teeth while turning around slowly too find the one who had done it.

" **ACNOLOGIA!** " Naruto shouted in anger with blood coming from his mouth, his eyes meeting with Acnologia's.

"I can't take this anymore...even with my memories being sealed away...they come back soon after I see you." Hearing that, Naruto was now very confused by what he meant until he saw it, the unbelievable amount of rage in his eyes.

"Don't you ever learn, every time you fall in love you somehow get that woman killed in the end. First was your lover Elizabeth who kept dying over and over again after she reincarnated...second was Sayla and Éclair... who you couldn't protect. But then..." As he said it, he started gritting his teeth while looking down, his hair covering his eyes. Naruto could clearly see that he was starting too become unstable.

"You had the power of a Dragon...even if it was Night your physical abilities remained yet...even when you loved her you decided too leave her. **YOU COULD HAVE PROTECTED HER, I PLACED MY TRUST IN YOUR HANDS YET YOU THREW IT TO THE DIRT ALONG WITH HER LIFE! I COULD'NT FIND HER ANYWHERE, ALL THAT I WAS ABLE TOO FIND WERE HER BLOODIED CLOTHING! BECAUSE OF YOU MY WIFE WAS KILLED!** " After he screamed that, he pulled his arm out of Naruto's chest, causing him too fall to his knees with the wound glowing brightly before healing. Naruto didn't care about the pain he's currently feeling but the shock at finding out Acnologia was Anna'a husband but more so realizing Lucy is the descendant of Acnologia. Naruto couldn't move fast enough, getting stomped on the head by the furious Acnologia.

"You don't have infinite stamina as well as I didn't just sit around doing nothing, I've found another type of magic and learned something very interesting... **I CAN NOW STEAL YOUR IMMORTALITY!** " When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen in complete and utter disbelief, more so at the second part of him unable too be killed being able too be taken away. Naruto looks up at Acnologia, about too fight back until he saw a dark green mist and immediately his body began too react violently when Acnologia rams his left hand into Naruto's back, causing him too scream while Rainbow lines began too course all over his skin before disappearing, soon enough that same lines began coursing through Acnologia's body much too the glee of the Dragon King.

"This doesn't make sense, you only had Soul Dragon Slayer magic... **WHAT KIND OF SLAYER MAGIC IS THIS?!** " Naruto demands the insane looking Acnologia who stomps his foot once again on the King of Light's head.

" **THE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC OF MAGIC, I CAN DEVOUR ALL TYPES OF MAGIC!** " He told the shocked Naruto who didn't believe that and could only hear and watch him continue too speak.

"Now, I think before I go I should at least kill one of your lovers, perhaps Ur will do since I can smell her." Hearing that, Naruto had veins appear on his forehead while glaring at the Dragon King who just smiles.

"Don't you fucking dare or I'll kill you!" Naruto threatened the now unkillable Acnologia who just smiles before turning around to see Nemesis clapping.

"Congratulations, you're immortal." The Evil God told the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse who simply smiles before looking in the direction of where Ur is but he nor Nemesis noticed someone behind the two of them, the figure was cloaked in a black robe. Naruto was completely wide eyed while staring at the figure who crossed both of his arms in a quick motion.

"Hunter Fest." When they heard that, the Evil God and Dragon King turn fast just as they felt all of there physical strength disappear, both falling to there knees just as Acnologia was met with a devastating right hook that sent the Dragon King flying high and far away. Seeing this, Nemesis's eyes widen in complete shock at seeing this with the cloaked figure turning to face him before charging but when he swung his right fist at the Evil God, he hit nothing due too the Evil God's size decreasing under his cloak much to the man's surprise but he jumps away too avoid the wave of dark mist.

"That was a close one...gotta admit...I never thought you would be here." The Evil God spoke while standing up, surprisingly his cloak had decreased its size so he was now as short as a kid though he was still concealed under his cloak.

"The Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban." Hearing that, the man removed his hoodie too reveal a smiling man who has long, spiky, pale blue hair and thin pale blue eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. He had a goatee on his face showing he hasn't gotten a haircut or shaved in awhile.

"Ooooooooh, does someone know me?" Ban asked the Evil God who increases in size to that of an adult, both staring at each other.

"Let's just say, we're connected." Hearing that, Ban was confused but even so he enters a fighting stance but watched the Evil God open his cloak, allowing a small insect too fly out that immediately increases its sizes too appear as a gigantic hornet-like insect. Nemesis jumps high into the hair, landing on its head while it flys high into the hair.

"We'll meet again Ban...but next time you die." He told the immortal Ban who just stares up at him who was flying high and far away in the direction of where Acnologia was sent flying.

"So...your back." Hearing that, Ban just smiles before turning around to face Naruto who was standing up slowly.

"Hello again, Cap'n." Ban said with that wide smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you were the ones Invel was talking about." Hearing that, Ban only smiles when he heard that.

"You know it." He told Naruto who only looks down with a sad smile.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE CASTLE'S PARTY, MARRIAGE REVEALED, AND THE REVELATION OF THE 400 YEAR OLD PLAN.**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Next will be cutting into the Tartaros arc so it can move into the grand war arc._**

Chapter 46

 **FEW DAYS LATER, AT MERCURIUS; BALL ROOM**

"So let me get this straight, your immortality was taken away yet you don't care?" Spoke Sasuke who wore his normal clothing, staring at the partying Naruto who's left arm was wrapped around Cana all the while both Ur and Brandish were glaring at the drinking couple. The two adults had Lightning between the two of them since they wanted to have time with Naruto. Naruto just shows a large smile with a bottle of alcohol in his left hand.

"We can worry about that later, its party time so lighten up! I still remember that when your drunk, your a party animal!" Naruto shouted with a big smile, gaining a sweat drop from Sasuke who just sighs at Naruto's personality. Sasuke looks around to see that the guild masters of the other country having left to there home.

"Um, excuse me." Hearing that, he looks over his shoulder to find Kagura wearing a dress and blushing heavily.

"If you don't remember me that's ok but..." She was cut off by the God.

"Kagura, the child that I saved back then. I recall having found you and brought you to your new home." Sasuke said and almost immediately she blushes heavily before retreating to the other members of Mermaid Heel for advice, gaining another sweat drop from Sasuke who looks around yet didn't see the high members of there guild, all of them having left since they all weren't up for a party yet Zaku stayed in order to talk to Chelia.

"I'm a Kitty! Treat me like a kitty!" Cried Millianna who was drunk, hanging into the sweat dropping Gabriel that held a sign reading-

[ **HELP ME!** ]

Watching this odd scene was Lily and Happy who could see the struggle he's having with his drunk girlfriend at the moment. Watching this scene was also a smiling Xiaolin who sat in a wheelchair, behind him was Hisui wearing her own dress while pushing the wheelchair.

"Seems there having fun." He said just before they noticed Lucy eating some food by herself.

"Go talk to her..." Hearing that, Hisui looks down at the smiling man who nods, resulting in her walking towards Lucy with Xiaolin just sitting there.

"Seems your doing well." Hearing that, he looks to his right to see that Zen and Leo were approaching him.

"Well...I'm useless now. I've lost all my God Slayer magic so now I've got to learn a new kind of magic as soon as I can stand." Hearing that, Leo just placed a hand in his shoulder with a smile.

"At least you didn't lose the power to use magic, otherwise you may turn out like a dad drunk like Zachariah!" Just after saying that, he soon regrets it when he felt a dark looming aura shadowing over him and just turns his head to find that very man, scaring the shit out of the now crying Leo. Seeing this, the once Water God Slayer only smiled with happiness before noticing the fellow Water user approaching the now white haired Gray.

"Gray my darling." Hearing that, he turns his head from his food to see Juvia standing there.

"I've decided to make an upgrade, call it Juvia 2.0! So, feast yours eyes on the new and improved girl of your dreams." Hearing that, Gray only sighs.

(Give her a chance!)

When he heard that, Gray started to sweat since after that day he could now hear the voice of Imperious/Beginning in his head. He watched as Juvia continued speaking while throwing herself at him yet he just walks past the girl who falls on the floor, turning to her after that yet before he spoke, the God of the Celestial Spirits spoke instead of him by taking over his voice.

"Shouldn't we have at least a date before going to marriage?" When he said that, Gray's eyes widen at what he said and grew great annoyance at the God who felt amusement at the scene of a joyful Juvia.

"Treat her with more respect Gray, that includes respecting her feelings as well which your doing fine." Hearing that, they turn to see Lyon as well as his two guild mates.

"I do love her, it's clear she doesn't feel the same." Just after saying that, the two heard a very familiar voice.

"Seriously...it took you that long to come to that decision?" Hearing that, they turn to find Ultear standing there with her arms crossed.

"Ultear..." Gray said just as Juvia found her as a new love rival.

"Have you all seen Natsu, I wanted to have a chat with my step-brother since we haven't really talked." Hearing that, the two realized that and look around to see he wasn't anywhere nearby. While this went on, Chelia and Wendy were staring at the plates of sparkly pudding but were surprised since one floated out of it, being handed to the surprised Wendy who takes it before turning around to face the well dressed Edo.

"Hello again Wendy!" The kid said cheerfully, surprising the blue haired girl. Seeing the boy looking at her with a slight blush, Chelia just smiles before she notices Zaku who immediately hides.

"Why don't you two talk, there's someone I want to talk to." Just after she said that, Chelia walks away from the two just as Edo had the plate of pudding float into his hands with a spoon but noticed Wendy looking past him.

"What, you're here?!" Wendy said in shock, confusing Edo who turns around and found a girl about his size standing behind him.

"Hello." When he said that, the two were quite shocked that he could see her.

"Y-You can see me?" Mavis questions Edo who faces her before looking at her chest curiously. Seeing this, Mavis covered herself with Wendy blushing at the fact he was staring at her chest.

"W-What are you doing?!" Mavis questions the kid who tilts his head.

"I can sense you are connected to an infinite amount of magic." When those words left his mouth, Mavis's eyes widen all the way unlike Wendy who was confused.

"T-This kid...who...who is he...what is he...that isn't normal Magic but something else..." Mavis thought to herself while staring at the boy who's body was giving of a multicolored heavily aura. When she tried to sense further into his magic it became too great for her too sense his magic further.

" **ㇸ6AHAHAHAHAㇸ6!** " Hearing that laugh, the group turns to see that there was an unconscious Cana and Bacchus who passed out from drinking on a table, between them was the cloaked man known as Ban who had two bottles in his hands. Having won the drinking contest between the three of them.

Suddenly they all noticed some commotion in the center of the room.

" **DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT!** " Hearing that, they all turn towards the drunk Kagura facing Yukino.

"Has everyone forgot her life is in my hands? Since I'm the one making the rules here, she's got to join Mermaid Heel!" Just after saying that, it took a full minute for all the guilds to start fighting with Zachariah being the one to use Leo as a bat against Elfman. It was utter chaos in the room. Watching it all was Asta who stood next to Mavis.

"You've raised quite the family...mom." He told the small girl who simply smiles.

"Yet you've made quite the county, son." Hearing that, he merely smiles in happiness and joy with her eyes closed. Finding this scene to remind him of the good old days of when he was apart of the Black Bulls with all his comrades yet he is now the only one still alive after all these years. While this went on, Yukino was crying just as she felt a hand rest in her head which she looks up to see a smiling Naruto.

"This is what a guild is all about!" He told the tearful celestial mage who stood up smiling tearfully.

"I know..." Hearing that, he just smiles at her words before looking at the large commotion.

"It eases me to see so many having fun...though even I know it won't last. From what Merlin told me, war will take place next year." Naruto thought with his smile becoming one of sadness.

" **EVERYONE STOP THIS INSTANT!** " Shouted Arcadios, gaining everyone's attention as soon as he made a loud sound with his weapon. The entire fight was cut short, stopping what they were doing so they could look at Arcadios.

"In honor of your performances during the games, and for the bravery of all others who participated and protected you all from the greatest danger this kingdom has ever known, his Majesty would like to personally d-" He was cut off by Asta shouting "Make it quick, I want too party!" causing Arcadios too sweat drop at the Higher King's words.

"S-Sorry, your Majesty." Arcadios apologized, gaining a few laughs just as the door opened and what they were met with put smiles on all the Dragneel Family members unlike others who thought he fucked up.

" **ROYAL SUBJECTS, SHUT UP AND LISTEN! AHAHAHAH!** " Shouted Natsu who was wearing royal clothing as well as the Kings crown yet oddly Toma wore the pumpkin outfit again. Seeing this, almost all were shocked.

" **ALL HAIL KING NATSU, NEW RULER OF FIORE! AHAHAHAH!** " Hearing that, Asta started too sweat drop since he started remind him how he introduced himself as Magic Emperor. While this was happening, Naruto just stares at the smiling Natsu who was having fun yet he was not.

"There seals have shifted and if I'm right, Gray is already hearing Imperious's voice so...is Natsu also hearing..." His thoughts just stops before he looks to his left to see Sasuke standing there, looking up at Natsu before he smiles and looks at the man to his right.

"So...I'm pretty sure I won that bet four-hundred years ago..." Hearing that, Naruto looks at Sasuke with surprise.

"There may be war but...no matter what, the Soul of a Mage never changes. Even if we're talking about your two sons." Hearing that, Naruto was surprised before looking up at Natsu who was having fun before he too smiles.

"Natsu and Zeref, two opposites. One light and the other dark...I don't know who will be the main threat, Zeref, Acnologia, or Gilgamesh but we'll get an answer when the time comes." Naruto said to who continues watching.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE BALL ROOM**

Currently dancing on the ball room floor was Naruto and Yukino though he kept receiving glares from the other females. Not only him but Sasuke was also dancing with Kagura after being talked into doing it with her like all the others. Gray was threatened by Ur which he had no choice but to dance with her. While this went on, Natsu was choking on some meat before a glass of water was handed to him, gaining his attention just as he drinks it and looks to see Xiaowen. Seeing him in that condition, he looks away after being told everything about what had transpired and that included what he was and his relations to Zeref.

"Relax, it's my fault for doing such a thing so I don't mind. But...are you ok?" Hearing that, Natsu scratches the back of his head.

"Don't know...I just feel...weird. Like there's someone always standing behind me but I don't really mind." Hearing that, Xiaowen just looks to see Lucy and Hisui dancing after being convinced by Naruto.

"Question...are you and Lucy dating?" Hearing that, Natsu just looks at him in confusion.

"Why would you ask that?" Hearing that, he just sweat drops at his words.

"Natsu...seriously...from what I've heard you've been with her for quite a long time. Don't you have any romantic feelings for her?" Hearing that, Natsu blinks in surprise before he looks up at the smiling Lucy with a blush appearing on his face before he looks away to his right, gaining a smirk from Xiaowen.

"If you don't hurry up and go on a date with her, someone like "Gray" will get with her meaning that as the ultimate win." When he heard that, Natsu's eyes widen.

" **HELL NO, I'M GONNA BEAT ICE FOR BRAINS AND GET WITH LUCY FIRST!** " Natsu shouted out loud, gaining everyone's attention. Xiaowen had his jaw dropped due too him shouting that for all to hear. Watching was a smiling Naruto and an incredibly blushing Lucy who could feel stares on her. Natsu just blushed at what he said out loud, feeling embarrassment for what he has said. Seeing that Lucy has many stares on her, Hisui decided too speak what she and Xiaowen talked about.

"Excuse me everyone, I would like to make an announcement!" Hearing that, everyone's gaze shifts over to Hisui in confusion like her father and Arcadios who were also curious.

"I...Hisui E. Fiore at annocibibv my engagement to Xiaowen Vermillion Dragneel Silva!" When she said that out loud, Xiaowen'a face turned bright red all the while everyone was shocked, no one able to speak with Toma and Arcadios's jaw dropped, only one person decided too speak.

 _FAIRY TAIL OST-FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME_

" **I SUPPORT THE HELL OUT OF THAT!** " Shouted the smiling King of Ishgar, Asta who was raising his right fist before more spoke in encouragement.

" **AWESOME! XIAOWEM IS GETTING MARRIED WITH A PRINCESS!** " Leo shouted with Zen placing a hand on his chin.

"Didn't expect that one bit..." He said with a blank look just as Arcadios looks at the King in worry but saw him sigh before he smiles.

"At least it isn't Naruto." Just after saying that, they all heard a shout.

" **I HEARD THAT YOU DWARF!** " Hearing that, many shouts of laughter could be heard with Naruto now standing in front of Toma, giving a stern talking about his relationship with women and how he gives them all fair time with himself, not abusing his harem one bit.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT|ON THE ROOF OF THE PALACE OF THE KING OF FIORE**

Currently standing on it was Naruto, Sasuke, Ban, and Merlin; all three were discussing about the future in a year.

"I recently heard they have two new members...this is what I made involving our side...it's not good." After saying that, she reveals a chart made of magic.

 ** _1\. Naruto_**

 ** _2\. Sasuke_**

 ** _3\. Zaku_**

 ** _4\. Invel_**

 ** _5\. Gabriel_**

 ** _6\. Eclipse_**

 ** _7\. Obito_**

 ** _8\. Ban_**

 ** _9\. [Missing]_**

 ** _10\. King of Ishgar/Asta_**

 ** _11\. Edo_**

 ** _12\. Merlin_**

 ** _VERSUS_**

 ** _1\. Estarossa_**

 ** _2\. Fraudrin_**

 ** _3\. Zeldris_**

 ** _4\. Monspiet_**

 ** _5\. Galan_**

 ** _6\. Derrierie_**

 ** _7\. Gloxina_**

 ** _8\. Ajeel_**

 ** _9\. August_**

 ** _10\. Bradman_**

 ** _11\. Dimaria_**

 ** _12\. Jacob_**

 ** _13\. Neinhart_**

 ** _14\. Wahl Icht_**

 ** _15\. God Serena_**

 ** _16\. Dolor_**

 ** _17\. Irene Belselion_**

 ** _18\. Rahkeid_**

 ** _19\. Lucifer Belserion_**

 ** _20\. Meliodas Dragneel Pendragon_**

Naruto's eyes widen at seeing the two bottom names, one being ghat Irene has a son while the other being his sister had a child who bears his old name.

"As you can see, we are still looking for Diane and Kings son...yet even with him we are outmatched in number. Though we do have you and Sasuke who are far stronger then they are but you can't just be on the entire battlefield. Even with your speed of light, you'll waste to much stamina not too mention you need to conserve your power for Acnologia and Nemesis...what will you do?" Hearing that, Naruto placed his left hand in his chin in thought of what he should do exactly.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, TIME-SKIP|THE TARTAROS ARC; COMPLETE CHAOS! HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER SINCE I WANT TO GET TO THE WAR CHAPTER AND I'M CONSIDERING THE FANFIC TO REPLACE THIS WHEN THE TIME COMES IS A STORY I HAVE INCREDIBLY HIGH HOPES FOR WHICH IT INVOLVES MULTIPLE WEBTOONS.**


	47. Author Message

Well my loyal readers, before the next update which will soon enough lead into the final war arc as well as many battles from Naruto's side versus the Spriggan's, I wanted too know what you think as well as if there's anything that needs too be cleared up like characters, Magic, and anything else. Wanted to know before the start since there's a high chance I won't be doing anymore once the war finally begins, maybe for my own thoughts on the Manga's ending as well as the movie review. Now If you could so kindly leave a review or PM me I would greatly appreciate it, next chapter not sure when it will be released since I've got other stories, Real Life, as well as proto type stories with one having high hopes for.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter but most of all, it's over.**

 _[Final Fairy Tail Review/Spoiler warning if you didn't read the last chapter.]_

 ** _As for the movie, I've already seen spoilers and it appears to end before the Final War Arc behind so I will most likely not include it perhaps. Well...it's finally over guys, the eleven year old manga finally comes to a close. I got into Fairy Tail around the Tenrou Arc and from there I stuck with it, through thick and thin. There weren't many parts I disliked about it since I'm not a hardcore fan though I was hoping more at the end involving the final fight since it wasn't exactly what we were all hoping for. Hope a new novel comes out, telling the history of Acnologia and how he lived. Plus an epilogue chapter because who wouldn't want too see a new generation. The other things I wished for would be more information on the Spriggan, especially God Serena, the four kings of Ishgar, E.N.D past and his true form, mostly Ankhseram for me since I thought he would have appeared in the end, watching with a smile at Zeref and Mavis reincarnations. Not sure if it would have be a Kaguya thing but I wanted to see that character the most after his name and character were introduced since he was the one who caused all of this too happen and I can only expect he may have actually regretted the curse he placed on the two which caused so many to die and in return he kept everyone alive, including Makarov, past this war as a sort of apology I can only presume. Either way, almost everyone lived past this war and there's gotta be someone behind that specific part. Though, I was also hoping to see an image of Zeref and Mavis holding a child August since I wanted to see that family reunion in the after life. I'm actually happy about this ending even if there were a few unhopeful parts, even though we have yet to get a glimpse of the next generation we got a happy ending of the Fairies continuing there journey onwards to new places just like the Guild's Fairy Tail. This could somehow extend into another manga about unknown countries out there with Gods and other kinds of powerful beings that have yet to get involved since Acnologia was basically too much if a threat to get involved with but he's now gone. Now, I did find many other things to be interesting such as how they laid out the pairings and Gajeel beats Natsu since he's having a kid before him which is hilarious as well as Erza and Jellal's relationship with him being pardoned. Natsu and Lucy's relationships is the same as ever due too Natsu's thick headedness while Gray's and Juvia's are progressing with the water user starting too act like Gray when it comes too stripping. There were many other things, but hopefully we get answers in the future if there's indeed an epilogue chapter._**

 **Gonna miss you Fairy Tail, hope to see you return one day after the final chapter㈇0.** **Also, sorry for the skipping right into the arc after husband arrival, very much want too get to war.** **I've been quite busy as well as to answer even a little thoughts, this story will most likely have a different ending and defiantly a final battle.**

Chapter 48

 **SOMETIME LATER, AT THE UNSEALED FACE LOCATION**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed Wendy who was sent flying backwards from the attack of the Etherious Demon, Elek who lands on top of her with his large tentacle holding her down from the weight.

"Behold..." While he said that, Wendy looks up to see the giant statue known as Face.

"You will die beside Face!" He told the girl who denied the fact of dying by his hands.

"It detonates in five minutes, hopefully that'll dissipate the stench of Ethernano. It's brutal this range, it kills my appetite." He said with great annoyance yet knows once this goes off, they will have the upper hand.

"Lucky for you, that give minute count down will take longer then your Death." With that said, he applies pressure on the now screaming girl until he was met with the weak scratches from one Cat.

"Unhand Wendy you monster!" She demands the annoyed Demon who grabs her by her head.

" **DON'T HURT HER!** " Wendy shouts, starting to beg the Demon to let her go.

"Ah, it's a weird looking cat...still it looks edible." He said, ignoring Wendy's pleases. Slowly the Demon opens his mouth, placing it slowly in his mouth with Wendy's scream being heard but that ends from Ezel screaming. Wendy's eyes just widen from blood dripping from her face, seeing that Ezel's left hand was cut of cleanly.

"Geez, seriously? I was enjoying a nice meal with my family when I felt Face activate. Gotta say, when I got here...I knew..." While Ezel heard that, he felt a large amount of killing intent from behind him, freezing his movement.

"Tell me, Etherious Demon's need a living Host to be summoned so all I ask is this...is there a woman named Sayla among you Demons?" Once he asked that, Ezel grits his teeth in anger before turning towards Naruto fast, enraged at what he's feeling while he shouts.

" **SHUT THE H-** " He couldn't finish that sentence, not because of shock but because of Naruto who stood behind him with Wendy in his left arm and Carla in his right, all the while Ezel's upper body was missing.

"I'll take that as a maybe." After saying that, he places the two on the ground yet could see there looks of worry, not only at the bomb but at the very serous expression of his face, even so she spoke.

"Please, you need to stop Face! If it activates, then..." She was silenced by a hand resting atop her head.

"Relax kid..." While he said that, he stood up straight while approaching Face so he could stand directly in front of it. From his back was his sword that he grabs the hilt.

"Excalibur." With that single word, he swung the blade down to unleash a heavenly shining light that obliterates Face in one fell swoop all the while, Wendy sat there in utter amazement next to Carla who was also staring at the Dragon King who looks back at them.

"Also, sorry that I'm late. Once I deal with the thousands of other Face statutes, I'll be heading to towards the others." Hearing that, he was asked a sudden question he didn't expect.

"Please...how can I become as strong as you?" Once asked that, Naruto looks back at her before scratching his cheek.

"Well, I became a Dragon so if you wanna reach the level of a King you need to become a Dragon but...I wouldn't recommend it. You would live far longer then your friends, watching each one die. Now if you'll excuse me...it's time that I dealt with the Magic Council's stupidity." While he said that, the two were greeted with an extraordinary sight of Naruto's clothes glowing while his body grew and transformed with feathers, scales, and a tail. Not only that, but his magic level was rising even higher and higher as he was transforming. Leaving only gasps as what she saw was a Dragon that gave off a similar aura to Acnologia. Before he climbed out, he gave the two one last look.

"Stay, put..." He said in a loud and gruff voice before he climbs out of the giant hole, now standing up straight as soon as he got out of it. Slowly his wings started to stretch out with many cracks being heard, including from his tail, neck, arms, legs...all of his body parts were cracking.

"It's been...so long since I've entered this form of mine." With that said, in an instant he flew towards high into the sky that forced both Wendy and Carla down to the ground from the impact of the wind that hit them, all the while he stopped going high as soon as he reached the clouds that had dispersed the moment he extended his wings outwards where he got a fantastic view of the continent under him. Slowly he pressed both of his hands together as of in a prayer, knowing and feeling all there locations of the 3,000 faces. Slowly he created an orb of light within his mouth.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. I, the King of Light shall seek justice with the power of the Stars at my disposal. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine... **HEAVENLY METEOR SHOWER OF STARS, URANO METRIA!** " As he shouted at the last part, the orb of light had grown to the size of the Pluto cube before unleashing hundreds of glowing planets that spread in all directions with there purpose, being the destruction of all the Face's. From below, Wendy and Carla were watching in utter amazement at the amount of planets being unleashed by Naruto. Once that spell was activated, Naruto's attention was directed in one direction before he glows brightly and disappears, appearing only a second later with his body crashing right into Pluto, causing it too shake massively upon impact with the now roaring Dragon all the while altering everyone at he sudden appearance of a massive amount of magic as well as the roar of a dragon, being presumed as Acnologia having just arrived until it had suddenly vanished.

 **WITHIN THE LAB OF TARTARUS**

Currently two debates were locked in battle, one being Mirajane in her Satan Soul form, punching none other then the Demon Sayla in the face, sending her skidding back before she unleashes a barrage of books at the girl all the while Lisanna was being held by Lamy, they were locked in battle until the arrival of a sudden Ezel within one of the tubes, surprising them at the furious Etherious Demon.

" **THAT DAMN MAN!** " He shouted in anger, very much surprising Sayla who was just starring at him.

" **HURRY UP!** I don't want to wait around all day, revive me so I can teach that asshole a lesson for the surprise attack!" Ezel shouted in great anger, very much confusing Mira at what was happening.

"Come on, get me back to normal so I can settle the score with him! I was about to finish off those two of it weren't for "him"!" Hearing that, Mira and Lisanna were now wondering about who he was talking about, until he showed shock.

" **YOU, HOW ARE YOU-** " Ezel was silenced after a beam of light blasts through the tube, shattering it and gaining the attention of the four females who watch a single person entering the room with each step he takes having caused the ground to crack, his gaze met with that of a wide eyed Sayla. There was only silence between the two before she looks away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Hello again, Sayla." Once that was said, his expression turned even more depressed much to there confusion at how they know each other.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NARUTO AND SAYLA'S REUNION; THE KING OF LIGHTS WRATH.**


	49. UPDATES ARE RETURNING

First off, updates will most likely return starting next month since I've taken a break from this story from focusing on my other stories as well as being busy with work which is justly half time and will be getting full time soon most likely less time for Fics. This is also to tell you, what will take this stories place will most likely be the creation of a Naruto x Black Clover story. Not sure what I will do yet but I can only apologize for the wait. This is the "last" time I will be giving you guys this message and sorry for breaking my word if I've already said this. Been busy with other stories.


End file.
